The Shattered Eyes
by venomalien52
Summary: Sometimes roots are better than the leaves that grow on them. this is the story of not just Naruto, the boy of the fourth Hokage, but also another boy who was considered a monster, but later became a hero. what if Naruto never had gotten the nine-tails sealed into him, but was sealed into another child.
1. Chapter 0

**This will be my very first Naruto Fanfic and first fanfic in general really. I know its not perfect but i did all i could and i hope you will like the fanfic.**

 **This will be an OC driven story. this does not mean that Naruto Uzumaki isn't the main character, it just means that my OC will have the same importance as the main characters like Naruto and Sasuke. I have know idea if i'm going to put love interests in the fanfiction since I don't know how far i'll go with this story.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

* * *

Naruto Chapter 0: The start of an alternate beginning

"Kushina…I'm sorry, but this is the only way." The fourth exclaimed sadly while holding both his beloved children that had just been born. Naruto and Natsumi laid peacefully in their father's arms sleeping. Within minutes, Minato and Kushina were once overjoyed that Naruto and Natsumi were born, but it quickly shifted when a mysterious masked man had put them into a corner. Minato upon trying to defeat the masked man, while trying to protect his village from the nine-tails would now have to make a burdensome choice. He had to seal the nine-tails into one of his very own children.

Not only did the masked man free the nine-tailed fox that was inside Kushina Uzumaki, but as of now the monster was wreaking havoc upon Konoha. To make things worse, it was only a matter of time before the beast would break through the shinobi forces eventually, and it would lay waste and kill many villagers in its path.

Minato wouldn't have that, as it was his duty as Hokage to keep his people safe. Minato had to choose between his family or Konoha, and sadly Kushina knew what he was going to settle with. Kushina was resting on hers and Minato's bed; weakened by the nine-tailed beast extraction that the masked man had performed on her. She had bags under her eyes and she was sweating profusely from pure fatigue and exhaustion. It looked like she would topple over at any second.

"Your…just going to sacrifice one of our children to save Konoha? Why…why, do you not know what our child will go through. One will be cherished while the other... is harmed. Do you really want that, because I don't!" She growled weakly showing her disapproval of the choice that Minato was going to choose. Though Minato was her lover and she loved him dearly, she moreover hated the man the moment he became Hokage. Kushina never had a good experience in Konoha due to being the container of the nine-tails. In her younger years, before she even met Minato, she would have left, but because of the comforting words of Mito Uzumaki, she was able to endure the hate of the villagers. Minato becoming Hokage was another reminder that she was on Konohas leash and it angered her greatly.

"Kushina this is the only way I can seal the nine-tails. You know this as well as I do; you were the one who taught me the **shiki fuujin** and its properties so I could deal with events such as this now."

"That does not mean you have to use it on one of our children for fuck sake. Our children need every advantage they can get not a hindrance." She said giving the man before her a death glare. She continued and shouted with as much anger that she could muster up, "THIS VILLAGE HAS DONE NOTHING FOR ME, FOR US, AND THEY SURE AS HELL WONT CARE FOR OUR CHILDREN!"

Kushina had tears streaming down her cheeks at this point. She didn't want her children to live the life she did, nor did she believe that Minato would be able to protect them once the Beast was sealed into one of them. It all came down to Minato's job as Hokage and because he was Hokage he was always busy. He could never protect them whether they were walking one day in the street or if they were even at home.

Kushina than gritted her teeth and said, "If you seal one of our children I'm leaving you and taking the children, because of you want to sacrifice our children for this fucking village than I…I should have never married you in the first place!" She shouted at Minato glaring at him with such anger that Minato took a step back in shock.

Minato had never seen Kushina like this and he sure didn't know that this much hate was inside of her. Though he understood her reasons to have this much anger since she was the container of the nine-tails and she was the only one who would know the pain and despair that came with the title. Maybe he was making a mistake by sealing his children but in the end of it all...it had to be done…for the village.

"Kushina…I..." Minato was about to tell her his final answer, but he was interrupted by another voice that appeared in the room.

"Wow Minato at least you could do is be a better husband." A deep but silky voice announced. Minato swiftly turned around only to see a tall, well-built man with snow white hair. He was wearing glasses with his face kept in an apathetic expression. his eyes, one of his most distinctive features were a vibrant green coloration with a slight golden hue. The golden hue enhanced his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colors, which in turn gave him an intimidating appearance. His attire consisted of a traditional black ninja outfit with a crimson red scarf covering his neck. He also had a katana strapped to his back.

Though Minato was shocked at the man's arrival he glanced down to the man's arms to see that he was holding a baby. The baby had jet black hair. The baby seemed at peace and was snuggling deeper into the man's embrace. Taking his eyes off the baby and back to the man, he looked on in shock at who this man was. Minato's eyes softened and stepped forward in disbelief, not believing who was facing him at this moment.

"Yuuta…why are you here?" Minato asked with a shocked expression pasted on his facial features.

"I can't help out my friend? And besides right now I'm pretty sure you need some assistance." The man than glanced at Naruto and Natsumi in Minato arms and said, "You were planning to seal the nine-tails into one of your children I'm guessing with the **shiki fuujin**?" This surprised both Kushina and Minato since they had never told anybody besides Hiruzen and Jiraiya about the **shiki fuujin** seal.

This time Kushina spoke up and said, "How do you know about the **shiki fuujin** seal Yuuta. I never told you about its existence?" Kushina said utterly intrigued by how the man knew about the seal.

"Well let's just say that my last names not only Kishou Kushina-chan." The man said.

"What do you mean by that?" This time Minato ask the question now as he was completely confused on all of this.

'How does he know the **s** **hiki fuujin**? Why is he carrying a baby? Is that his baby? Why is Yuuta-nii-San here in the first place?' Minato thought mentally. His mind was destroying itself trying to find the reason to why Yuuta was even here.

"You might not believe me, but right now is a better time than ever. My last name is just not Kishou. I also have Uzumaki blood in me."

"…"

"…"

There was complete silence in the room. Kushina could be seen with her mouth wide up in shock and Minato wide eyed at the revaluation. Yuuta who was tired of the silence said, "look I know it's shocking but I honestly knew about the **shiki fuujin** a long time ago as my father told me about it and eventually taught me how to use it before he died." Yuuta explained to them with a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Who was your father?" Minato asked but the tone from Kushina and Yuuta seemed like a demand.

"Whoa, whoa Minato this isn't the time to ask a million question. I'm just here to help you solve this problem you've gotten into."

"Why are you even here, what happened to never coming back after our fight at the valley of the end." Minato asked in a frustrated tone. Yuuta just sighed at Minato constant questioning and said, "I fought you at the valley of the end for a good reason, but putting that aside I'm here to help you in sealing the nine-tails." Yuuta explained but as he thought about what he said, he continued and said, "Well not really help you more like do the sealing myself and sealing the nine-tails in my son."

"WHAT!" Both Minato and Kushina shouted. Kushina had her hand covered over her mouth in shock while Minato just had a hardened look on his face to show that he didn't agree with Yuuta for doing this.

"Before you even say anything my son here has Uzumaki blood and can survive the seal process. Also my son has nowhere to go. The Kishou clan has banished me for my Uzumaki blood a long time ago and now will probably treat my son as an enemy. He has nowhere to go, so I said why not bring him here since a Uzumaki is already here in Konoha." Yuuta explained. Kushina surprisingly got up with all the strength she could muster and slowly went towards Yuuta and glanced down at the baby. She smiled and touched the baby's cheek lovingly.

"If this child is part Uzumaki then I will take care of him as my own once he becomes the container of the nine-tails." Kushina announced looking at Yuuta who nodded in response.

"What are you talking about this is Yuuta's child. We can't use his baby for this!" Minato said trying to persuade Kushina not to agree on Yuuta decision. Kushina turned around to look at Minato. She had an angry glare that would kill any husband under pressure.

" **Shut up Minato, the grown-ups are talking now**." Kushina said sweetly with a dark aura around her, making Minato cower in fear. Yuuta looked at the couple's dynamic relationship and already knew who was in control of the marriage.

"Cough *whipped* cough." Yuuta added in between fake coughing. Hearing what Yuuta said, Minato seethed and said, "Kushina this is not Yuuta choice to make, this one is my choice."

"This isn't your choice its mine and I won't let you seal the nine-tails inside my children that I just gave birth to." She then turned back to Yuuta and said, "I will take care of your son after you die, he will be like my own son. What's the little boys name anyway?"

"Rama." Kushina smile and chuckled at the name. "Simple but it will do I guess. Rama Uzumaki sounds like a good ring to it right?" She said which Yuuta nodded.

Kushina than turned to Minato and walked towards him. She grabbed her babies from his hands and got back into the bed and said, "Minato you will help Yuuta immobilize the nine-tails and seal it. You have no negotiation in this matter as I knew Yuuta longer than you did and I know why he is doing this. I will tell you the details once the nine-tails is sealed into little Rama over there." Kushina said making Minato blink a few times but then nodding his head the next. Minato than walked up to Yuuta and touched his shoulder and via **Hiraishin no Jutsu**.

* * *

Yuuta and Minato appeared onto the Hokage tower only to see the destruction of the leaf. They could see the nine-tailed fox far away near the forest now probably due to the shinobi forces subduing the beast.

"Gaki where have you been!" shouted a voice behind Yuuta and Minato. Once turned around to see where the voice came from, Yuuta and Minato faced none other than Jiraiya himself. Although Jiraiya looked ok, observing closer Yuuta and Minato could see fire burns that were on his clothes.

"Long story sensei, where's Hiruzen?"

"where do you think on the battlefield trying to subdue the nine-tails." The Sannin replied.

"Good thanks." Before Jiraiya could say anything else though, Minato put his hand on Yuuta shoulder and Hiraishin no Jutsu out. Jiraiya though did see the man that was next to Minato before they disappeared. For some reason the man looked familiar to Jiraiya but he couldn't recall where he had seen the man.

 **The nine-tails location**

"Raven-Taichou the demon is breaking the sealing barrier!" Shouted the tiger masked anbu who was struggling to keep the barrier intact with all the other anbu.

"Tiger stand your ground, the youkai shinobi force will not falter!" Raven said. But her words went on deaf ears because all the anbu could hear was the loud roaring of of the nine-tails. The Impact of the roar itself made the sealing barrier crack. The nine-tails in its enraged form stomped over to the barrier and started hitting it with its large tails. The impact of the tails broke the barrier instantly. This furthermore made all the anbu shinobi force to fly away from the forest due to the power of the the nine-tails impactful attack. At the moment, the captain of the youkai corps was on the ground bleeding profusely. She looked where the pain was coming from and unfortunately it was coming from her stomach. There was a big gash cut vertically embedded into her stomach. She tried touching it but it only caused more pain trying to touch it.

'Shit shit shit I'm going to die. I don't want to die right now, where the hell is the Hokage when you need him.' Raven thought since she was in need of desperate help. She was done; her team was either dead or injured and she couldn't get up herself. Though that train of thought abruptly ended when she saw in the glint of her eye a yellow flash. She nudges herself in order to see where the yellow flash came from, and it was of none other than Minato and some man that the Hokage was next to.

'Who is that guy he seems familiar for some reason.'

Minato then turned around and saw Raven laying down on the ground bleeding.

"Sachiko-chan are you alright!?" Minato said in concern. Minato walked closer to her and leaned down to see if she was alright, only to get his hand brushed off by the woman. She looked pissed and glared at the man before her, which made Minato step back a bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU YELLOW NERDY BITCH!" The woman shouted, which made made Minato step back in fear even more while Yuuta just raised an eyebrow in confusion at the woman's expressive language. This was her Hokage wasn't it?

"Uh well I had to save Kushina and I met an old friend."

Sachiko only raised her eyebrow. Of course she knew the old friend that he was talking about as she deduced it was the man that was standing with the baby in his arms. She then looked at Minato in confusion, but before she could ask Minato who the man's name was, she was interrupted by another roar by the nine-tails. The fox demon was advancing closer and closer to them staring down at Minato and Yuuta.

"Minato."

"Yeah?"

"I think it would be a fantastic time for you to use your summoning jutsu so we can level the playing field." Yuuta suggested as Minato only nodded and bit his thumb drawing blood and slamming his hand onto the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

Instantly a big heap of smoke appeared. Once the smoke dissipated, A gigantic toad could be seen with Yuuta and Minato on top of the toads head.

" **What the hell. Minato you bastard why did you summon me!"**

Minato than pointed and said, "maybe look in front of and you can see what kind of situation I need that requires your help."

The toad complied and looked straight forward only to be shocked.

" **What the fuck are you thinking. Me fighting the nine-tails. Really?!** " the toad exclaimed out of shock at the pure stupidity of Minato.

"Gamabunta we need to work together or konoha will be destroyed by the nine-tails. i can't ask anybody else besides you to help me." Minato said. A few seconds went by and Gamabunta said, " **Fine boy, but how are we going to even kill the nine-tails huh, as my information goes the nine-tails can't be killed**!"

"That is where I come in. I'll be using the **shiki fuujin** to seal the nine-tails into this child, my son." Yuuta said as he stepped forward so Gamabunta would notice him.

" **And you agreeing to this**?" Gamabunta asked bewildered at this man's conviction to sacrifice himself for his own child. The only thing Gamabunta got from the man was just a simple nod for yes.

" **-Sigh- Fine.** " Gamabunta said unsheathing his his katana going into a battle stance. " **Let's get this over with already!** " Gamabunta than started to charge head on towards the nine-tails. Once Gamabunta was close enough he lifted up his katana and swung it down hoping to cut the nine-tails. His katana was stopped though by the nine-tails teeth. Then the nine-tails started to push Gamabunta backwards making Minato and Yuuta stumble over his head.

"Minato the Damn demon is too strong for Gamabunta, we need to figure out another plan!" Yuuta said. Minatos looked at him and said, "Don't worry I've got a little surprise for you, as you are not the only one who has improved Yuuta."

Gamabunta was still fighting the tailed beast off, until he heard Minato shout, "Hey Gamabunta I got an idea, I think I can use my **Hiraishin no Jutsu** three pronged seal technique on you to get an advantage on the nine-tails but it will be a stretch."

" **Let's give it a try, I'd rather use one of your crazy idea's than get beat down by this stupid fox!"**

Minato nodded and said, "Before we can do the plan we have to at least distract him though."

"I can do that." A voice from behind Minato and Yuuta announced. They turned around only to see Hiruzen Sarutobi with his war outfit on.

"I decided that you two needed help." He then glanced at Yuuta and said, "It's nice to see you again Yuuta-kun." Sarutobi said with a proud and honest smile, which confused Minato as he didn't know that Yuuta and Hiruzen knew each other. In response to his greeting, Yuuta smiled back and said, "Nice to see you again Sarutobi-sensei."

Minato was briefly shocked by this as not only did the two know each other, but they were student and teacher. But he let it go at the moment since he was fighting a tailed beast at the time.

"Though I would like for you two to get acquainted with each other again, sadly we can't do that here. You ready."

"ready!" Both Sarutobi and Yuuta exclaimed.

"Gamabunta get close to the fox, Yuuta and Hiruzen are going to give the tailed beast a surprise while I initiate our plan, ok." Minato told Gamabunta who just nodded and charged again at the beast. Once he had gotten closer he went for a stabbing motion at the beast, but the nine-tails swiftly dodged the katana. It looked like the nine-tails was going to counter, but got distracted as he looked up in the air to see Yuuta and Hiruzen.

" **Collaberation Jutsu: Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu.** " Both Yuuta and Sarutobi shouted, as a meteor sized fireball that formed a gigantic dragon started heading towards the nine-tails.

" **Minato now's a good damn time to do your Hiraishin no Jutsu technique before that fire dragon hits us.** "

"Right!" Minato said as he equipped a three pronged kunai and threw it into the air. He then touched Gamabunta and said, "Hold your breath!" Within an instant Gamabunta and Minato vanished within a flash.

The fire ball directly hit the nine-tails, making the nine-tails scream in agony. The nine-tails seemed staggered and was now seen stumbling trying to recover from the fire ball. But nine-tails recovery didn't last too long as he heard something. The fox looked up to see Gamabunta falling towards him. Not being able to dodge the frog sitting on him, the beast got crushed by Gamabunta.

" **Alright boy this would be the best time to do what you were planning."**

Yuuta who was now on Gamabunta's head again simply nodded. He then glanced at Minato and and took out what looked like a scroll from his outfit and gave it him.

"When Rama reaches Chūnin rank give this to him. Do not let anyone see this; this is Rama birthright and he is the only one beside me who can open it. Anyone else who tries to open it will die." Yuuta said, which he got a nod from Minato who looked on in sadness. Yuuta than looked at Sarutobi and said, "it looks like we won't have that talk sensei." Sarutobi just smiles and said, "Bah I'm old, I'll be seeing you sooner than you think and we can have that talk as much as you want."

Yuuta smiled back and looked at his child still in his arms snuggling beside his chest.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this son but one day you will understand why I did this. You will probably hate me once you read that scroll but if your still alive till then; then I did my job as a father to keep you safe. Remember I will always be by your side standing beside you through the good and bad and most importantly I love you." Yuuta said outload. He then started doing hand signs.

" **Shiki Fuujin**!"

* * *

 **I based my main OC dad from Tokyo Ghoul. The characters name was Arima Kishou and he had the same features as Yuuta Kishou. This is not really considered a cross over as the kishou name will have a completely different purpose in this fanfic.**

 **Now people might be mad that i didn't give the Naruto the nine-tails. Just because Naruto does not have the nine-tails does not mean that he will be weaker than his canon representation; in fact he will be stronger in this fanfic.**

 **Sachiko is an OC as well and you will see more of her in future Chapters.**

 **Jutsu's that were seen in the chapter.**

 **Shiki Fuujin \- **After the hand seals are performed, the user's soul is partly separated from their body and suspended behind them. Behind their soul appears the Shinigami, which restrains their soul with its hair. Only the summoner is able to see the Shinigami at this point. Eventually, the Shinigami wraps its left arm with prayer beads and chants unintelligibly until a curse seal appears on its arm. It then drives its arm into the summoner's soul, thus allowing the summoner to call upon the Shinigami to seal a target.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu \- **The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent.

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu \- **To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature. Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object and the distance of the location dictates the amount of chakra required.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

* * *

Naruto Chapter 1: Welcome to the Ninja Academy

-7 years later-

"Rama breakfast is ready come down stairs!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute kaa-san." Rama said lazily noticeably showing that he was tired. The boy got up and put on his clothes. His clothes consisted of a black jacket with diamond-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets. it was always unzipped and the tag on the zipper also had a small diamond. Underneath he wore a steel gray shirt. He also wore black cropped trousers and black sandals.

He then went down stairs only to see his family at the dinner table eating breakfast. Kushina then went over to him and kissed him on the forehead which made Rama blush in embarrassment.

"Sochi how was your sleep; did you have another nightmare." Kushina asked softly. Rama nodded and said, "Yes but it's just a nightmare and I can handle it so you don't have to worry about me so much." Rama lied trying to not look at kushina in the eyes. He had been with Kushina and Minato long enough to know that both knew what he was thinking even though he had not verbally talked about the problem. Kushina was the one who was constantly worried about him and would keep her eyes on him at all times.

Him not keeping eye contact with kushina was noticeable by her and Minato since they knew he was lying to them.

'-sigh- so he still won't tell me huh.' Kushina thought sadly as she too knew what Rama was going through. Being the nine-tails was tortuous. When Kushina was the container of the nine-tails, she would always have constant nightmares. She would always wake up in a cold sweat at night; this became better when she met Minato as when she did this, he was able to comfort her every time she woke up like that. Rama had the same symptoms, which Kushina would immediately console him in order for him to go back to bed. Rama also had a creepy habit to sleep walk when he was four years old, but that quickly stopped when he was five for some odd reason.

"Ni-san!" Both Naruto and Natsumi shouted suddenly hugging Rama from behind. Kushina just giggled at her children antics.

"Alright Alright time for you three to eat breakfast and fast, it will be your first day at the ninja academy so don't be late." Rama, Naruto and Natsumi started eating their breakfast when Rama noticed something wrong. Minato wasn't at the table eating with them again. Though he later put the thought away from his mind and shrugged it off understanding what Minato's job as Hokage entailed. Naruto and Natsumi on the other hand noticed that their dad wasn't at the table.

"Kaa-chan why isn't tou-san her with us eating breakfast, is it because he's Hokage or something." Naruto asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Kushina slightly winced at the question. Minato was Hokage and for that he needed to give his full attention to konoha, but on the other hand he mistakenly neglected his children.

"Uh well your dad is rather busy being Hokage and today he couldn't make it for breakfast." Kushina said. She honestly hated Minato's job, but without him the council would had taken Rama already and used him as a weapon and she wouldn't have or want that. She then noticed the time and bolted up from her chair.

"come on kids, were almost late I got to get you to the academy."

"ok!" Both Naruto and Natsumi shouted excited about the academy, while Rama just nodded and finished his breakfast.

Once Kushina and her children walked to the academy they saw was quite large and was comprised of several buildings. The building could be identified by the tree in front of it which had a swing on it and more so, by the giant sign with the kanji for fire on it. All the new students were outside waiting for the academy to open.

"Okay It's the best time for you to get to know some of the students that you will be going to class with so go on and make sure you make friends, especially you Rama." Kushina added pushing her children to go and meet their future classmates. The three complied and started walking towards the academy, until Kushina said something else.

"Oh and Rama, Raven-san is going to pick you up today, so Naruto and Natsumi; you just come back home please. Don't follow your brother like you always do."

"Ok Kaa-san." Both Naruto and Natsumi said, while again Rama just nodded and headed toward the academy building. Once the three were close to the academy they just waited for the the door to open. Suddenly the door opened for them to see a figure. The figure was a male and was average height and build. He had black hair that was kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that run horizontally across the bridge of his nose.

"welcome kids my name is Iruka Umino, as of today you will be in my class now let's get inside shall we."

"Hai sensei!"

Going into the classroom all the students could see a large and high ceiling, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard was a podium, situated far from where the students' desks were and put in a position where the teacher could view everyone at once.

"Alright everyone take your seat, I'll be back shortly." As soon as Iruka left there was an uproar of gossip, random talk and friendly talks with childhood friends. Naruto had been friends with three kids named Shikamaru, Choiji and Kiba ever since he was 5 years old. Natsumi usually found the comfort in Hinata's presence since not only did Natsumi save Hinata from some bullies a while back, but she had furthermore gotten Hinata to get out of her shell a little. Rama on the other hand due to the nine-tailed fox was isolated and shunned. None of the kids knew he had the nine-tails but their parents had told them to never talk to him. He was in short a plague that no one wanted to go near. The only people he had been able to talk to was his siblings who didn't even know he was the nine-tails as well.

Rama knew he was the nine-tails. Rama wasn't stupid, the constant hate was noticeable as he would observe the villager's hateful stares while he was walking with his family. At first he was scared at the villagers, but Kushina would always put them in their place whenever they went too far.

Ever since he was five he could never forget when he had nightmares. The nightmares had been getting worse but he knew telling people would just make things worse. The nightmares were so constant that it was now more of an annoyance now than anything.

The only good thing that came to being a container was that his senses seemed to be better than anyone else's. He had also found out he could heal faster than others. He notice this when he started training in Kunai and shurikien only to cut his finger. The finger healed completely in a span of five minutes. He didn't want to admit it, but the aspect to heal any wound seemed cool.

As Rama sat down in one of the desk he heard Naruto speak out to him. "Hey ni-san come meet my friends they want to meet you!" Naruto said. Rama blinked a few times and shrugged; got up and walked towards the pair of kids. One of the kids extended his hand and said, "Hey my name is Kiba Inuzuka but you can just call me Kiba. A friend of Naruto is a friend of mine." Kiba said. Rama reached his hand took it accepting the offer of becoming a friend with Kiba. "Nice to meet you Kiba-san." Rama said a little surprised at Kiba's kindness.

"So you're Naruto's brother huh…troublesome." The boy with the pineapple head said in a lazy tone. "Names Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you." The boy said. The only thing he got from Rama was a slight nod in acknowledgement.

Rama then looked at the boy who honestly looked fat, but Rama wasn't ignorant as he knew Choiji was from the Akimichi clan. A clan renowned for their eating habits and most of all their insatiable tendency to love good and exquisite food. Akimichi moreover weren't fat per say, but just simply big boned as most of the food that went into their bellies were extinguished into chakra.

"You must be Choiji-San I presume. I've read a lot about your clan. Their very impressive. I've also read about the Inuzuka and the Nara. The Nara's are known for their intelligence, and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. The Akimichi members possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. And finally the Inzuka as they are known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks." Rama explained surprising Choiji, Kiba and Shikamaru. Kiba and Choiji smirked and respected Rama for knowing so much about their clan, while Shikamaru's only thought was how troublesome Rama really was.

'This guy is something else and I'm pretty sure if he knew what clan we were known for he bound to know who we were before we even greeted him. –sigh- troublesome.'

Rama and his new friends kept talking about random stuff until they heard the door of the classroom open. Iruka had come back with another kid. The kid had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. the kid's hair was also hung over his face as bangs. Most of the girls squealed just by the boy coming in the class as the boys just stared at the darker haired boy in annoyance with the exception of Rama, Naruto and Shikamaru either not caring or just confused for why the girls were screaming.

[~ **Kid Sasuke theme** ~]

The boy walked up to the board and stared at the class. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you all." The boy said with a tone of indifference. The girls in response screamed at the top of their lungs for Sasuke. Rama did get annoyed by this; not by Sasuke himself, but by the fan girls. He hated people who would swan over others who they thought were better than anyone else. A matter a fact, he ignored and shunned out any person like that.

[ **End of theme song** ]

"SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted at the class using his big head jutsu. There was silence for a while, even Rama looked startled at what Iruka did. "All right kids take your seats we'll start our first class now." Iruka said.

"Augh that was so boring." Naruto whined.

"I agree we basically knew everything that Iruka-sensei taught us about." Natsumi added as she could be seen leaning on Naruto's shoulder tired. As all the students left with their designated parents, Rama said, "Naruto, Natsumi go back home I'm going to wait here ok." Rama said which Naruto and Natsumi only nodded. Rama could see the worry in their eyes but he shrugged it off and just walked away.

Rama then went to the academies training grounds waiting for the anbu captain. Suddenly a dozens of shurikens shot out of the tree aiming at Rama. Rama notice the shurikens and dodged them gracefully. Before he could register though, he was grabbed by two hands and lifted up and was embraced behind by a hug.

"It seems like your reflexes are getting better." The now identified anbu captain said. "Buuuut your still too slow." She said in a sing-song voice. Rama annoyed by the grasp the anbu had on him. He tried shaking himself off her grasp but she would budge.

"Raven-Taichou maybe you should loosen your hold on Rama-kun."

"No."

"But…"

"I said no cat, he's my teddy bear!" Raven said with a death glare looking towards cat. Cat step back in fear of angering his captain any further. Honestly he felt for the kid as this would happen constantly. Raven would always act as a mother figure for the boy, but when it came to anyone else she was cold and intimidating to all others. Raven was also a lot stronger, faster and in power wise more dominant then Cat ever was as he had witnessed her power on the battle field before.

'I'm Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha clan and this woman; if I tried anything she would utterly dominate me in a fight without trying.' Cat thought. Cat was scared of his captain. All anbu knew nothing about her and that was what scared him. The only people that even knew her name were Minato and possibly Rama depending on how close they were. She was an enigma and she was one of the strongest shinobi he had ever seen rivaling Minato and jiraiya of the sannin.

"Raven can you please stop hugging me?" Rama asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"No." She said defiantly. Rama just frowned and said, "What did you want to talk about anyway?" Raven then let go of him and stood up. She than took out a scroll out of her pouch that was strapped on her back and handed it to Rama.

"This is a gift that I was supposed to give you for your birthday last year, but I couldn't give it to you due to a certain s-rank mission that required me to be out of konoha for a year." She said scratching her head in embarrassment. Rama blinked a few times and opening the scroll. Once the smoke dissipated Rama was holding what looked like a hunting bow. The structure of the bow was beautiful. The bow was pure jet black and the bow was made out of hard wood. The bows string even looked new and tight.

Rama than looked up at the Raven anbu and said, "Thank you Raven. How did you know I liked bow weapons?" Rama asked. "I didn't, Kushina-sensei told me about you trying to craft a bow when you were six so during my mission I just bought you one." Rama than resealed the the bow back and hugged Raven's knee. Raven was a bit surprised by this because she had never expected Rama to hug her. She returned the hug but when Rama tried to get away she would not let go.

'God dammit!'

Meanwhile at the Namikaze house Naruto and Natsumi were waiting for their brother. Kushina who was resting on the stairs observing her children were worried about them. ever since they got back home they had been waiting for Rama. It was nerve wrecking for her, but since they did every time Rama was still out late at night, she became less stressed. She was worried about Rama as well since it was late at night and he had still hadn't come back home yet.

'Those fucking villagers better had not touched my son or there will be hell to pay!'

suddenly the door opened and to Naruto and Natsumi's surprise, Rama opened and went into the house. Both Naruto and Natsumi ran up to Rama and gave him a tightening hug. Rama just gave off an annoying expression at the two who were hugging him. "Naruto, Natsumi how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to wait for me every time I arrive late." Naruto and Natsumi tightened their grip on Rama. "But the villagers always look at you hatefully; we were just worried ni-san." Natsumi said showing tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rama sighed and smirked at the two. "Well come on I'm starving; Raven didn't give me any food while I was with her." Rama said, which Naruto and Natsumi nodded and loosen their grip on him. During dinner Rama had told them about what Raven and him did for the rest of the day. he had also shown them the present that Raven had given him. Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi stared in awe at the the bow that had popped out of the scroll. Kushina commented on how beautifully crafted the bow was.

"Hey Kaa-san do you think you can help me use the bow." Rama asked.

Kushina was surprised by the question. She then smiled and said, "Sure. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow if your able to do it, if not it's ok." Kushina then got up and kissed Rama on the forehead and went in her mother victory pose.

"Alright starting tomorrow, you better be ready because after your done with school, your training will start." She exclaimed. This made Rama sweat drop but nod nonetheless. After the family had gotten done with dinner, the door suddenly opened up. Minato came inside to see his children and his wife staring daggers at him. He expected this as he constantly neglected not only his wife but his children as well. This came with the burden of becoming Hokage as you had to sacrifice family time for protecting the village.

Kushina than glanced at her children and saw the malice in their eyes. The worse was Natsumi as she didn't show anger like Rama and Naruto did. What Kushina saw from Natsumi was pure indifference. The room was silent for a while, until Kushina broke the silence.

"Alright Rama, Natsumi, Naruto it's time for you three to go to bed; you don't want to be late for tomorrow's class do you?" Rama and his siblings didn't say anything, but complied and gave Kushina a kiss goodnight and went upstairs to go to bed.

Kushina glance at Minato with an emotionless expression which gave Minato shivers up his spine. Kushina then sat down in the living room couch with a disappointing look on her face. "They despise you, especially Natsumi." Kushina announced with an icy tone. Minato looked down in shame. He didn't deny that his relationship with his children, and his wife were already on a thin line. All he came to was a home that was hollow and empty.

"How was their first day at the academy?" Minato wearily said hoping he could lighten the mood. Kushina just sigh and thought, 'At least he's trying.'

"Naruto and Natsumi have already made more friends and I believe they will do well at the academy. Rama on the other hand is always secretive so me trying to get him to tell me about his day would be like me trying to get you out of working. Raven came to the academy and gave Rama a present; a bow, and a beautifully crafted bow at that. I'll be teaching him how to use it tomorrow once he gets out of the academy." Minato perked up at the thought of Kushina teaching Rama how to shoot a bow. He could only imagine how good Rama would be under the tutelage of the former anbu captain, Kushina Uzumaki notably known as the "Demon of the leaf".

Kushina then motioned Minato to sit down on the couch, which he did. "So…how was the council meeting?" Kushina asked. Minato became slightly older just by the question alone. "-sigh- not good, the council are still trying to take Rama, and give him to Danzo; that man will stop at nothing, until he gets what he wants. There's also a problem providing the new information about the unknown villages that just popped up recently." Minato explained. He continued to say, "The only information we have gotten was the village names. One is name Yamigakure and the other is called Onigakure. Location are still unknown though and we don't even know if these villages have leaders yet or even worse, Kages."

This confused Kushina and she said, "I don't get it don't all Kages have to vote for an individual to even be considered to become Kage of a village?"

"Yes and no. Kages have to vote for a person to become a kage, but it doesn't have to be all of us that agree to the vote, only three have to agree, and if anyone of the daimyo agree to the vote then it's set and done." Minato replied. Kushina went wide eyed in shock knowing what he meant.

"That means if either yamigakure or onigakure have a kage, then that must mean that one of them have a three-way alliance with other villages." Kushina said, which got a nod from Minato. "And to top it all off, they are a mystery to us. We don't even know how big their military or population are. They could be as strong as our village and having other alliances just makes things worse." Minato said dryly, showing annoyance and frustration just thinking about the whole situation. "And Jiraiya-sensei still hasn't come back from his mission I had sent him on three years back so his research network is useless as of right now."

Kushina then casted down her head in sadness. "Is he still depressed about Yuuta's death?" Kushina asked.

"Heh what do you think, me and Yuuta were like sons to Jiraiya-sensei. When he found out Yuuta died I didn't see him for a whole month and when he came came back I sent him on that mission that he still hasn't come back from. He still hasn't even seen Rama this whole time." He said with a mellow tone. Kushina than put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Don't worry, he's just still dealing with the grief and hardship, even though I am angry at him that he just left Rama like this I still understand now we're he's hurting at." Kushina said. Making Minato nod understanding what Kushina had told him. After a while of continuous talking, both adults went to bed.

* * *

The next day Rama and co. We're back at the academy. Nothing really happened besides Iruka introducing a support teacher that was now coming to the class. The man's name was Mizuki and Rama knew from the first time he crossed eyes with him, he was trouble. Mizuki would constantly just glare at Rama for no reason for most of the class. But during half the class Rama just went to sleep since he had already studied the material.

'Ahhhh this class is so boring!' Rama mentally thought.

"RAMA UZUMAKI!" Mizuki shouted making Rama jolt up and cover his ears from the loud noise due to his enhanced hearing. He glared at Mizuki showing that he hated people who disturbed his sleep. "What!?" Rama shouted back noticeably irritated by the white haired man. Most of the class was laughing at Rama for waking up so abruptly.

"I said who was the first Hokage!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Rama sighed and said, "The first Hokage whose name was Hashirama Senju was known as the God of shinobi. His brother was Tobirama Senju and he was also married to Mito Uzumaki. He had a rival who was named Madara Uchiha and they both fought at the valley of the end. Hashirama Senju defeated Madara uchiha." Rama explained making Mizuki mentally seethe in anger. Though before anything else was said, Iruka put a hand on Mizuki's shoulder making him calm down.

"What the hell Iruka." Mizuki whispered. Iruka ignored his friend and just glanced at Rama with an apathetic facial expression. "Next time you go to sleep in my class I'm kicking you out. Is that understood Uzumaki?" Iruka said with a cold tone. To say everyone was confused would be an understatement. It was very noticeable by everyone that Iruka and Mizuki disliked Rama. This was obvious by the teacher being harder on him. Naruto fell asleep as well, but when he got caught he only got off with a small warning.

"Yes I understand sensei." Rama said so much sarcasm at the end when he said sensei. Iruka looked at him for a few seconds more but then went back to teaching the class. Next to Rama, Naruto started touching Rama arm to get his attention.

"Rama what was that all about?" Naruto said tiredly.

"It was nothing; go back to sleep I'll tell you when class is over." Naruto just shrugged and did as told and went back to sleep.

- **The Next day** -

"Alright class the next time you come into class were going to have a test from your previous homework that you did. Get a good rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Iruka said.

After the students had gotten out Rama headed back home. Naruto had stayed with his friends, Shikamaru, Choiji and Kiba while Natsumi had gone with Hinata to the Hyuuga compound. While Rama was heading home though, he heard a little girl crying. When he got to the ally way there was a girl being picked on by what look like two other kids his age who were maybe older then him.

"Ugh you have such a big forehead and she's such a crybaby too."

"Why don't we beat her up, then her forehead might get smaller."

"Haha yeah why not."

As they started to advace on the girl Rama who had had enough called them out. "Hey dumbasses why not pick on somebody your own size!" Rama shouted glaring at the kids who had just now turned around to look at him. The two kids glared back at him, and one of them said, "Who are you supposed to be. Get the heck out a here before we beat you up too." The kids threatened. Rama to this didn't falter one bit; in fact, he started to go closer to the kids and said, "Come on then. I've been wanting to get in a fight with some snot nose brats for a while." Rama taunted. He knew these kids were just normal village kids, so they had no skills to fight him with. Him on the other hand had not only been training with his uncle Hiruzen Sarutobi in basic taijutsu but, Raven had only sharpened his skills even more.

"Come on ya little brats. Let me kick your asses already so I can send you to your mommies and daddies already." Rama said taunting them again smirking this time. The kids couldn't take it anymore and one of them charged at Rama trying to hit him with a fast haymaker. Rama evaded the punch easily ducking down and shoving his fist right into the kids gut. Upon contact the kid lost his breath and went down on his knees in pain. Before the other kid could register that his friend had just gone down, Rama ran up and administered a hard uppercut to the boy's chin knocking him straight on his ass. Rama then noticed that the other kid that he had punched in the stomach got back up. The kid again started to charge at Rama with a sloppy punch. The kids arm was then grabbed by Rama and was pushed into a brick wall. Before the kid could do anything though he was directly punched in the face knocking him out. Rama than glanced back at the other kid and said, "You want to keep fighting, because I'm ready to keep on kicking your ass." Rama said in an icy tone.

The kid who was horrified by what had happen to his friend just stood frozen.

Rama sighed knowing that the kid didn't have any more will to fight and said, "Get your friend and leave. If you mess with this girl again I'm going to give you more than a beating next time." The kid quickly nodded; got up and picked his friend, and left but not before apologizing to the girl then they left. After the bullies were gone, Rama went up to the girl and knelt down to see if she was alright. The girl had relatively short pink hair and green eyes. She also had fair skin and there was some type of scarf or ribbon that was tied around the back of her head making a bow on top of her hair.

Rama observing that she was still afraid extended his hand out to her hoping she would accept it.

"Are you ok." Rama said sounding concerned. The girl slowly but surely took his hand, lifting herself up. She looked at him with confusion but nonetheless said, "I'm fine, but why did you save me from those guys?" She asked, which in turn of her confusion made Rama raise an eyebrow. "Because It was the right thing to do. I'm wasn't just going to stand and watch a girl get beaten up." Rama said.

"So you aren't going to make fun of me because of my forehead?" Sakura asked. Rams just blinked for a few seconds but said, "Why would I do that?" Sakura then said, "Because others make fun of me for my forehead being too big; Mostly girls were teasing me, but now the boys at the academy are doing it too."

"Well I'm not that type of person who makes fun of others. Your forehead isn't even big. To me it just looks like a normal sized forehead" Sakura was shocked by Rama's words. She had never not been teased about her forehead. She was very happy to see that there were actually people her age that didn't treat her that way.

The pink haired girls smiled and said, "Thank you no one's ever told me something like that before. All the girls and boys at the academy always tease me because of my forehead you see." She said touching her forehead trying to hide it from Rama.

"You shouldn't hide it."

"What?"

"I said you shouldn't hide your forehead. It's who you are. You must except who you are before so your resolve is at its fullest. So what if kids tease and make fun of you for your forehead. You can't take a part of who you are away and that's just real. I think you have a good sized forehead, and if anybody else can't see that then they are all idiots." Rama explained to her, making her go wide eyed in surprise. For some reason she felt comfortable in Rama's presence and she wanted to know a lot more about him.

'Maybe we can become friends. I'm sure mom would like him and maybe Ino as well."

"what's your name anyway." Sakura asked.

"Rama Uzumaki."

Sakura was surprised by this and said, "Wait your Naruto and Natsumi's brother aren't you?"

"Not really I'm their adopted brother but they treat me as if I'm part of the family. Since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"That's a nice name. Hey I got to go, but I hope I'll be seeing you tomorrow. You have Iruka-sensei as a teacher don't you?" Sakura just nodded. Rama then turned around and left giving her a wave farewell.

'Rama Uzumaki you're a lot different than the other kids at the academy.' Sakura thought.

* * *

 **I think iv'e already found my OC a relationship and that is sakura of course, but i'll see how that goes. I never really liked how sakura's development went, so i will be making her a lot more likable. i also never liked Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship since it always seem forced love.**

 **My OC seems like a drone and that is for good reason. he will start having emotion along the way.**

 **Next Chapter: Hanyou and Fox meet**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

* * *

Naruto Chapter 02: Hanyou and Fox meet

"Rama try again." Kushina Said softly.

Rama nodded. Arched his arm backwards and fired at the target. The arrow barley hit the target; only hitting the white edge of the target post.

Rama sighed in frustration. He knew using a bow would be hard, but never this difficult. After his encounter with Sakura he went home. Once he was home Kushina started his training right away. This launching arrows at a target had been going on for an hour now, but Rama still couldn't hit the red spot on the target post.

He was about to fire another arrow, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to see Kushina motherly smile. "Don't get frustrated. You've only been doing this for an hour dear." She said with a gentle tone. Rama nodded but deep down he was still frustrated. He wanted to be good at archery, but failing at it so far, he didn't take it well. During the thirty minutes of trying to fire the bow, he already wanted to give up, but with the comfort of his mother, he resumed back to firing at the target post.

"Kaa-san I think I made a friend today." Rama said still firing at the target post. If he had looked back, he would see a shocked Kushina's face. "Really what's your friends name?"

"Sakura Haruno. She was being bullied by some kids and I beat them up and made them run away. I don't know why, but they were making fun of her because of her forehead of something like that." Kushina Laughed outload, which made Rama turn around with a confused look. "Kaa-san are you alright?"

"Hehe yes I'm fine I just remembered that Sakura's mother had the same bullies making fun of her forehead as well. Her name was Mebuki Haruno and she had the same problem that her daughter is facing now. She was my friend when we were both in the academy together. I was very tomboyish when I was little you see and I would always fight her bullies off. It seems you're in the same shoes as I was Rama." She explained making Rama's confused face rather more evident as she explained Mebuki to him. "so is this like a family trait in the Haruno family, because honestly I don't see it. Sakura's forehead looks normal." Rama said.

"Well no, honestly Mebuki and Sakura have only gotten ridiculed for their forehead, but her father doesn't show that similar trait so she gets it from her mother I guess." She said shrugging her shoulder. She could not care about who Rama played with as long as he had a friend. She was very anxious when Rama had gone to school the first time fearing that he wouldn't make any friends. She didn't want the title of the nine-tails container to get in the way of him making relationships with others. Since Minato made that law to never talk about the nine-tails to the new generation, Rama had been given and easier time making bonds with others. Even if Mebuki would have told her child about the nine-tails that Rama had inside him, she would never make her child hate him as she saw through blind hatred and looked at the container as a whole.

"Alight Rama let's keep working on your archery and we can talk about this more when we get home ok." She said wanting to provide as much motivation to Rama's training as she wanted him to succeed in this.

Rama just groaned, nodded and went back to firing arrows at the target post.

-Lines goes here-

Kushina and Rama spent two more hours of training. Rama had gotten closer to the red target, but that's all he could do. He was frustrated at first, but he calmed down after Kushina had said that it was only his first day and that he would improve over time. He gradually accepted that as they ended the training and went back home. As they both entered the house they saw Naruto and Natsumi sleeping on the couch.

"It seems as though they were waiting on us." Kushina said giggling at the sight of her children. She then walked over to them and woke them up gently.

"Mmmm Kaa-san you made it back home. Hey nii-san, how did your training go?" Naruto asked.

"it was alright, but I didn't make too much progress."

"Well you will get better at it." Naruto said giving Rama his signature foxy grin.

"Yeah thanks." Rama said as he went up the stairs to take a shower and go to bed. He had thought of this day as an achievement and also a set-back as well. He was getting better at archery but he didn't improve as much as he had hoped he would. His mother was an excellent teacher though and without her he knew he would be worse off.

As he was done with his shower and put on his pajamas he went to bed.

 **Hokage tower: council meeting room**

In the council room all the clan heads that inhabited Konoha were seated in chairs discussing political matters that involved the village. Minato who had been listening to the elders and clan head babble on and on was getting exhausting by the constant routine. He also had to deal with Danzo who was never on his side for anything when he had an idea. The man was always against at every turn.

"Hokage-dono how do you not know where Jiraiya-sama is. It's been three years since you assigned him to that infernal mission and he hasn't been back since!" Homura shouted. Minato glared at her and said, "That infernal mission you call it depends on the safety of konoha. We have to know everything about Iwa. Ever since the nine-tails attacked the village Iwa has become more frequent in their attacks." Minato sated to the woman making her nod in defeat. She knew Minato had made the right chose but she didn't feel too comfortable about having an elite jōnin out of the village, especially since Iwa was attacking them so much.

"Speaking of the nine-tails, how's the boy?" This time the voice came from Danzo. Minato glanced at Danzo and said, "Me and Kushina have just put him into the academy so there's nothing to fear Danzo." Minato sternly said hoping Danzo would make off from the topic at hand. Thankfully Danzo did back off, but Minato knew that the topic would come back at a later date.

"Now what i wanted to talk about before the elders rudely interrupted me is what we have found out about the new villages." Everyone in the room went stiff at the new information. Minato proceeded to take out an envelope out of his jacket.

"this envelope was sent by a raven. What I have read so far the person who wrote this is unknown to us." Minato could hear whispers now all through the room as the elders startled rambling to each other.

"Minato how do you even know it's from any of the new villages. What does the letter even intel?" This time the voice came from Shukaku Nara from the Nara clan.

"What I read to you may never leave this room, is that understood." Everyone nodded as Minato opened the envelope and took out the paper inside and started reading.

"Hokage of the Hidden konohagakure I extend my hand in friendship and wish peace with your village and mine. I am a kage as well and I know the risk that you are taking with this invitation. I will reveal myself and my village to you once the chūnin exams start in Konoha. Hopefully during that time, you and your council will decide on rather you wish to set an alliance with me. I hope to see you soon Hokage." Once Minato got done reading, an uproar of conversation suddenly started happening.

"How can we even trust that letter; it could be a trap!"

"Homura-san is right this could be a trap to take us off guard when the chūnin exams happen."

"We can't allow this, whoever wrote that letter must be dealt with immediately!"

"Silence!" Everyone quieted down and looked straight at Minato who was still holding the letter in his hand.

"Even though the letter seems obscure on who it is; we can't just assume that the person who wrote this is planning an attack upon the village. Though when the chūnin exams due come I will reinforce security just to be safe when this so called kage comes to our doors." Everyone nodded in agreement except for Homura and Danzo who looked like they were in their thoughts.

"Is it really wise to just let an unknown force enter our village Hokage-sama? We have no idea what they will be capable of." Inoichi Yamanaka, the clan head of the Yamanaka clan said with concern in his voice.

"It's not a good idea Yamanaka-san I am fully aware of this, but a Hokage must take risk and if this person is telling the truth on forming an alliance of some sort then it would be beneficial to Konoha." Minato stated, but before inoichi could or any others could say anything else Minato put up his hand to stop them.

"Now I want everyone to leave as I have work to be done, all of you are dismissed."

* * *

 _Drip_

Rama's feelings and nerves had come back to life, but he was confused since he knew that he had gone to sleep, but he for some reason felt awake. He felt wet as well and looking around he saw that the place he was in looked rusted and outright filthy. He sat up only to look down and see he was in a huge puddle of water. Observing around as what caught his eye shocked him. A huge gate could be seen, bars were rusted and looked like they were going to rust away any second.

 _Drip_

What was that sound? It echoed as if he was in some kind of enclosed room or hallway, it felt strange, almost like he had been here before. The air was hard to breath being that the room was very humid and hot. Rama also noted that the room looked like a sewer of some sorts.

 _Drip_

There it was again, the boy frantically tried to find the water that was dripping. He slowly got to his feet and started walking down the hallway, looking around in case a threat would approach and he wasn't prepared. He was going to be a ninja, or would be a ninja, registering into the academy in the first place was a testament to that.

 _Drip_

A slip of paper was stuck to the middle of of the huge gate, with the Kanji "Seal" written on it.

"-sigh- where the heck am I?"

" **Come closer child.** " A voice said. Rama jolted in alarm at the voice that just randomly appeared. It didn't take too long for him to get that the voice was coming from the gate and approached the cage, he didn't know what to expect nor did he know what was behind the gate, but if the size of the gate said anything to the young brunette, it was that whatever was on the other side was tall and inhuman.

After a few steps, Rama stopped being only inches away from the gate, his common sense telling him to be prepared for anything. Trying to readjust his eyes, trying to see what figure was inside. After a while his eyes widened as the largest fox he had even seen, lay on the other side with a bored expression on its face. The fox was eyeing the boy carefully, as if calculating the child's movements.

Rama took notice of the large nine tails that seemed to have a mind of Its own and wave about around the back of the large fox. Though Rama felt intimidated by this gigantic space he stood his ground, making direct eye contact with the fox.

The fox's eyes seemed to mesmerize his own to a point where the emotion of intoxication felt like it was going to take over and make him go insane. The boy really didn't know what to say as he was completely flabbergasted at what was in front of him at the moment. The fox seemed to notice this and chuckle in almost an amused tone.

 **"Are you just going stand there and gawk at me?"** It asked. It wasn't a question; it was more like a confirmation as it read the Brunettes actions carefully. Rama seemed to nod slowly but still not say anything. As it smiled and shifted its position and lay in an almost relaxed posture, like a dog lying lazily on a couch it continued to observe the boy. Rama quickly got out of his stupor by shaking his head and looking at the fox's eyes once more.

 **"Do you know what I am?"** The question seemed to answer itself, how could Rama not know of the Kyuubi? The looks he would get from the villagers, the constant whispers of him being a demon. He knew when he was five that he was the container of the kyuubi. No one really knew who had defeated the kyuubi; all Minato had told him and everyone was that the man was once a Konoha shinobi and left it at that. Though he was confused as to why he was able to talk with the kyuubi and more confused where ever this place was.

"You're the Kyuubi." Rama stated. "I just thought that you were defeated, I never knew we could talk to each other" Rama said, Shocking the nine tails with the cage as he never thought that the boy would catch on this fast, though the boy never noticed its surprise as it appeared it was quickly gone. The fox closed its eyes as if it was contemplating something. Rama could see the fox was thinking, it wanted something from him that was for sure.

 **"You catch on fast kid and you don't seem scared by me either, I must say I'm impressed. But onto important matters, I simply want to talk with you."** Kyuubi replied in an almost bored tone. Rama nodded surprising the kyuubi. The boy neither showed fear nor hate for him. This was the first time one of his container had not showed no type of rage or fear. Kyuubi seemed to smile at him; it was confusing that the fox was being so… calm about this. He had heard stories about its rage, strong enough to take form and burn forests, crush villagers, shatter mountains, but here it was, just lying in a cage asking if he would talk with him.

'It seems as though the stories I heard were false."

"Sure what do you want to talk to me about?" Rama said still looking the kyuubi right in the eye in case he angered the beast, making sure he wouldn't disrespect the fox in anyway.

 **"I would like to make a contract with you. You see if I'm going to be with another container than I'd rather have a little more freedom then I did with the others before you. In return I shall give you access to my chakra and the benefits that come with it. "** Kyuubi replied. Rama seemed to raise an eyebrow, confused to the proposition. In his mind though he was utterly shocked at the deal. The deal in his eyes was really tempting though he felt bad for the kyuubi at the moment. Rama never hated the kyuubi. Deep down he knew that the stories about the kyuubi were wrong, they were just idiotic stories that the villagers made up. Though he was confused about a few things.

How could the fox know about his life? Did he know what the villagers do to him almost every day? There were so many questions running through his head right now to be sure what to ask the kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-san, could you please explain to me what's going on? Where am I and how do you know about my life? If you can answer that then I will gladly sign whatever contract, there is." Rama asked, seemingly surprising the kyuubi yet again but the beast nodded agreeing to the questions.

 **"Of course, right now we are in what I would call a Dream World. This place is based off your feelings and emotions, an easier way to say it that this place would be your mind, which is where I am currently held prisoner, thanks to one of your own."** Kyuubi said. Rama eyebrows furrowed as he learned this information.

"Kyuubi-san I'm sorry that your sealed inside me, I…I didn't know you were subconsciously inside me anyway. If I would have known, I would have tried to come here earlier." Rama said casting his head down in shame. Kyuubi was getting rather annoyed at how many times he had been shocked by this boy, but he couldn't help it. The kyuubi had never heard someone apologize to him, ever. The kyuubi really didn't know what to say.

" **You don't have to apologize kit, I understood that it wasn't your fault that I'm stuck here so don't blame yourself.** " The kyuubi said as soft as he could, but his voice was still deep so it still sounded as though he was angry. Rama nodded

 **"To understand the story of how I ended up here, we have to go back seven years to when I attacked your village, on the night of when you were sealed in me… But to know the full story, first you must know about your father."** Kyuubi said eyeing the dark haired child with mild amusement when he said father.

Rama's eyes widened when he heard the Kyuubi mention his father. Minato knew who his father was, but he only said that he was going to tell him when the time came. The only minuscule information he had gotten about his dad was that he died in the kyuubi's attack.

"You knew my father?" Rama said in a neutral tone trying to hold his excitement.

Kyuubi smiled slightly, the excitement of children, such innocence, but innocence in Rama was all but non-existent. Rama was ignored, kicked out of stores when he was alone, hated by his fellow shinobi all because they thought he was a demon. Rama though had Kushina and his siblings was forced to grow up quickly, but he still kept some of his childish antiques.

 **"I knew him, I spent some time with him…well my previous container did, his name was Yuuta Kishou if I remember correctly "** Kyuubi said as he watched the child's neutral face, but the kyuubi could see the boy's excitement in his eyes. Rama's mind was going crazy by the new information. He was also slightly mad at Minato for not telling him who at least his father's name was. Kishou; the name was strong and he loved it deep down.

"And what about my mother, did you know her as well?" Rama asked not caring that he showed his excitement anymore. The boy had a smile while looking at the kyuubi hoping he would have the answer. Kyuubi was amused at the child acting like a child for once in a long time. Ever since Rama found out that many people hated him for what he had inside him he always had to watch his own back, forced to grow up into the shoes of a responsible adult and care for himself. Kushina was a good care taker but Rama knew that if he didn't have Kushina it would be a lot harder for him. Kyuubi then frowned at the boy's question, he didn't know who the boy's mother was.

 **"Your mother is a mystery to me kit, I have no idea who she was."** Kyuubi said. Rama just nodded a little disappointed at the information.

"Do you know anything else about my father."

" **Sadly no all I remember while I was in Kushina is that she and your father were best friends. Maybe now that you know the truth she might be able to tell you more.** " Rama nodded though he knew if he told his mother about this, she would tell Minato and then things would get complicated for both him and the kyuubi.

 **"Rama… The villagers hate you because they think you are me. They think that me being sealed into you makes you me. It's common for villagers to misunderstand, but since you are hated by ninja, it's wrong and they should know better. Our situation is no different than a kunai and a scroll. If I am the kunai and you are the scroll, when the kunai gets sealed into the scroll, does that make the scroll a kunai? It's a simple matter of misunderstanding of how sealing works."** Kyuubi explained to the child who was staring straight at the kyuubi listening to everything it said.

"I don't think as you as a kunai though. Your not a tool, you have a conscious, you have everything that I have." Rama almost shouted mad that the kyuubi deduced it to that logic. To Rama this little conversation felt good. He felt comfort when talking to the beast in front of him.

The kyuubi saw this boy in front of him and was just in sheer disbelief. The boy truly didn't hate him. He hated to admit it, but it was nice to find someone who didn't look at him in disgust or fear him whenever they saw his presence. The fox liked the boy, his peaceful nature was growing on him.

Rama looked up at Kyuubi, staring him dead in the eyes, tears now noticeably streaming down his cheeks. he felt so dead inside for some reason. He finally knew why he was hated by everyone; he was hated, ostracized, ignored, and hunted sometimes because of their bigotry. He felt so much rage not at the kyuubi but at the villagers that saw the kyuubi as some evil person. All the kyuubi had shown was nothing but kindness.

"Kyuubi I've decided to sign whatever contract you have. Whatever the villagers or the shinobi who fear you are in the wrong and if we have to deal with the hate I would rather be prepared." Rama said, his eye's determined. Kyuubi went wide-eyed at the boy's mini speech. The boy was like nothing he had ever seen before and he was very mature for his age but the boy also had fire and compassion Kyuubi noted.

 **"You remind me so much of him "** Kyuubi whispered to himself, but because of kyuubi being a gigantic fox and all, its voice was loud and Rama clearly heard it.

"uhh what?"

" **Nothing sorry just me rambling, but I guess it's time to consummate the contract if you are ready.** " Rama quickly nodded seeing as the benefits were too good to pass up. Suddenly Rama heard a hissing around him. He observed his surroundings and went wide-eyed when he saw something that look like crimson energy coming towards him.

" **There's no need to fear Rama, let my energy connect to you. When it does the contract will be complete.** "

Rama looked at the kyuubi and trusted in the beast. Once the energy made contact, Rama jolted in pain falling down to his knees in pain, but not for long as the energy completely simulated with him. Rama then looked up at the kyuubi with a mock angry look.

"You knew that was going to hurt didn't you!" the boy shouted making the kyuubi laugh.

" **Hehehe yes I did but if I told you probably would have trusted me.** "

"I guess." Rama said slightly annoyed. "so what does making a contract intel?"

" **Well besides you getting to use my power, I get to see through your eyes, I taste everything you eat, feel everything you feel, were basically connected.** " The kyuubi stated which Rama nodded in confirmation. He then looked at the kyuubi with a confused expression.

"So why did you attack the village, because you and I know that you didn't do it because you hated the village. Weren't you supposed to be sealed inside Kushina?" Rama asked in a serious tone looking straight at the kyuubi. Kyuubi had to admit, this kid knew when to be serious, not five minutes ago had he been shown as caring and kind, but now he he was shown as a man who needed answers.

 **"It was not a matter of what my agenda was with the leaf village, it was a matter of someone else's stupid plot for revenge, from what I can tell. During pregnancy, a female Jinchuriki's seal is weakened to the point where it is possible for the Bijuu to escape from its host. I had a similar chance when Kushina gave birth to your so called siblings, however the fourth Hokage was keeping the seal in place so it was rather hard to break free.** **At the time, I was filled with rage, anger, I wanted to destroy everything when I escape, and I wanted to kill everything I could find. When I did escape however, Kushina had already given birth and the seal was rebuilding itself back to normal…**

 **However, I found that I was more or less forced out of Kushina's seal and when I got out, I find my freedom was shortly lived as a man with a single red eye that hid behind an orange swirled mask. That eye reminded me of one man, a man called Uchiha Madara. Before I even realized what had happened, I was pulled into a Genjutsu and was force to do that mans every command.**

 **I was then summoned to your village, and with no control over my body, I was commanded to lay waste to it, but luckily your father and the Hokage managed to subdue me and my mind was returned to my control. However before I could make my escape, I was pinned down by leaf shinobi and eventually I found myself pinned down by the fourth Hokage, the old monkey and your father. Before I even knew it, I was sealed into you."** Kyuubi explained. Rama was trying to see if the Kyuubi was lying, but the story seemed too connected and consistent to be made up, on the other hand, if he really was sealed into him at birth, that explained the secrecy that was kept from him from Minato. However, Rama really didn't care as it wasn't the kyuubi's fault so he didn't blame the beast.

 **"At first, I was in a rage; I couldn't believe I was sealed again! I tried to find every loop hole I could in this seal and claw my way out even if I killed you, at the time I couldn't care less for an insignificant child like you, I found myself to mighty and two powerful to be held down by a mere child."** Kyuubi chuckled as if it was a memory he was looking back on and laughing at how stupid he had been. Rama just seemed to stare at the large fox with a neutral expression listening to what the fox had to say.

 **"But after a while I found none, and I resigned to my fate as yet again, I was sealed, with no way out. After a year or two, I started to think, I started to contemplate why it seems to be like this, why the greatest of Bijuu such as myself has to get captured and sealed into a human like some sort of monster, force to become a weapon for a village of shinobi. As the more I thought, the more I came to realize that my rage was clouding my judgement, all I thought about was killing, but it was then I realized just maybe why I was put into you. Maybe the old man sage was right and I was just being ignorant and foolish."** Kyuubi said with a sigh, but continued again as he saw Rama eyes still on him patiently waiting for him to continue.

 **"I thought maybe I was meant to do something, maybe there is a purpose for me being here, just like with Kushina and Mito… maybe I was meant to help them in a way, the old man placed his trust in us to keep the peace in this land, but after a long time I turned bad, I felt rage, but now I feel like I did back then… I feel like I finally understand what old man sage was talking about… we Bijuu are meant to carry on his will to keep the peace, but we have not done that, we help wage war, even now we still do… and it was then that I had felt a great shame, a feeling so foreign to me that I had trouble understanding it at first… regret… I regret not helping Mito, I regret not helping Kushina… maybe if I did, You and I wouldn't be in this situation. But now, I can change that, it seems the old sage has been watching over me and has given me another chance to make things right, to help bring peace to this world, and I believe I can help you achieve it Rama."** Kyuubi said with a slight smile. Rama returned his smile with his own. Ever since he had met the kyuub, he knew that the beast was not truly evil, just misunderstood and lonely like himself. He also understood that the kyuubi felt rage and anger for being inside him, since he would be just like the kyuubi if he had to be sealed like this.

"I may not understand what you have gone through Kyuubi, but your wrong about one thing. Your hate and anger was completely in the right. If any other person was sealed up like you were then they would be having the same emotions as you do," Rama Said.

"I know you're not lying to me as it would be inconvenient to lie as it would make the situation worse for both of us. And I'm pretty sure that if I die than you die as well… that's what I read up on about the **Shiki Fuujin** anyway." Rama said but before he could continue, Kyuubi interrupted him.

 **"Yes you are correct that if you die, I die as well. That's how this seal works. Your father, and Yondaime Hokage were Fūinjutsu masters. Your father I remember placed the _Shiki Fuujin_ _(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_** **on your body when he sealed me into you during our fight. He also placed _Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)_ over the seal for extra protection. He was truly a seal master, so if I take over your body by force and kill you, I'll die as well. Though I still confused that he was able to know those sealing techniques as Kushina never taught him those seals"** Kyuubi explained. Rama seemed to tilt his head to the side, not understanding what the fox meant. Minato's Notes clearly stated that the **Shiki Fuujin** were mainly Uzumaki techniques only for Uzumaki to use In dire 's eyes went wide as he put two-and-two together.

"If mom and Minato didn't teach him those seals then he learned them on his own or learned them from another Uzumaki." Rama said.

" **Maybe but we'll never know since he's dead now. The only people who knew your father is Minato, Kushina and that Raven Anbu that always stalks you."** That last person the Kyuubi had said made Rama get shivers up his spine. Raven was the last person he would go to to get information about his dad. Though he did like her as and she was like a sister to him, everyone knew that behind her fake emotions lied something dark. Rama predicted that Bringing up his father to her would probably bring up some dark pasts that he didn't want her to remember, for his safety of course. Not only would bringing up his father be bad but it would also bring up the topic of the kyuubi as well. He didn't mind talking about the kyuubi, but that didn't mean others did.

"You said that the man reminded you of Uchiha Madara right? Then he's definitely an Uchiha and a strong one at that since he was able to control you like Madara did."

" **Yes but the man I know is not Madara. Madara would never have a mask on to hide his identity. The man had too much pride, that if he was still alive and wanted to lay waste to the village he would have showed his face to all of konoha. The mask man also had abilities that I had never seen before; abilities that Madara never had."** The Kyuubi explained. Rama nodded believing the kyuubi as the boy had read books about Madara Uchiha. To say-the-least the man was flashy but powerful nonetheless. The man didn't even use the infamous sharingan to use genjutsu on his enemies. He liked to fight them head on never using ninja tactics. Rama noted that Madara was more like a Samurai then anything. He had honor in fights something that a ninja should not really have.

"Alright Kyuubi… eh, do you have a name instead of just Kyuubi? I mean calling you by the number of your tails just seems a bit odd. Do Bijuu have names?" Rama asked as he squinted at Kyuubi's fox tails waving around as the lazy fox just lay with his head on top of his paws.

 **"Kurama. I've already decided that I was going to give you my name before you left anyway. You also have shown kindness that no other container has ever shown and I'm thankful for that."** Kyuubi, now as he dubbed Kurama replied. Rama smiled as he gave the fox a traditional grin.

"Nice to meet you Kurama-san, I hope I can get to know you better." Rama said with a grin. Kurama scoffed, but smile as well.

 **"Nice to meet you too Rama… now for the proposition… As of right now, the way your father left the seal, I am able to send you seventy percent of my maximum youki as a max. We can mix you chakra and my youki together and strengthen our bond and allow to semi-transform. You would only need use twenty percent of my youki to allow you to go Bijuu-mode. …That's weird…."** Rama saw the fox go wide-eyed which was a shock to him as this was the first time he saw Kurama surprised like this.

"What's wrong Kurama-san."

" **No one's ever been able to access seventy percent of my youki before. Kushina and Mito were only able to access fifty at best."** Kurama explained to Rama but he was really talking to himself as he was in deep thought for the moment but he just shrugged it off in the end.

"Soooo what does that imply. And what's bijuu mode? Rama asked with a comical question mark on top of his head. Kurama sighed and chuckled at Rama's question. The boy was smart, but sometimes he could be clueless.

 **"Basically it's a mixture of Your chakra and my youki if both of us are willing to blend our energies and it will allow you to transform per-say. It increases your strength, speed and sensing abilities to new heights, although, you will have to train how to use it."** Kurama explained. Rama was in a state of confusion at the moment. He was going to be trained by Kurama!? Once he realized that, kurama was going to be his teacher he mentally was delighted as Kurama was thousands of years old and without-a-doubt had endless knowledge that kurama could share with him.

 **"However I am not trained in the shinobi arts, so I will not be able to help you with jutsu… that is something you will have to learn on your own. I can however help you with extensive chakra control so you will be able to utilize the Bijuu mode to its full potential."** Kurama continued looking down seeing a frown from Rama. Kurama smirked when a number of different chakra control exercises came to mind. Maybe he still retained its sadistic side as it chuckled lowly to himself.

"So you're going to help not per say shinobi training but with Chakra control?" Rama asked in wonder. Kurama sighed and chuckled. Kurama noded letting Rama know that he was correct.

 **"yes, I believe that you can become something very great. I will not abandon you like I did with my other host. So in order to keep us alive I'd rather train you in controlling my youki rather than later when you are in danger."** Kurama replied. He then saw Rama bowing to him in a respectful way.

"Arigato Kurama-sensei… I don't know what else to say to express my feelings." Rama said with a smile. The boy had finally found a friend, a friend he would stick with for the rest of his life, someone who would help him. Kurama grinned and looked away in mock annoyance.

 **"Bah! Such words, don't thank me it feels weird after what I have done."** Kurama said feeling uncomfortable with the praise. Rama frowned.

"I already said that it wasn't that any of your fault that this happened. You are my friend, my partner that I rely on. And until I can free you out of this prison without me dying then that will stay that way I hope if you are willing to do so." Rama State with determination in his eyes. Kurama was beyond shocked at this. This boy wanted him to be free?

" **Boy I don't think that's possible.** "

"Well i'll make it possible…I'll become a better seal master then Minato or my dad combined and then I'll free you. I just hope we can still become friends." After Rama was done with his mini declaration Kurama said nothing. He didn't know whether to be happy or completely annoyed at the boys promise.

'Now I am certain that this boy will change this world. Not by you will father but his own. He will make his own destiny whether or not you like it. And I will help this boy become the person he truly wishes to be.' Kurama thought with a wide grin.

Rama kept observing the fox and saw a grin, but then got startled when he saw a fist made by Kurama that was held just outside of the cage. Rama looked confused and looked to Kurama to explain his actions.

 **"This will be the second step to our bond. Bump fists and I'll open a Youki network between us, but this seal will restrict more than thirty percent so I'll only be able to give you seventy, which should be well enough since no other container of mine has been able to withstand that much. I'm kinda curious how you'll be able to handle that much Youki but if you handle seventy percent…so be it."** Kurama said. Rama understood what the large fox had just said and slowly nodded.

 **"This Youki network will allow me to control your chakra flow, so when you enter Bijuu mode, I can help you in certain areas so you don't end up killing yourself by overloading your chakra network and coils by accident."** Kurama continued. Rama nodded as he took in this information. He was still so happy to have a friend like Kurama, someone willing to actually help him reach his goals that he didn't even know how to achieve. He didn't care what he had done in the past, he could tell the fox was trying to make up for it now and he'd be dammed it someone tried to fix that.

And on that note, Rama replied with a simple fist bump with Kurama. Almost after a few seconds, he felt a huge change.

What felt like a river of life and power exploded around Rama's form, his form changed as he was suddenly lit up in a yellow/orange flame? His Black hair stood up, waving around in a non-existent breeze. Strange black lines appeared around his body and mainly focused around his mid-section.

It was a feeling of pure ecstasy; his whole body looked like it was on fire. The golden orange flames would dance around his shoulders; his hair was standing and waving in a breeze. He felt alive, he felt powerful, and he felt like he could take on the world. He looked back at Kurama with a smile so bright it could dwarf the sun.

It was then he noticed something, he could feel something coming from Kurama… it felt like happiness? Mixed with something from relief to pride, Rama wasn't sure what to make of this, but before he could ask, Kurama seemed to answer his own question.

 **"In that form, you can feel other people's emotions if you focus hard enough. A useful skill when you are trying to figure out true intentions and see if people are lying. Though this is surprisingly unexpected. So my speculations were true. You don't Have Chakra but youki"** The large fox said with a smile. Rama examined his body; he had never felt so good in his life. He actually looked like he was on fire. Rama then looked at Kurama with a confused expression.

 _"_ What do you mean Kurama?" Rama was completely confused. What did Kurama mean that he had no chakra?

" **Promise you won't freak out."**

 **"** what…"

" **Just promise me."** This confused Rama greatly as he saw kurama with a serious expression. What kurama was going to say was serious to his wellbeing. Rama simply nodded promising he wouldn't freak out from whatever revelation

" **You're not particularly human Rama, But somehow Hanyou…"** Rama went wide-eyed at the revelation. What did Kurama mean by that? Hanyou?

"What do you mean Kurama, how can I be a Hanyou."

" **Hmmm I have no idea, but you are half demon and half human and that is a fact. That is the only explanation for how you were able to access that form. If you weren't half Hanyou then that form wouldn't have been possible. Well… it would be possible just not at your current state, since your chakra wouldn't have been matured enough.** " The revelation hit Rama hard and Kyuubi could feel its container concern.

" **Do not be alarmed Rama. I'm just as shocked as you are. To think I would have a container half demon was not my initial prediction. Though it seems as though that this will be easier than I thought. Chakra and Youki can merge together but with our energies being the same types it has merged even better than expected.** " Kurama explained with a grin on his face this conversation just kept getting interesting for him at each passing second.

"So…wait one of my parents must have been a demon then." Rama deduced to himself, but said it out loud.

" **That is a probable deduction, but we'll really never know unless someone who either really knew your father or somehow knew your mother. Though that will be highly unlikely. Youkai usually hide from any type of human inhabitants and they never talk about their…differences.** " Rama just nodded and putting the information in the back of his mind hoping that it would come back at a later time.

"So…what happens now kurama."

" **We've talked far too long; we'll start training your youkai tomorrow until then we'll stay in touch.** " Rama just nodded and said goodbye to the giant fox.

* * *

In matter of seconds, Rama found himself waking up. He sprang up from his bed and noticed that it was the morning. How long had he spent talking to Kurama? Surely it was more than 4 hours. Never the less, he twisted his body in his bed and got up.

 ** _"You're not particularly human Rama, but somehow Hanyou…."_** Kurama's voice echoed throughout his mind. He was thinking continuously on what Kurama said in the dream world. How was he not human? He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Sochi it's time for breakfast, get up."

"coming!" Rama shouted putting on his clothes and and walking out the door.

* * *

 **Alright chapter done. This chapter brought up a lot of revelations and things that need explaining but they will be explained in due time.**

 **Now Just because my OC has the Kyuubi mode does not mean he will be overpowered. Gradually over time he will be able to control the Kyuubi Youki. As for right now if he used the kyuubi energy it wouldn't look red like Naruto had accessed it. It would be more like the kyuubi form that Naruto took in the end of the Chikara arc except smaller in size.**

 **Rama's Half demon/Half human thing will be discussed at a later date.**

 **Most of Naruto's secrets in the show could be figured out by anyone so Kyuubi and Rama figuring out that the masked man wasn't Madara was just common sense.**

 **I don't know what the next chapter will named but it will be out in another week.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

* * *

Naruto Chapter 03: Going Into the Demons Den for Answers

"Okay class due to you students having higher grades than the other classes, Mizuki and I think you kids are ready to use basic academy jutsu. After the end of my lecture we will all give you scrolls that consists of the **H enge no Jutsu**, **Bunshin no Jutsu** and the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. For right now though we will be taking a ten-minute break" Iruka explained to the class. Most of the students were very excited. The only people who weren't showing any type of excitement were Sasuke who was staring at the window probably in thought, Shikamaru who was asleep and Rama who was in his thoughts.

"Hey, nii-san." Naruto whispered. Rama turned around and smiled at his brother leaned forward to see what Naruto had to say.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you think I'm ready for Tou-sans training?" Naruto asked his sweat coming down his forehead. Rama rose an eye brow at this.

"Wait…Minato's going to train you? Isn't he always busy?" Rama asked. This was very strange to him as he had known that Minato Namikaze never made time for him nor Naruto or Natsumi. With his position as Hokage, training an academy student would be nearly impossible.

"Well…no uh…I was thinking that Kaa-san would teach me about tou-san fighting style and jutsu's. I would like to get started on those since they're my birth right and I want to become strong so I can become Hokage just like my dad then he'll have no other choice but to acknowledge me." Naruto stated almost shouting. Rama blinked for a few seconds but frowned a few seconds later.

"I never thought you wanted to be Hokage. Well it really isn't surprising you want to be Hokage, but to tell you the truth Naruto you're not ready yet. We've only been academy students for two days. You should wait a couple of years before you start training with your dad's techniques." Rama Explained which Naruto nodded in agreement though Rama could see a slight disappointment in Naruto's eye's. He then put his hand on Naruto shoulder to reassure him. "It's a nice goal that you want to become Hokage, but i would recommend not doing it for your father, but doing it for yourself."

"Don't worry Naruto you'll be ready to use those techniques when the time comes…just not right now." Rama said making Naruto smile and nod. Rama was about to say something else when he was tapped on by the shoulder from behind. He turned around only to see Sasuke Uchiha looking at him. Rama looked at him with a neutral expression and said, "What can do for you Uchiha-san." The first time Rama laid eyes on Sasuke he had thought that the boy was rather arrogant and cocky. Rama also typically didn't like the Uchiha since one; most of them were the ones that tried to hunt him down to kill him on his rare nights out. And two; they always seemed to show malevolence when you even got close to them…well the ones he would meet anyway. The only one who he had any interactions with was Itachi Uchiha. The man was his teacher every now and then when raven taught him, but Rama never got to really know the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke to him was basically the same as any other Uchiha he had met, arrogant, prideful and most of all hard headed and easy to anger.

"I don't really care if you accept or not, but my Kaa-san really wants to meet you for some reason. If you have any time to come to the Uchiha compound she would like that I guess." Sasuke lazily said. Rama was of course taken back by the invitation. He had never really been to the Uchiha compound nor did he want to for that matter, but he didn't want to just put down an offer as that would seem rude. He had additionally known a little about Sasuke's mother. She was also the wife of the Uchiha head, Fugaku Uchiha.

'Kurama what do you think?'

' **-sigh- I guess we can postpone our training for tomorrow. Though I really don't want to see anymore uchiha in my whole entire life time, this woman is someone I'm familiar with.** ' Rama raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, 'how so?' Rama mentally asked.

' **This woman is friends with Kushina, she may be able to tell you something about your father.** ' Kurama said getting a nod from Rama as it sounded like a good Idea.

"Fine Uchiha-san I'll come. What time do I need to arrive?"

"After class I'll bring you to the compound, we wouldn't want you to get lost." Sasuke said walking off and going back to his seat. Rama didn't miss the jab that Sasuke said to him but he just shrugged it off. He then turned to Naruto who looked like he was observing the whole conversation.

"Naruto I'll be home late. Tell Kaa-san and Natsumi that I'll be back." Naruto nodded and went back to his studies in the book that Iruka had given him.

After class was over everyone had gotten their own scrolls for the academy jutsu's. Before they left though Iruka had said that class wasn't going to be back until six weeks later on. Rama thought that that would be a great opportunity to not only learn all the jutsu's in the scroll, but to also train his Youki in an isolated area...well if he could find one.

Right now he was walking with Sasuke to the Uchiha compound. The walk was relatively quiet as neither of them talked to one another. Sasuke noticed that most of the villagers looked at Rama with hate and distain but when he looked at Rama for a reaction, he saw nothing. Sasuke wondered why the villagers would look at Rama that way, but as soon as they got to the Uchiha compound he put the thought into the back of his mind.

To say the least, the Uchiha compound was rather nicely organized. The houses were traditional Japanese. The stores and ninja shops though looked basically the same outside of the Uchiha compound with the exception of the Uchiha symbol on the stores and shops. Rama for some strange reason felt uncomfortable being in the Uchiha estate. He didn't know why but he could feel a dark presence all around the area.

" **The Uchiha are known for hate Rama. What your feeling right now is that same emotion and ever since Uchiha Madara was banished from his own clan this…hatred has only grown stronger.** " Kurama explained letting out a growl at the end of his explanation.

'Why does this happen with only the Uchiha specifically. This aura…its freaking me out.' Rama said almost showing regret on his face. He regretted even coming here, but he needed answers and he needed them now. As they walked through the Uchiha compound he could see the looks he was giving and it was even worse than what he got from the villagers. Unlike the villagers, the Uchiha mostly was made out of trained shinobi. Waves upon waves of killer intent were gushing out of each person who was looking at Rama. Luckily before anything bad happened Rama and sasuke had already arrived at their destination.

Sasuke opened the door to his family's house only to see his mom and dad at the dinner table. His father was eating while his mother was writing into a scroll of some sorts. The woman was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. Rama noted that the woman was stunningly beautiful almost rivaling Kushina in the looks department. As for the man he had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty.

As Rama closed the door behind him, Sasukes mother and father noticed and looked at the two children. "Hello tou-san, kaa-san." Sasuke greeted to his parents with a smile on his face.

"Welcome sochi, dinners in the kitchen so go eat and once your done go to bed. Itachi will be teaching you how to use your fire element for tomorrow so get some good rest." His mother stated gently. Sasuke simply nodded and went to the kitchen. Both parents then looked at Ram, motioning him to take a seat near the table. He complied and sat down. He then glanced at the woman wanting to know her name first.

"My Name is Rama Uzumaki, Nice to meet you…" Rama said nudging them politely to state their own names.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Mikoto Uchiha." Rama nodded and gave a slight bow in respect. He then looked at the the man who was not even looking at him. Rama already knew who Fugaku Uchiha was. He was the head of the Uchiha clan and what Minato told him was right, then he knew this was a really bad idea of coming here. Rumors had it that Fugaku wanted nothing but to kill Rama in order to try and kill the nine-tails. Just sitting next to the person who wanted to kill you as a baby didn't sit well with Rama.

"Nice to meet you Fugaku-san." Rama said with a slight bow. The only thing Rama got was a glare and a quick nod from the man. Rama could see that Fugaku didn't like him, but this was not the time to get scared now.

'Ugh your already here so might as well get this over with so I can go back home.' Rama said to himself.

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke-san told me you wanted to see me right?"

"Yes, yes itachi has told me great things about you Rama-kun. Itachi thinks that you are somewhat skilled for you average academy student." She said giggling at the end. Rama smiled at the compliment but mentally he still really wanted to leave this house. Due to kurama youki and his youki now merged he could feel so much negative emotion it he wasn't doing too well handling it.

"Itachi-sensei is my teacher from now and then but most of the time Raven-san teaches me." Rama stated. Both adults went wide-eyed by the information. Rama could see Mikoto reaction, but Fugaku surprise quickly left showing a neutral face again.

'No wonder the boy is so skilled, that crazy woman is better than even itachi.'

"I see." Mikoto said.

"I actually have a question for you Mikoto-san if you may tell me anyway."

"Ask away." Rama then took a deep breath. 'Moment of truth'

"You knew who my father was right? Yuuta kishou."

"…"

"…"

For a while silence could be felt within the room. Rama saw the shocked expressions on Mikoto and Fugaku's face slightly amusing him. Mikoto was the first to get out of her stupor and looked at Rama with a serious expression.

"How do you know Yuuta-kun."

"Minato told me on my 6th birthday. Though he told me to tell no one of my heritage, he did tell me I could ask information about him to the people that knew my father to a certain extent." Rama lied but his face was completely neutral and stoic enough that Mikoto didn't find the lie out. On the other hand, Rama saw Fugaku who was finding it a little hard to believe Rama.

"Why would Hokage-sama tell you of your heritage now? I thought he said he was going to give you that scroll once you became chūnin." Fugaku said finally interested in the conversation as this was Yuuta they were talking about. Rama continued and said, "Though he told me about who my father was he didn't give me the scroll, that I still have to wait until I become a chūnin." Rama explained to the two adults. Rama could see that the two were in thought, but eventually they nodded in understanding. on the other hand Rama's mind was in going crazy.

'So Tou-san left me something? A scroll for his jutsu's and techniques probably?'

"Why are you asking me about Yuuta-kun though when you could have asked Kushina-chan or better yet Minato himself?" Mikoto asked. Rama was mentally sweating bullets. The lie was taking him to questions he did not want to go. He had one more lie up his sleeve. If this didn't work then he would have a lot of explaining to do and the council already didn't trust him, so telling them that Kurama had given him the information about his father sent shivers up his spine just at the thought of it. Rama responded almost immediately and said, "I would ask Kaa-san but I don't want her to be reminded of memories of my father nor do I want Minato to be reminded that he couldn't do anything for his friend. So I came to you to set the record straight as Minato told me that you knew my Tou-san as well." Rama said getting a nod from Mikoto.

"Well…how should I put this your father was very much a loner. He rarely talked to anyone and because of that no one really knew the man. The only people he would talk to was his friends that he had made. Yuuta was a very powerful ninja, unbeatable actually. Yuuta was renowned for his perfect swordsmanship. Do you know about the seven swordsman Rama-kun?" Mikoto asked the boy which he nodded in confirmation.

"Yes they're an organization consisting of only the greatest blade-wielding shinobi of their generation that Kirigakure can produce. There can only be seven members at a time hence the name. The swords of the Seven Swordsmen are passed down from generation to generation. Well…that's what I've read in my books anyway." Rama said.

"You are very well informed i see. No wonder itachi likes you so much. But getting back on topic, your father had fought all of them at once. His skill was even greater than Kushina herself. And that's not even counting his perfect perception abilities." Rama rose his eyebrow in confused at the woman's last statement.

"What do you mean perfect perception?"

"I mean his perception was better than even the sharingan." Getting a shock expression from the boy and a "humph" from her husband. Fugaku also knew of this perfect eye sight that Yuuta Kishou had as it was legendary. He hated to admit it but the man had and did surpass even the sharingan, he had seen it with his own eyes when he was on a mission with the man. Yuuta was a god on the battlefield and what was even more terrifying was that the man checked his tracks once the job was done. Every kill the man made, he would either dispose of the body or take it back to Konoha. Besides Konoha, no other villages knew of his existence and his states were never in the bingo book. Konoha had officially dubbed the man the "white reaper" due to him killing thousands upon thousands of ninja without being discovered.

"I swear I always thought that Yuuta had eye's in the back of his head sometimes." Mikoto said ending with a giggle.

"Did he ever tell you about my mom."

Mikoto could be seen in thought for a few seconds but then said, "Unfortunately Yuuta never told us who she was, but every time we brought up the woman Yuuta always became how should I say…startled." Rama had an disheartened feeling in his stomach when the woman said startled. Mikoto continued and said, "it was very rare to see emotion from Yuuta, but every time we brought up his "wife" we all saw nothing but pure fear in his eyes."

'So…my father was scared of my mother. That's kind of shocking considering his reputation as a shinobi.' He thought to himself.

" **Rama just because he was a strong shinobi doesn't mean he was fearless. Everyone has a fear and I'm quite sure you father had some skeletons in his closet**." Kurama said into Rama's mind.

'I know it's just hard to believe...you know with all the information i have on him.'

Rama then glanced at Mikoto as said, "what was my father to you Mikoto-san?" Mikoto looked a bit surprised by the question as she really didn't have any connections with the man. Sure they were friends back then but to Yuuta a friend was very different to him. She didn't know him like she knew Kushina or Minato even though they were in the same class at the academy. "We never really knew each other Rama-kun though he was my friend we never talked much. The only person who spoke to him frequently was Kushina, the third Hokage, and Minato. You see he never had a lot of friends, only talking to two at most." Mikoto explained to Rama which she got a nod in return. Rama then got up from the table and bowed to both of them.

"Thank you for telling me all this. This has helped me a lot." Rama saw Mikoto give a gentle smile at him and said, "Don't worry about it and if you have any more questions that need to be answered then come back anytime." Rama simply nodded and left the compound. Once he had left Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other with a serious gaze.

"The boy is smart like his father; it would be a hindrance if the boy ever got stronger. Especially if that hindrance makes the Uchiha elders think that the boy will stop the coup d'etat in any way." Fugaku said sternly getting a nod from his wife.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. I don't want Yuuta's child to die. Once the coup is a success he will be a great resource for our new government."

"Indeed."

* * *

"I'm so glad I'm out of that place." Rama said currently frantically running away from the Uchiha compound. Rama noticed that the the sky was pitch black and it was night time. He was honestly scared going back home, hesitant to face his mother's wraith. though he had a good explanation of why he was out so late, Kushina was stubborn. Going through the village he found out that it was deserted and no one was on the streets.

Suddenly he heard something from above. He looked up to see a shadowy figure hoping to building-to-building. Having his curiosity peaked he started following the figure. The shadow though was to fast and Rama had lost who ever it was. After observing the area, he widened his eyes in shock at what he saw. A massive forest is what he saw. Everything looked gigantic. The trees were the tallest trees he had ever seen in and it shocked him to no end.

"Kurama are you seeing this?"

" **Hmm the forest of death, known for its giant creatures, lush trees that are older than anyone on this earth and the origin of summoning contracts. It's a very good area and it will be the area that I train you in.** " Rama looked bewildered at what Kurama had just implied.

"You want me to train in there. Are you crazy!" Rama shouted clearly showing fear on his face.

" **Humph if this is all that will get you scared then you really don't want to know what's in store for you during training**." Rama suddenly got the chills. Whatever training Kurama had in store for him, he knew then that it wasn't going to be easy at all. Rama sighed and said **, "** well I guess I'll get going then." After a few minutes Rama had finally made it home. He was surprised to see that once he opened the door he saw a malevolent red head staring daggers at him. Before he could protest though Kushina beat him to it.

"I know where you've been but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me yourself. Our house is right next to the academy. It wouldn't have taken you long to get here and just simply say you were going over to Mikoto's house. Next time think about the others that care about you. Now get in the shower and go to bed. We'll talk about this at a later time. Right now i don't want to see your face as i'm very upset with you" Kushina stated sternly giving Rama a hard gaze just to show how serious she was. Rama obeyed and went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

The next day came and Rama got right into training. Kushina made him train with his bow for five hours as a punishment for being out so late at night. Rama had lied to Kushina that the reason why he was at Mikoto's place was to just spend time with Sasuke. luckily for him she had bought the lie, only for Rama to pray that the topic would never resurface.

After his training with Kushina he had gone to the forest of death. What he first noticed about the forest was that every animal was hostile. If it wasn't for his agility and endurance, he would have surly died to one of the giant creatures. The forest was also humid and hot like a tropical rain forest making the journey to find an isolated area even harder. After a few minutes of searching, Rama found a spot. There was a water fall in this area and the grass surprisingly looked tamed considering the rest of the forest, which made the grass look as tall as normal tree's. This place was also not to far, but not to close to the village making it easy to get back home if he needed to.

" **This area is perfect. Now for the next six weeks we will be working on tree running exercise, water walking, building your general muscle mass and learning whatever is in that scroll since we need that to pass the academy**." Kurama explained only to make to Rama groan at the sheer feat of Kurama's training.

" **If your groaning now then you're going to feel like you want to die later. And with your energy being youki it will only be harder**."

"Whys that?" Rama asked with a frown. This frown didn't go unnoticed by Kurama and the fox gave a sadistic grin to his container. " **Youki is a lot denser then chakra. Youki is you could say is a mixer of chakra and killer intent. Chakra can be felt but that doesn't mean it can be felt enough to produce fear into people. For humans to produce fear into others they have to use their killer intent to do this. With youki fear is automatically produced by just how dense and raw the youki is. The reason why you're here even now is to use your youki to its fullest while no shinobi can sense your presence."** Kurama explained.

"That still doesn't explain why I will have trouble with the exercise."

" **These exercises need small bits of chakra to do it. While others have chakra and it would probably only take them a few weeks to master the exercises for you it could take longer. Even if you tried to get your youki or even my youki to its lowest it would still be too much. This also goes for any jutsu that is e-c level.** " After Kurama had explained everything Rama was currently in deep thought. If what Kurama said was right it would take him ages to get up enough control over his youki to do anything really.

"So what's the solution Kurama." Rama said giving the signal that he was calm in the situation. Even though he knew that it would be harder for him than any other person, he still needed to push on.

" **This is where this get tricky. Your youki and mine have already merged so what I'm going to do is give waves of youki in order to keep your endurance until your body can't take it anymore. With this limited amount of endurance your body will go into a state of adrenaline giving you none stop energy. This will allow you to keep up with the exercise until your able to succeed. Every training we go through you i will only leave you with enough energy to walk back home and go to sleep. Is that clear**." What Kurama didn't sound like a statement, but more like an order. Rama nodded either way since if he wanted to get stronger he needed to get through this hurdle.

" **Alright let's begin. Let's start with the tree running exercises shall we**."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Currently in the Uzumaki residence Kushina was helping her son and daughter with the scroll Iruka had given them. Natsumi has surprisingly got the hang of walking on trees while Naruto only was half way there, but with enough time he would get there. academy style was difficult for the siblings due to switching between the fighting style that Kushina taught them and the one at the academy, but they got the hang of it after a few hours of practice. It also didn't surprise Kushina when her children could get the hang of the Bunshin no Jutsu. Due to them being Uzumaki their chakra reserves were to big making it impossible for them to perform low level jutsu's, but Kushina had a solution to this.

"Naruto, Natsumi that's enough. It seems like you two can't do the Bunshin no Jutsu so I'll give you one that suits you. It's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu; this jutsu will be easier for you."

"But kaa-san isn't that a jōnin level jutsu?" Natsumi asked with a confused expression. She knew about the shadow clone and knew of its properties. It was a very powerful jutsu. Not only were the clones solid unlike the standard bunshin, but they also gave the user endless knowledge. Training would be instantly easier for her and Naruto, but was it fair for others that they got this and others didn't.

"Yes but due to your Uzumaki blood your chakra is just too massive to create a normal bunshin. With the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu it will take away the amount the normal bunshin were supposed to take but with the upside you have a stronger clone."

"That's so cool Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down in excitement making his mother giggle. He then stopped to think for a minute.

"Isn't Rama going to need this too since he's Uzumaki as well." Naruto said surprisingly Kushina. Rama had Uzumaki blood but not enough for him to have the massive reserves like she, Naruto and Natsumi did right? Until he performed the kage Bunshin no jutsu, she would never know.

'I guess when he comes back home we could give it a try.'

"That's very thoughtful of you Sochi, I'll ask when he comes back alright." Naruto nodded still excited that he would learn a new jutsu, and a jōnin level jutsu at that.

"Alright let's get started. All you have to do is copy my hand signs and use the same quantity of chakra you were using with the normal Bunshin." Naruto and Natsumi simply nodded and observed their mother's hands ready to learn a new jutsu.

 **Uchiha compound- council meeting**

"Fugaku-sama the Hokage already suspect the coup, we must launch our attack now!"

"If we wait any longer our clan will be doomed to suffer under the Hokages government."

"Silence you wretched old fools!" Fugaku the leader of the Uchiha clan shouted in anger. The meeting of Uchiha elders was not going as Fugaku had planned. The elders were way to impatient to destroy Konoha. It was beyond revenge; now it was just sheer stupidity that had taken over the elder council.

"We have to think more intelligently then that. Minato Namikaze is a smart man and if we just attack now casualties will be higher, but if we think and plan we can win." Fugaku exclaimed to the councilman in front of him. They gradually calmed down, but Fugaku could still hear whisper within the room.

"Using the nine-tails is still in effect Fugaku-sama?" A female elder said. Fugaku turned with a glare making the woman get startled from the heads gaze. "That boy will not be touched. After we have taken over Konoha Rama Uzumaki will be trained and made into our personal weapon for the new village. He is more valuable than the nine-tails." This shocked nearly everybody in the room.

"Fugaku-sama are you serious, the boy for a long time was part of our plan. With the nine-tails unleashed Konoha would be nothing for but ruble."

"I don't care if the nine-tails will give us an advantage or not, you or any other Uchiha who touches that boy's head will die by my hand personally. Is that understood!" Fugaku shouted leaking out killer intent daring anyone to say anything that would anger him further. Fortunately, the elders backed off and remained silent.

"Since the nine-tails is off limits we will have to go with plan b."

"And what would plan b be Fugaku-san." All elders noticed a sound of footsteps that could be heard nearby. What a merged was a figure had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. The man wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which included a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. This man was none other than Shinsui Uchiha.

Fugaku then surveyed around the room to see all the elder's reaction. To say they were confused and shocked would have been an understatement.

"Shinsui here is plan b as he has achieved something that not been achieved since Madara Uchiha. He has Awakened his Magekyou sharingan." Everyone in the room looked at Fugaku with a Shocked expression.

"With Shinsui's Mangekyou Sharingan we can control Minato Namikaze. This is the ability that Shinsui has with his Sharingan." Fugaku stated leaving the room in silence. Everyone had eventually nodded to the idea as they knew who shinsui was. The boy was powerful, stronger than even Itachi. Not only was he stronger than Itachi, but he was completely faithful to the coup unlike the Uchiha prodigy. Though there was one individual in the shadows that was watching this all with a grimace on his face.

"So this is what you are planning father? You were stupid to even try a coup on Konoha, but now it seems you're stupid enough to use my best friend for your plans. I not going to have it!'

* * *

 **So this chapter was shorter. I've just gone back to college and i don't have much time to do these chapters anymore, but i will try my best to get them out.**

 **So the training begins. Rama as i said will have a harder time than any other character in the fanfic due to him only having Youki. Basically how i see youki is that its just raw power. And with the tailed beast i thought that instead of it just being chakra it would be a rawer version of it.**

 **With this chapter i'm still trying to just give my oc enough development so this chapter might've seemed slow to everyone reading it, but next chapter i'll try and spice it up a little.**

 **Next week Chapter: Where There is Hatred, There is Love.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

* * *

Naruto Chapter 04: Where there is Hatred, there is Love

Uchiha Itachi. First son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Immensely skilled from the very beginning of his shinobi career, he proved time and time again that he deserved the title of a prodigy. Graduating at the academy at age seven, a feat that no one ever managed; since he only took a year to become a genin and it didn't take him long to pass the chunnin exams at the age of ten. By the time he was thirteen, with an already completely evolved sharingan, his family's famous doujutsu, he was already enrolled in the most prestigious and honored ninja organization in Konoha called Anbu.

He was revered by everyone, both because of his lineage and his skills. Men would dream of surpassing him and women dreamed of marrying him (Fan girls). He was pretty much the center of attention, which was pretty hard, considering that Konoha had already some famous shinobi like Sharingan no Kakashi and one of the Daimyou's Twelve Guardians and first son of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Asuma. However, in the midst of all these qualifications, the one man who could've made a difference in Itachi's life was his father Fugaku. Because of his position as the first born son, Itachi's father always pressured him for better results than his second son Sasuke. Strict and never once displaying any hint of emotion that would make a son happy, Fugaku did, instead, create a weapon capable of pretty much everything that was chakra oriented. Because of this conflict with his father, Itachi Resented the man with every fiber of his being. He started hating ever since he belittled Sasuke, but now his father was using his best friend for his own plans.

Currently Itachi was walking towards the Hokage tower to inform the Minato Namikaze on this new development following the coup d'etat. He was still in thought until he heard a voice calling to him. He turned around only to see Rama. Observing the boy, Itachi saw a myriad of wounds on the boy in front of him. They weren't too severe, but the wounds clearly looked like they were hurting Rama as the brunette boy was giving it his all just to try and stand. The child's clothes were torn torn to ribbons and you could see that he had multiple bruises on his face.

"Itachi-sensei aren't you supposed to be on duty today?" Itachi simply said, "I am on duty Rama-kun. Before you arrived I was heading to the Hokage tower." Itachi Stated getting a nod from Rama. The boy then noticed Itachi concerned face looking him over.

"Don't worry Itachi-sensei these bruises are only because I was training is all."

"And what training would get you these types of wounds Rama-kun?" Itachi asked honestly curious, not because on whatever training the boy was doing made him worried, but he just wanted to know if the boy was progressing.

"Kaa-san taught me **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** yesterday. After I learned it I use my clones as sparing partners to enhance my fighting style, but even if they are me, the numbers of clones I can create are sometimes too much when I fight with them." Itachi produce a small chuckle getting a glare from the young boy.

"Well I shouldn't waste your time so I'll be off." Itachi said walking away from Rama Itachi on his way to the Hokage tower. Rama kept looking at Itachi until the his figure couldn't be seen any longer though on one case Rama regretted not asking Itachi to carry him to his house, because at the moment he was hurting all over.

'I should really have thought this though. Kurama is really sadistic when it comes to training.'

" **You know I can fucking hear you boy. Just for that I'm making you do nothing but muscle mass training tomorrow!** " Rama groaned in defeat, limping back to his house with his head casted down not even seeing the glares he was getting from the villagers.

 **Hokage Tower- Hokage Office**

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, Minato Namikaze was facing his greatest and most fearsome enemy, paperwork. He would have let his clones do it, but even the clones shared his own displeasure of this common enemy and dispelled themselves every time. He was just about to work on them, but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened revealing Itachi. Itachi then sat in the chair that was in front of the Hokage's desk and looked at Minato with a serious expression.

"What do you need Itachi?" Itachi took a scroll out of his pocket and placed it on the desk without saying a word to the kage. Minato glanced at the scroll that was just placed on his desk. For some reason he knew that whatever was in this scroll would be…undesirable. He reached for the scroll only for a hand to reach it before his hand could.

"Hokage-sama before you read this scroll, I highly suggest that you prepare for the worse to come." Itachi said with an emotionless tone. Itachi then let go of the scroll and sat back into the chair observing Minato's features. It was clear as day that Minato was startled in a way. Even though he was a skilled ninja and a Hokage at that he couldn't get the feeling of dismay that he was feeling right now.

He grabbed the scroll and unwrapped it. A few minutes later after reading the contents within the scroll, Minato was wide-eyed and showed what nobody even Itachi wouldn't have expected, animosity. The anbu who were looking at the conversation were surprised as they rarely saw their Hokage like this. The only people who had known Minato's fury was his old teammates and his enemies.

"where did you find this Itachi?" Minato Demanded

"In my fathers quarters, he was out for the day so i went through his things and found that."

"If what I read was true Itachi, you do know what this means right? I have let your clan slide long enough, but to not only threaten to kill me, but my children and wife…It is unforgivable." Minato said in a low but stern tone of voice. Itachi hesitantly nodded.

"Hokage-sama before we speak any further we should put a silence seal around us so we don't have anyone interrupt us." Itachi said Referring to the anbu who were hiding within the room. Minato nodded and activated the seal showing a clear but visible dome around the Hokage and Itachi.

"Now Itachi tell me everything." Twenty minutes went by as Itachi explained everything to Minato. To the plan when it came to releasing the nine-tails upon Konoha, to using his own best friend to use as a tool for plan b. when itachi was finished explaining what information he had found he could only see a saddened expression on the young kage's face.

"To think that even Mikoto is agreeing to this. It would be impossible for me to even tell Kushina this type of information as I fear that she wouldn't be able to cope with it. How do you even know that shisui's abilities could even work?"

"Hakage-sama don't underestimate my friend, his genjutsu abilities are bar none. His strongest genjutsu can effect a high jõnin at best, and that's not even mentioning his Mangekyou Sharingan." Minato raised his eyebrows in bemusement.

"Now that you say that I thought you were the only person who knew about his Mangekyou abilities. How does your father know?"

"I don't know, but I will try and find out." Minato sighed and shook his head in disagreement and said, "I'm afraid it's too late for that. The Uchiha are preparing their attack in a a few days. Before that happens I will talk to the council for their opinion." Minato said getting a surprised face from itachi.

"But if you tell the council they'll…"

"Yes I know what they will decide but I have no other choice. I'd rather sacrifice a few hundred than let thousands die by the hands of the Uchiha clan. I'm sorry Itachi but it must be done." Minato stated with a saddened expression. He had known that at a time itachi adored his clan at one point of time. His clan gave him the motivation to become stronger and become the man that was in front of him right now. Minato could see Itachi in great thought, but deep down Minato knew itachi was hiding his pain. Deciding to break the silence, Minato put his hand on itachi shoulder getting the young man's attention.

"Itachi it isn't your fault. Deep down we both knew that this day would come. Don't worry I will tell my anbu operatives to spare the children." Itachi now had tears in his eyes as the thought of his kin and blood dying was almost too much for him to bare. Minato though noticed something that surprised him. What he was seeing was not sadness within itachi's eyes, but resolve.

"Hokage-sama I have a request?" Minato raised an eyebrow and replied with a slight nod.

"If the council is going to agree with the extermination of my clan…then let me do the killing." Itachi stated getting Minato show a shocked expression upon his face. The man became speechless by the young Uchiha request.

"Are you sure about this itachi. The anbu I was going to send were ex-root members. This would be an everyday thing for them, but you…you will have a hard time coping with this. I know you've had root training but you've never gone on missions like this. Once you kill your clan you will have to leave the village and can never come back. You will be branded as a missing-nin and a traitor to the village and everyone will know what you have done. It's a hard life to live and with the guilt and the memories that you killed your clan will make it much harder for you." Minato said trying to persuade the young man what he was getting himself into.

"That may be true. That I will never be able to come home again, but this is bigger than the both us and sacrifices must be made for the village. i also feel like it is my duty to exterminate my clan as i have been spying on them all this time. All I ask for is that my little brother live through this cleansing." Minato hesitantly but surely nodded. In all honesty Minato didn't want Sasuke to live through this. Once Sasuke knew that his brother had killed his entire clan, he would seek revenge and be consumed by hate. The boy already reminded Minato of Fugaku in some ways and that frightened him.

"If you think this is the best choice then I will see what I can do. In the meantime, I want you to interrogate Shisui and if the boy has truly gone with Fugaku's plans then eliminate him." Itachi nodded and Minato continued and said, "After your done with that I want you to come back here for further orders." Minato explained though itachi rose his eye brow and said, "Understood but when will my mission start?"

"Hopefully the next day Itachi." Minato said. Itachi and Minato said their farewell as the Uchiha prodigy Shunshined out in a swirl of leaves determined to find Shisui.

 **Elsewhere**

After a few minutes looking around for Shisui. He had found the boy. Shisui was at his house as usual. His dad and mother had died making him the sole owner of the house. Shisui seemed to be in his thoughts sharpening his tantō on the edge of his house. Shisui then heard footsteps nearby and looked up only to see Itachi.

"What's up Itachi can I help you with anything." Shisui said, but noticed automatically that something was wrong with Itachi. The man before him didn't speak or reply to him. And itachi's eye's showed resolve and some who had something important to say. Shisui still kept a smile and said, "so you know. Why am I not surprised?"

"Why?" Itachi simply said

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this. You've never shown hate for the villages mistreatment of the Uchiha clan nor have you ever cared about the conflict that the Uchiha and Konoha have…so why!?" Itachi shouted with an angry expression plastered onto his face. Shisui got up from where he was sitting making Itachi on full alert making him take out a Kunai. Shisui noticed this but still kept a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't understand Itachi, but I will tell you this even if somehow defeat me, you can't beat Fugaku-sama." Shisui said holding his tantō in a defensive stance. Shisui continued and stated, "You were supposed to be the savior of our clan but I guess Fugaku-sama was wrong about you Itachi. After I kill you I will make sure that Fugaku-sama knows that the Hokage killed you, which will spark his hatred even more for this village." Shinsui said, but before Itachi could retort anything else, Shisui came sprinting towards him. They both clashed, both putting their whole bodies behind their weapons to dominate one another. Shunsui then felt a ping of pain from his stomach as he was suddenly kicked by Itachi making him skid backwards.

"Give up Shisui. I don't want to hurt you. Just come quietly and nothing will come to you." Itachi only got a slight chuckle from the man.

"You really think that after I come with you I'll live. Once I spill all the information about the clan they will kill me like any other traitor. Itachi…I thought of you as a smart man…not a naïve one." Shisui then started going through hand seals and said, " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Shunsui shouted, producing a giant fire ball from his mouth that was head towards Itachi. Shinsui was surprised that Itachi never moved to get away and the fire ball hit Itachi directly. Shisui then looked up as he heard crow's above him.

"Ha-ha Itachi you think that is going to work with me! **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!" Multiple fire balls spewed out of Shisui's mouth and hit the crow's burning them and making them fall to the ground. Shisui was surprised that the crows weren't Itachi, but he had expected as much from the Uchiha prodigy.

"Come on out Itachi! Face me like the man you are!" Shisui shouted looking frantically for Itachi but he then felt cold steel inches away to his jugular. Shisui smirked and said, "You were hiding from me the whole time?" Itachi nodded and said, "Yes now please give up or I'll have no choice but to kill you." Shisui's only response was an immediate turn to slash Itachi, but Itachi countered with a grab to Shisui's wrist. Itachi's looked at his former comrade and friend with a sad expression. He didn't want to kill Shisui due to their bond growing up with each other.

"How can someone like you; you who was full of light; you who taught me what it truly meant to be a ninja; you who I thought had the will of fire can become something as ghastly and filthy as my father. I can't Believe you would stoop this low!" Itachi shouted out only getting a smirk from Shisui as he said, "Fugaku-sama has shown me the light of things and without Konoha's destruction that light will never come to reality." Shisui then used his signature Shunshin to escape itachi's grasp skidding away from Itachi.

"Itachi let's end this. I'm tired of talking and since you won't be getting information from me; you might as well kill me...well try to kill me anyway." Shisui stated as he started going through hand signs. Moments later Itachi could see electricity forming from Shisui's hand. Itachi went wide-eyed as he knew immediately what the jutsu was.

" **Chidori**! How did you…"

"I copied it with my sharingan when watching Kakashi Hatake train alone. Though I have to say it took me months to master it but it was worth-while. Now Itachi prepare yourself!" Shisui said charging towards Itachi. Itachi who had gotten over the shock only looked at his friend in disappointment. Shisui was a man that hated to use his Sharingan to copy other jutsu, it just wasn't in his character, and seeing this only made Itachi realize that his friend was too far gone to save him.

'I'm sorry I couldn't save you Shisui. I will regret what I will do to you now but in the afterlife I hope you can forgive me.' Itachi went through hands signs and shouted, " **Katon: Kaosu no yar!** " Itachi then was seen forming what looked like a solid but elemental fire spear with his right hand. Saving no time at all, Itachi started sprinting towards Shisui with the intent to kill.

"Die itachi. **Chidori!** " With no hesitation Shisui plunged the chidori right into Itachi's chest making it seem like he had killed the man, but on the contrary he did not. Once the chidori was plunged in Itachi crows started to disperse from the body. Before Shisui could even realize what had happened, he felt a large surge of pain near his shoulder. He looked to see where the pain was coming from only to see his shoulder and arm gone from his body. Shisui instantly went down to his knees clenching down with his hand where his arm used to be.

With that, Shisui's world entered a whole new spectrum of pain.

The fire spear that used to be there now reappeared unleashing a blast of fire that engulfed the rest of Shisui's body. But it didn't stop there. Massive red spears suddenly impaled each of Shisui's remaining limbs restricting him down to the ground. That's when the heat suddenly became tenfold as hot making the Uchiha howl in agony. The flame that had engulfed him suddenly stopped leaving third degree burns on the boys body. He noted to himself that he couldn't move an inch anymore as his whole body felt completely numb to the core. In his petrified state, Shisui glanced to see Itachi who was hovering over him with a somber expression etched on his face. Though instead of feeling hatred towards Itachi something had pinged inside his brain.

Why was he fighting his best friend? Why did he feel so much pain right now? Then Shisui went wide-eyed as everything up to this moment was remembered.

"I'm sorry Shinsui but this is the end." Before Itachi could do the final blow, he noticed that Shisui was holding up his hands in a pleading motion. "I-itachi, be wary of y-your father. H-he has possession of the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi was stunned by what Shisui had just told him. His father had the Mangekyou? How? Several questions were going through itachi's head until he felt Shisui's hand touch his foot.

"Fugaku used the same ability that my Mangekyou sharingan uses. He forced me to be part of his plan. Your father and I fought as he questioned were my allegiance were held and he unfortunately won and brainwashed me into believing in his plan. The man is insane Itachi and he will do anything to destroy Konoha. You must stop him. One more thing, I want you to take my eyes. You are the only person I can trust with them when I die." Itachi of course nodded as he knew that his father was going too far, but brainwashing others was beyond what he expected from his father and if the man got Shisuis eyes then it would be a lot difficult to take him down.

Itachi observed Shisui's injuries with a face filled with regret. He knew his best friend was dying. The jutsu he hit him with looked like it had already done its job as Itachi created it to do so. This regret soon hardened into a scowl. He would have blamed himself for killing his best friend, but he didn't know that Shisui was controlled. With his emotions that had nowhere to direct. He mentally seethed in rage at his predicament.

Shisui in his last final breaths became shocked at what he saw. Itachi had awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan.

'Heh it seems as though I won't have to worry about anything.' With that thought Shisui finally closed his eyes and completely went limp on the grassy ground. Itachi noticed this only to show tears welled up within his eyes.

'I promise I'll avenge your death Shisui!' Itachi then kneeled down and took out a kunai to extract shisui's eyes.

"before they come i need to dispose of the body." Itachi did a few hand signs and shouted, " **Katon: Kaosu no yūkan'na yari** " Itachi produced another spear, but this one was different from his last one. this one instead of red, it was blue. without wasting time, he impaled shisui's corpse setting it instantly on fire. the fire became even more vibrant until itachi could see shisuis body becoming ash. A few seconds later the whole body was nothing but ash. After he had done the extraction and burning of his best friend he felt Chakra signatures nearby so he made his getaway.

Itachi decided to go back to the Hokage tower in great haste. Once he arrived, Minato and the elders had already decided on what to do about the Uchiha clan. Death was the final verdict of course, Itachi understood that the Uchiha clan needed to be stopped.

"Itachi I have discussed with the council and they have agreed to you request. You will be responsible for the task of slaughtering your clansman. Once the deed is done you will evacuate from the village and will be branded as a missing-nin, never to be able to come back here again. Though outside of the village you will be a spy for the us and send letters towards us if there are any threats that concern the village. You will also be branded as a S-rank Criminal for your "crimes" in the bingo book. Is that understood." Itachi simply nodded to the agreement with a cold stare which Minato if it wasn't for him being Hokage would be disturbed by. Itachi didn't look like the same boy he was now. His eyes looked cold and calculating.

"Good get some rest and be ready for tomorrow. You are dismissed." Before Itachi left though Danzo spoke up observing the boy with an apathetic gaze.

"Itachi if you betray the village there will be consequences for your actions?" Itachi only looked at him with the same cold stare and said, "I love this village so why would I betray it. Slaughtering my clansman is a testament of that, so back off Danzo I'm not in the mood for you pity threats." Itachi then walked away closing the door behind him. Minato who looked at Danzo with as much animosity as he could muster said, "Danzo Shimura if you talk like that in front of my ninja again I will have you escorted to Ikibi at once and you will spend a few days with him for your insolence." Danzo who looked back at the Hokage with the same gaze he gave Itachi and only nodded.

"Minato do you think Itachi will be able to take down all his clan. He is the prodigy of the Uchiha clan but he is one man after all." Sarutobi Hiruzen said who was right next to the Hokage. Minato glanced at the old monkey and stated, "No especially if itachi has to fight Fugaku. The man is almost close to my power so it won't be easy for itachi but, I sent someone to help him have an easier time with this."

"And who would that be Hokage-sama?" Homura asked quite curios now as the other elders were intriqued as well.

"Come out Raven-san." On que to Minato's call the anbu captain came out of nowhere and was now in front of the elders. Most of the elders, including even Danzo were surprised at who Minato was referring to. Koharu who was one of the elders spoke up and said, "Why her of all things Hokage-sama. She couldn't possibly be on the same level as young Itachi." Minato looked at Koharu in an incredulous look on his face. Everyone in the shinobi force knew of Raven. Her real name was Sachiko, but he was the only one who knew that information. Minato didn't want to admit it, but Sachiko was on the same level himself which is why he was so surprised by the lack of faith Koharu had in the anbu captain. Matching Minato's surprise was also Danzo too as he knew how strong the woman was. In all honesty Danzo was afraid of the woman.

"Koharu not to offend you but your information on Raven is completely wrong. She is way past her capabilities to handle this mission. Raven has been on nothing but s-rank or higher missions once she became anbu captain. She is the best suitable choice for this type of mission." Minato stated as he looked at Koharu with a hardened gaze. Danzo also had to agree with Minato for once and furthermore said, "Hokage-sama is right Koharu. Please reframe from looking down on Ravens abilities." Koharu looked at Danzo and eventually nodded.

Minato then glanced at the anbu captain and stated, "Raven-san you are to help Itachi Uchiha with this task. Once it is done you will escort Itachi as far away from the village without being discovered. Is that understood?"

"Yes lord Hokage it will be done. When is this mission?"

"Tomorrow night, at midnight while everyone is asleep in the Uchiha compound. They will be off guard and wont suspect anything. Keep it quiet when neutralizing the Uchiha compound. Regroup with itachi once the job is done. Itachi will know that you are coming." Sachiko nodded and disappeared via shunshin.

* * *

Outside of the Hokage tower, Itachi was contemplating his situation while walking himself home. A ways of walking and he was in the Uchiha compound nearing his house. Before he could go in he was confronted by a few individuals. He glanced at them noticing that they were his own clansman. He looked at them with a cold gaze and said, "What do you want?" The uchiha's stared him down with their calculating gazes.

"We found shisui's body near his house. do you have anything to with that itachi."

"Why would I know where Shisui is Inabi. I'm not his babysitter." Itachi said in exasperated tone. This seemed to Make Inabi more agitated making him walk closer and give a glare at Itachi. "listen kid you were the last person who was in contact with shisui so you must know at least something."

"I don't. now if you don't mind I'm tired and I need some rest." Itachi went past them to try and get in his house but was stopped by a hand that pressed down on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going brat. Just because you're the son of Fugaku-sama doesn't mean shit. Now if you don't give us answers where shisui is we'll have to use force." Without warning inabi was thrown and landed into a wall incapacitating him. The other two who were still shocked by what happen, but got out of their stupor and ran forward to attack itachi.

Itachi responded with equipping a kunai and slashing one of the Uchiha's arm to ribbons, while the other was slashed in the area of the knee. Both clansmen backed off with a frightened expression. Though they were reassured by Inabi getting back up again, but further expression showed that he was hurting. His rib on the left side of his chest seemed broken as he was grasping it and a trickle of blood was spilling from the Uchiha's mouth.

"You fucking brat I'll…"

"You'll what?" a stern voice said. Everyone turned around to see Fugaku Uhiha himself glaring at them. The Uchiha except for Itachi kneeled and tried to apologize but Fugaku raised his killer intent to shut them up. The clan head then glanced at his son and said, "itachi where is Shisui?" Fugaku demanded spewing out killer intent, but itachi spewed some out himself to counter act his fathers.

"I said I don't know. I'm not the only one who knows shisui. Maybe you should ask someone else."

"Boy if you have something to do with shisuis disappearance then you'll be betraying the Uchiha clan and if you betray me you are no use to me alive." Fugaku then had to dodge a nearby kunai that was thrown by itachi. He of course dodged due to his quick reflexes. The kunai hit one of the Uchiha symbols that were etched into the wall. Fugaku looked back at his son with as much anger that he could muster, but before he could lector the boy Itachi interrupting him.

"You hold onto the organization and your clan name too much father. These things limit us and limit our capacities as ninja… These things deserve to be shunned. It is foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know! The clan's arrogance and lust for power has only made us weaker. Obsessed with the organization, obsessed with the clan, obsessed with our lineage. A worthless compulsion that enslaves us and limits our capabilities leading us to fear what we don't understand. I've had enough. There's no hope left for this pathetic clan that I loved as a child. The people of this clan are all the same, you focus on the trivial instead on focusing on what's important. Change is impossible in this miasma of arrogance and stupidity. How can we evolve if regulations are all we know father? You're bringing this clan to its down fall with your sagacious plan." Fugaku who was listening to all this was beyond flabbergasted at what Itachi was saying. Was this really the boy he had raised as a child? This man in front of him seemed cold and dark the opposite of what Itachi was.

Itachi was going to run forward to attack his father as he needed to take his anger out, but he was stopped by a voice that seemed familiar.

"Nii-san what's going on." Fugaku and Itachi turned around only to see Sasuke at the door as he seemed like he heard the whole conversation.

"Sasuke go back inside. This has nothing do with you little brother." Itachi stated in a cold tone with his sharingan fully activated showing his Mangekyou Sharingan shocking Fugaku immensely as he knew the pattern all too well.

'He's unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan. That mean he did kill Shisui as I predicted. Now the plan just got complicated. Without Shisui, my Mangekyou won't be enough for the invasion. Damnit!'

"But why are you trying to hurt tou-san? He hasn't done anything to you!" Sasuke nearly shouted at his brother. Sasuke then saw Itachi slowly walk towards him. Once Itachi got inches away from Sasuke he tapped his fingers on Sasukes forehead. Sasuke was of course confused by itachi's gesture, but before he could say anything the man walked passed him and went inside only saying, " You wouldn't understand foolish little brother."

* * *

 **There will be a part 2 for this Chapter.**

 **As you already can see Itachi is my favorite character in the series. In my opinion i think the mangaka did Itachi dirty so i wajt to redeem the character in my sort of way. I hope that you like this type of transition to my character and Itachi since i might do these often. If you don't like how i do this then comment and tell me your feedback on the matter so i can either stop or maybe improve on how i do my pov's.**

 **You will see more of Raven in the next chapter since she will be a great importance into the massacre.**

 **People might be mad at me that Tobi isn't going to help in the massacre, but i didn't really didn't like how that happened in the anime. How the hell was Itachi even supposed to find Tobi so i came up with an alternative.**

 **Fugaku has the Mangekyou Sharingan, but since he never showed his abilities for it i might make up one for him.**

 **Next Chapter: Where there is Hatred, There is Love Pt 2**

 **Jutsu's that were displayed in this chapter**

 **Katon: Kaosu no yari** -spear of chaos -by condensing his chakra, Itachi can create a flame spear. Whatever this spear touches get eviscerated on contact. This jutsu is also one of itach's strongest and most chakra consuming attacks plus he invented the jutsu himself.

 **Chidori** -lightning blade -high concentration of lightning chakra around the user's hand. Kakashi Hatake is the sole owner of this technique. This jutsu requires a high affinity to lightning and is one of the most powerful techniques in the Lightning jutsu list.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** \- Blaze of Glory- technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu-** Art of the Dragon's Breath, Phoenix Technique- This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

 **Katon: Kaosu no yūkan'na yari** \- gallant spear of chaos- This jutsu is Itachi's strongest technique. just like Kaosu no yari this jutsu forms a spear like shape, but instead of it being the natural fire color it's blue. this spear in ten times hotter than his kaosu no yari rivaling the suns heat. Whatever this spear touches wether it is a person or a object turns it into ash or melt though it completely.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

 **This Chapter will also be mainly about Itachi so if you don't like it skip to the next chapter because after this, Itachi wont be back for a while.**

* * *

Naruto Chapter 05: Where there is hatred, there is Love part 2

It felt like a long time had passed for itachi as the next day had finally come. This day was the day that Itachi would massacre his entire clan. With hours gone by, Itachi had resolved his mind on doing the deed. He had isolated himself within his room for the rest of yesterday. When Mikoto or Sasuke would arrive near his room to see if he was ok he would just brush them off and say he was fine. Due to Itachi always dense emotionless behavior, his mother and brother luckily left him alone.

Currently Itachi was packing for his…permanent mission away from the village, but before he could pack anymore he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened only to reveal Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke, I'm busy right now and I'm not in the mood to play ninja with you." Sasuke heard the uncaring tone in Itachi voice and casted his head down in sadness. He was about to leave when his brother said, "But I would like to see how you are doing with your ninja training. Have you learned everything that's in that scroll your teacher gave you?" Sasuke nodded and said, "Yes I have, but I still can't get the academy style down yet."

"I see. Well I'll help you out for a little while." And they both did just that. Leaving the Uchiha household Itachi and Sasuke went to an isolated area to train. During their spars and training, Itachi deduce that Sasuke was nowhere near close to his level when he was that age. At seven, Itachi had already unlocked his sharingan, something Sasuke hadn't done yet, though to be completely honest it wasn't easy to obtain the sharingan since to even obtain the doujutsu you would have to go through a traumatic event. In Itachi's case, he had been through not only the 2nd great ninja war as a child but also been on several s-rank mission in root and anbu. He didn't blame Sasuke for his innocence, he just envied his little brother.

Currently Itachi was observing Sasuke as the boy was trying to work on his accuracy with Kunai and shurikens. Itachi immediately saw multiple flaws in Sasukes stance, the way he held his weapon and him even throwing the weapons were mediocre at best. Not wanting to see anymore he said, "that's enough Sasuke. All what you are doing is flawed to your posture and your control of throwing Kunai. If you want to become as strong as me then you will have to step up your training. you'll never be able to gain father acknowledgement at this rate you're going." Itachi stared Sasuke down making the little boy scared at first, but Itachi was surprised a bit to see that Sasuke stood his ground; something Itachi never thought was possible.

"I don't want tou-san acknowledgement anymore." Sasuke stated with a growl making Itachi mentally surprised and slightly proud of his little brother.

"I thought you looked up to father. Didn't you want him to notice how strong you were." Sasuke nodded his and said, "Yes I did but I realized a long time ago that that will never happen and I should stop trying to get his attention. As long as you are here he will never look at me like he does you. This has also made me realize that to surpass you I shouldn't try and be like you but to follow my own path." Sasuke explained. To say Itachi was shocked would have been an understatement. The man now clearly looked shocked and bewildered by his little brother's declaration. Before Itachi could say anything Sasuke continued to say, "I still love you nii-san, but in order to become strong I have to forget you in order to surpass you. I can't be a prodigy like you are, I can't achieve the sharingan at a tender age, and I can't become jōnin at a young age either. I'm not like you and I will never be. And if Tou-san and kaa-san can't see it that way then they don't deserve me." Itachi who was beyond shocked at the moment gave a big heartwarming smile at Sasuke. Itachi went up to Sasuke and ruffled his hair saying, "I'm so proud of you Sasuke. I'm glad that you have seen us that way." Sasuke looked confused and said, "wait…so you're not angry at me." Sasuke asked getting a chuckle from Itachi.

"Far from it. What you just said makes me want to congratulate you on expressing your feelings about father and mother. You see the reason why I was giving you such a hard time was because you had that mentality of wanting to become like me. It wasn't your fault that you were like that since father was mostly responsible for making you think like that but you were able to see through that and I couldn't be more proud that you are my brother." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke returned it and thanked his brother for understanding.

"Alright I know you're going to stay here for several hours training but I have places to go so don't be out too late alight." Sasuke nodded and Itachi with one last smile and a poke to the forehead via Shunshin out.

* * *

Itachi was leaping through ruff tops heading to the Hokage tower. Once he got there he was greeted by Raven. Raven of course still had her mask and anbu get up on as no one knew of her identity. Raven glanced at Itachi and walked up to him and said, "ah if it isn't cat. Aren't you supposed to be packing. You have a…permanent date with destiny I might add." The woman said with a happy toon dripping in her voice. This agitated Itachi as he didn't respond to the woman only giving her a cold glare and walking passed her.

"Ah Itachi I'm hurt. Why won't you talk to little old me. I'm after all your superior and as your superior I'm ordered to take care of you." Itachi turned around still having his cold glared and said, "We have nothing to talk about Taichou. I'm just going to Hokage-sama for further instructions." Raven nodded and replied with, "I see. Well I'll be watching you tonight so don't hesitate on the job you here." Itachi just simply nodded and saw Raven Shunshin out. Itachi wondered if the woman knew he was coming here but he shrugged it off knowing he would never know.

Walking through the Hokage office he checked in with the woman at the desk who was in front of the Hokage doors. The woman noticed Itachi and said, "May I help you with something sir." The woman politely asked.

"Yes may I speak with the Hokage please it's imperative that I see him at once. My name is Itachi Uchiha." The woman who knew the name well said, "alright go on inside. The Hokage is actually expecting you." Itachi arched his eyebrow in surprise. He then went in and saw Minato Namikaze at the desk as usual trying to defeat his paper work.

"Hokage-sama I have come to talk with you regarding the mission." Minato looked up at Itachi and said, "I actually have something to talk to you about as well but let's hear what you have first."

"It's regarding the mission. I fear Danzo will try and disrupt the mission. I don't know how or why but I feel an uneasy gut feeling that the mission won't go as planned." Minato looked at Itachi with a calculating gaze sighed and said, "You know if I didn't know what Danzo was capable I would say you are accusing him of sabotage but since I know how Danzo…operates I can see why you have your doubts. Don't worry I'll send an additional anbu force to deal with any of Danzo root operatives." Itachi nodded relieved by the fact that Danzo would have a harder time if his root ever showed up.

"Now on to my discussion. As you know Raven-san will be accompanying you on this mission." Itachi hesitatingly nodded. Minato could see the irritation on itachi's face and couldn't help but mentally laugh.

"Well once you're out of the village Raven will lead you out of the village safely where you will work as a spy for us from then on out." Itachi nodded. Minato further said, "Now get ready. In about four hours you will be on your last mission. You are dismissed." Once Itachi left Minato let out an aging sigh. He down casted his head, his eyes were not the light blue anymore but now held a dull dark blue to them. He noted that being the Hokage was not the best job in the world. He just sent a young man who had everything going for him to massacre his own clan. He felt like shit.

'Hopefully this doesn't bite me in the ass too hard.' And with that thought he started working over his paper work again.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit shit I hate you Kurama!" Rama screamed out frantically running through the forest. And what was he running from you ask? A bear the size of the many trees within the forest. The bear was angry and looked like he was going to eat the boy.

" **Hey it's not my fault that the bear would get angry because you asked for their summoning contract. I forgot that the Bears had short tempers**."

"It's all you fault fur ball! If this bear catches us were both fucking dead!"

" **You don't think I know that. And stop calling me fur ball boy!"** In between their argument the bear had caught up with Rama and tried to trample the boy with its paws. Rama barley dodge but got sent away by the shockwave of the stomp. Rama quickly got up tensing up and seeing what the bear would do next. The bear kept getting closer until it stopped abruptly confusing Rama. It seemed as though the bear was looking at something. When Rama looked in the same direction the bear was looking he gasped and widened his eyes in shock. Spiders…giant spiders could be seen surrounding all over the trees staring at the bear and some staring at Rama.

"K-Kurama I want to go home screw training for today!" Rama said. Kurama who was seeing how many spiders there were only nodded agreeing to Rama stuttering statement. Though If spiders were in the trees there were spiders bound to be on the ground and in the bushes. Spiders were the best when it came to stealth and knowing when to keep quiet. They were also surprisingly strong considering they were only arachnids. In all honesty Kurama didn't know how they would get out of this one.

The spiders all at once jumped in order to attack the bear. The bear of course tried to fight back but the spiders had already injected enough poison to take it down. The bear fell down dying slowly from the poison as the spiders came closer and wrapped their webs around the beast. Rama was beyond horrified as he had an arachnophobia ever since he was a child and it never got any better only worse. Seeing as the spiders seemed occupied with the bear at the moment, he decided to try and make his getaway. But this quickly went south because when he turned around he saw what would keep him up for months on end. A big humongous spider which was inches away from his face was staring at Rama with its multiple eyes. The spider was way bigger in size than the others Kurama noted.

Before Rama freaked out Kurama intervened and said, " **Rama…calm down. I know that there's a spider in front of you but if you don't get over this it will eat you just like the other spider are doing to that bear over there!** " Kurama shouted getting Rama out of his frozen stupor. He mentally nodded and tried walking slowly away from the spider but suddenly multiple other spiders surrounded the boy. Now Rama was sweating bullets that this point and so was Kurama. This was getting out of hand quickly and if they didn't find way to get out sooner or later they would be eaten.

Though surprisingly to Kurama the spiders didn't seem hostile towards Rama. In fact, they showed no body posture that showed animosity towards Rama which was surprising as spiders were known to have only one goal and that was to kill everything that seemed edible. Looking at his host, Kurama saw that Rama couldn't take it anymore and the boy had closed his eyes in desperation and fear.

" **Rama open your eyes.** "

"And why the fuck would I do that Kurama." He asked Kurama with an incredulous tone of voice.

" **Because they're not going to attack you. If they were going to attack you they would have done it already. Spiders are known to be emotionless. Yet they keep to themselves at times, giant spiders are very hostile when it comes to prey. These spiders though surrounded us for a reason and probably want something.** " Rama looked bewildered at the explanation and said, "what the hell could they possibly want, my insides?"

" **I don't know but this seems rather suspicious. Now please open your eyes boy."** Rama hesitantly and slowly opened his eyes looking straight at the giant spider who was staring back at him. Trying his best to calm himself Rama said, "Uh…can I um…help you with something?" He felt weird trying to talk with the spider but after Kurama had explained that most animals in the forest of death could talk, he had to try at least.

" _ **So you are Yuuta kishou's son. If you can speak out language and understand us, then there's no denying it**_." The giant spider said. This surprised Rama as he forgot his fear as he was taken off guard by the mention of his father. He was also slightly disturbed by the fact that the spider could talk as this was the first time he heard an animal talk to him besides Kurama.

"How do you know my father?" Rama asked making the spider come closer making Rama tense up. The spider stopped immediately and said, " _ **I'm not going to hurt you Rama and for you question, I was your fathers summon.**_ " Rama went wide eyed by the answer.

"How do you even know I'm the person you say I am?"

" _ **Because once you were born and Yuuta died you were the next summoner for the spider contract. Once the previous summoner dies our tablet shows the next summoner name. And as you already guessed it was yours Rama kishou. Also if you're not already convinced if you weren't Yuuta's son you wouldn't be able to speak our language or understand us**_." The spider explained. This confused Rama and he replied with, "what do you mean I wouldn't understand? To me I'm speaking normally as I usually do, not in another language."

" _ **That might be for you but to us if a human tried to talk to us we wouldn't understand nor would they understand what we were talking about either. My only guess is once you were born Yuuta used some time of seal to let you understand us when the time was right. Another reason is that once you stepped foot in this forest we felt your energy signature. It's quite similar to Yuuta's and your appearance is the spitting image of Yuuta minus your hair of course."**_ The spider explains.

'What do you think of this Kurama?'

" **Honestly I would take the contract. It will give you a considerable advantage over your peers.** " Rama nodded but then stopped and thought long and hard about what he was getting himself into. He would be summoning something that had and still frightened him to this day. Ever since his brother played a prank on him when they were four he had been disturbingly afraid of the eight-legged creatures. Just a small one gave him the goosebumps.

'But their spiders Kurama and…you know how I feel about this.' Kurama sighed.

" **I would actually accept it. The spiders are really good summoning contract as it's rare. Not only are they rare but they could teach you their stealth techniques and multiple other abilities that I don't even know**." Kurama inquired. Rama then heard a yawn in his mind.

'Kurama…don't you dare go to sleep on me.' Kurama ignored Rama's pathetic threat and said, **"-yawn- this is your decision to make. Tell me how it goes once it's over**." Before Rama could say anything he was disconnected from Kurama making The boy growl in frustration.

'Why why did father have to choose spiders of all things!'

" _ **Rama what is your decision. Will you have us as a summoning contract?**_ " Spider asked. Rama sighed and simply nodded. If he wanted to get rid of his arachnophobia, then this was the best thing to do it. Also the benefits were too good to pass up.

"Yes I'll be your summoner."

" **Good. Tomorrow meet us at this location again and we'll talk further but for right now my children and I wish to eat**." Rama nodded in understanding. The spiders all passed him and started eating the bear. Once they were away from him Rama ran to his house praying he could sleep tonight.

* * *

It was midnight, the sky was pitch black and everyone in the Uchiha compound seemed asleep. None of them knew that in a few minutes they would be dead. Itachi was on a pole observing the Uchiha compound with his Mangekyou sharingan activated.

"Are you ready cat." Raven who was next to him said only getting a nod from Itachi. Itachi then leaped down and began his emotionless killing spree, while Raven went her separate way to kill other Uchiha in another location. Itachi started with the small houses and killed the man, woman and children within the houses. Some of the husbands tried to defend their families but failed miserably as they were no match for Itachi. Itachi then glanced at two Uchiha who were trying to stop him but failed miserably. The first one used a jutsu to try and end Itachi but he was quickly dealt with with a swift slice to the throat ending the man. The next one tried to use some type of genjutsu but it failed and he was burnt alive by one of itachi's fire spears.

Most of the Uchiha had been purged. He had killed all the elders and most of the police force. He had also killed the woman just to make sure that Danzo wouldn't capture them in order to repopulate the clan again. All that was left was his own mother and father.

* * *

Raven who was just about finished with her end of the death toll pulled her katana out of one of the Uchiha's head. Suddenly though she heard metal flying toward her and swiped it away with her sword. She then met the person who threw the shurikens only to see a girl with long brown hair with bangs framing her face, with a mole under her right eye. She wore a long-sleeved, high-collared purple shirt with her sharingan active.

"Ah so you must be Izumi. Itachi has talked a lot about you. Too bad you have to die." Izumi didn't know what hit her as she was sent to her knees and yelled out in pain. Izumi was confused though since the woman never even hit her.

"Your confused as you should be. You see in my shinobi career I've always gotten so moist when I'm faced with a situation like this. Ah young love is such a beautiful thing especially when one dies and the other cries for their lover un-timely death. Such an excellent tragedy. When I tell Itachi that I killed you I wonder what his reaction will be? Probably nothing." Raven said with a sadistic tone.

"You fucking bitch I'll-argh!" She stopped her threat when she felt immense pain within her stomach. Izumi then spewed large amounts of blood as she fell onto the ground in agony. Izumi noticed that Raven was right next to her looking down on her like a hawk.

"Oh my it seems as though my Kekkai genkai is taking effect over you."

"W-what." Izumi stammered out trying her best to stay conscious.

"Well since you're going to die anyway I guess I'll tell you. I have Kekkei genkai that effects and controls over pathogenic material such as Bacteria or Viruses, allowing the manipulation of pre-existing pathogens or the creation of new ones. As bacteria gets into someone system, like yours my little kitten I slowly manipulate and accelerate the disease within your body. Just you breathing in the air makes you breath in the virus I just made with my Kekkai genkai. It's a beautiful and ghastly power and I call it kinton." Raven then raised her arm up motioning her katana in a stabbing motion. Raven could see Izumi crying her eyes out afraid for her life only making Raven inwardly smile.

"Now sayonara Izumi-chan!" Izumi let out a scream for help but it was too late. The katana killed her instantly skewering her skull and reaching to her brain. Raven then took her katana and walked away from the body to go and kill the other Uchiha's.

'Hmm I wonder what Itachi is up too?'

* * *

[ **Nightfall-Naruto ost** ]

Itachi had finally reached his house. The place was quieter than usual but he expected this. Going in the house he could see that the kitchen and the living room were empty and the dishes weren't cleaned either. He started going through rooms trying to find his father and mother until he did find them. They were sitting next to each other in a Japanese style sitting have their bodies towards the opposite door. Itachi Shunshin behind them and unsheathed his sword ready to end their lives. Itachi casted his eyes down onto his father and said, "I know you knew that I was a spy for the Hokage…so why didn't you do anything about. You could have at least resisted or told the Uchiha residence of my betrayal so why?"

"Because once you killed Shisui my plan was ruined and I had already saw this coming with my Mangekyou sharingan anyway. I guess I was just stalling for time." Fugaku stated with a slight chuckle.

"So that means…"

"Yes my Mangekyou sharingan is the ability to see the future but not manipulate it. No one can change their fate and this future is the fate my eyes have chosen for me." Fugaku said casting his head down in sadness.

"Itachi please take care of Sasuke. You may be able to kill us but I know you can't kill your brother." His mother said. Itachi looked at both of them tears fighting to flow down his eyes.

"Yes I will. I promise as a good brother that I will take care of Sasuke." He couldn't handle it now as tears flowed from his eyes. His hands were shaking and he could barely hold his katana straight anymore.

"don't worry about us. Compared to yours, our pain will be swift. Even if our philosophies differ, I'm still very proud of you my son." Itachi now was casting his head down crying, his bangs covering his eyes, and his hands were struggling to keep up his katana.

"You are truly a gentle child." In an instant Itachi held his arms and went downward with his katana. His father was the first one as he got sliced horizontally from the back. Next was Mikoto who was stabbed in the skull as the sharp end of the blade was protruding at the outside of her forehead. Both the bodies of itachi's mother and father fell to the ground, his father fell and his mother landed on top of his father's body blood leaking out from their bodies. Itachi then kneeled down and took out a Kunai extracting Fugaku's eyes from his head and placed them with a container with liquid in it.

'These eyes must not fall into anyone's hands.'

On que there was a door that opened revealing Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his brother and then at his mother and father's lifeless bodies.

"Why? Why nii-san." Sasuke said in shocked quiet tone tears within his eyes

"To test what I was capable of. These eyes that were gifted to me. I wanted to test them so I killed everyone in this pathetic clan." Itachi said coldly to his brother showing his Mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke seethed in anger and said, "bull shit! You were the one who taught me that power was not meant for evil means. Your hiding something or are you a walking contradiction nii-san! I don't believe that you would kill our clan for just that!" Itachi didn't change his facial features only showing a stoic yet cold look but within he was so proud of his little brother. Itachi then tighten his katana and said," if you don't believe me, then I will show you… **Tsukuyomi**!" Sasuke was then shown the deaths of all of his clansmen. The screaming, the blood, and finally the death of his parents. He couldn't help but scream and hold his head in pain. In the real world Sasuke fell to the ground due to the pain. He looked up at Itachi with anger.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke looking down at his little brother with his Crimson eyes.

"Sasuke you are so pathetic that I won't even try and kill you. Hate me and grow stronger and when you have eyes like mine then come and find me." Itach said coldly.

"N-no!" Sasuke struggled to say.

"What did you say foolish little brother?"

"I said no! I will never be like you! I will choose my own path! You don't choose for me! You are a demon, a monster, I-I hate you! Even when I get the sharingan I will never use it. I promise it. And I will not chase after you, you are beneath me!" Sasuke shouted in anger shocking Itachi immensely. Itachi felt like his heart was going to break from Sasukes words. He was also surprised that Sasuke declared he wouldn't use the sharingan since without the sharingan the Uchiha clan were nothing. He then kneeled down and chopped Sasukes neck putting him unconscious. After he had done that he Shunshin away.

* * *

Raven was done with her end of the job and now waiting for Itachi on one of the Uchiha clan's towers that they had built. She finally heard Itachi who Shunshin next to her.

"Sooo is the job done." He nodded with his face emotionless. Raven got up, stretched her legs and arms and said, "Well it's about time to leave then. Let's get going we have a long journey a head of us." Both ninja Shunshin leaving the number of bodies left with the village.

[ **End of Nightfall-Naruto ost** ]

* * *

The next day came and the news about the Uchiha massacre spread quickly. Itachi of course was the one that everyone blamed. Many believed that Itachi killed his clan, while the smarter people that knew Itachi felt confused. One of these people were Rama himself. He didn't know Itachi as well as others did but he knew the man didn't like killing. The man was a pacifist at heart and Rama knowing this made it difficult to believe the rumors.

Everyone attended the funeral for the Uchiha clan. Even the Hyūga clan had shown up to give their respects for their rivals. Sasuke who could finally leave the hospital showed up to but he didn't stay to long as he only put flowers on his mother and fathers grave and left. A few days later, the council tried forcing Sasuke in the clan restoration act. This would allow Sasuke to marry multiple wives in order for him to repopulate his clan. Sasuke declined making the council furious but Minato agreed that not only did Sasuke not have to do it, but Sasuke was way too young to even marry anyone.

Meanwhile Sasuke who now owned the whole Uchiha estate put himself into high gear when it came to training. He trained harder than he ever did. With the Uchiha scrolls now in his possession he was determined to learn every jutsu and master the Uchiha style to the fullest. He had one thought repeating in his mind over and over again while he was training. His mind always pointed to one person and it gave him the motivation to push even harder than he ever thought possible.

'I will never be like you Itachi!'

* * *

 **-Amegakure- Unknown location-**

Raven and Itachi were walking towards their destination as they were within the rain village. Thy had to get new clothes to fit in. Itachi were a black hoodie that covered his face. Under his hoodie was a navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants with his usual ninja sandals. Raven had the same hoodie but also had a jet black leather kunoichi suit that hugged her frame. She also purposely showed he cleavage by unzipped her suit all the way to her waist. She still had her Raven masked that covered her face.

Raven stopped abruptly and looked up at the tower that was I. Front of her. The tower looked mechanical like all the other ones in Amegakure.

"You two can come out now." In an instant two figures appeared in who were on top of the tower. One who looked like a woman who was relatively tall had short, straight blue hair, and Amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a piercing that was under her lip. Her facial expression remained neutral if not slightly cold and emotionless. The man on the other hand had short spiky orange hair with purple spiral eyes. He had six piercings that consisted of three on on each side of his nose. He also had two piercings under his lip.

The oranges haired man glanced at Itachi who was slightly intimidated by the man's gaze. The man then glances at Raven and said, "So this is the boy?"

"Yes."

"Good you may leave now. I will call for you later if I need you." Raven nodded and Shunshin away.

"Itachi Uchiha come with me. We have much to discuss. By the way my name is pain and you will address me as such. The woman next to me is konan." The man said turning around motioning for Itachi to follow. Itachi obeyed and followed Suit. While Itachi was walking with konan and pain the only thought that came to his mind was Sasukes words. The words had cut deeper than any blade yet he was exceedingly proud of his brother's declaration at the same time. Though he still felt as though the promise he made with his little brother all those years ago were now more real than ever.

 **-Flashback-**

"Nii-san why does tou-san not look at me like he does you. It always seems that tou-san only cares about you." Sasuke said his head casting down in sadness. Itachi saw this and tried reassure his brother that that wasn't the case, but in all honesty Sasuke was right. Itachi then looked up at the sun as it was going down and said, "your upset with me?" Sasuke didn't respond, but Itachi could feel his frustration.

"That's fine to be hated as it is the life of a ninja, but it's just the two of us and I'll always be there for you. Like a wall you need to climb over. Even if it means being hated. That's what big brothers are for after all."

 **-Flashback ends-**

'I promise myself that I would put you on the right path, but it already seems you've done that yourself. All I can do now is to watch over you and keep you in line. We will meet again little brother and I can't wait to see your resolve.'

* * *

meanwhile in the depths of Konoha an old bandaged war hawk was at his desk contemplating his next move. His root operatives had successfully extracted all the Uchiha's eyes and put them in containers to be used for a later date. He was interrupted by his thoughts when a root soldier appeared and bowed before him and said, "Danzo-sama Raven has successfully completed her mission and has escorted itachi safely to the Akatsuki hideout."

"Good. How is Rama-kuns training progressing?"

"He doing rather well. He has learned the academy style and learned all the jutsu's that were in the scroll that Iruka Umino gave him. He has also succeeded in learning the water walking and tree running exercises." Danzo was surprised by this as a 7-and-a-half-year-old not only doing the water and tree running exercises was insane, but to succeed in doing it showed impressive feat.

'I thought he would be too young but it seems I might have to show myself to him sooner than expected.' Danzo thought with a sinister smile plastered onto his face. He then looked up at the root shinobi and said, "What's the status on Mikoto Uchiha's sharingan eyes?"

"Mikoto's Mangekyou sharingan will be ready to be implanted into you in a few months." Danzo nodded and said, "then you are dismissed." With that the shinobi Shunshin out while Danzo kept contemplating about future events. Though he knew that killing the Uchiha had considerably weakened their village it was better for the clan to die as they caused to many problems. This news would also spread to other villages one in particular Iwa who were continually hostile would think that Konoha had become weaker. Iwa's attacks would become ever so frequent and without nothing being done about it, Danzo deduced that iwa's next step would be declaring war. Then something sparked with Danzo head as he came up with a brilliant idea for how to deal with iwa. Orochimaru the man who was banished from the village could help him.

Danzo started motioning his hand making a few root solider some forth.

"I need you to go to Otogakure and give Orochimaru this letter." He grabbed a piece of paper from his breast pocket and gave to the shinobi. Danzo continued to say, "The man will know what to do with it. Now you are dismissed and don't come back until that letter is delivered. Is that understood?" The Root Ninja's Nodded and Shunshin out of existence.

'Hopefully not only can Orochimaru help me with Iwa, but also give me new info about the new villages.'

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter was basically all over the place...well to me anyway. i also feel as though the Rama bit was random but i just mainly put that in just to give him more development and comedy relief. As you can see Rama is afraid of spiders as i am as well. I can't stand the damn things so i wanted to give the OC at least some of my traits.**

 **I'm sorry to say this to the people who think my OC will be perfect...well you wrong. My OC will have flaws and hurdles that he has to go through as i hate perfect characters. perfect Characters are unrealistic and bland and hopefully most of you feel that way too.**

 **Next Chapter: Clan's Replacement-Enter the Kurama clan**

 **Next Chapter will be a time skip so be warned.**

 **jutsu's that were displayed in this chapter**

 **Tsukuyomi-** Moon Reader- requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control.

 **Kinton-** Bacteria Release- is an advanced nature Kekkei genkai, created through the simultaneous use of Earth, Water and Yang natures. This element allows the control over pathogenic material such as Bacteria or Viruses through the person pores in the skin. the user leaks out the bacteria through their pores making the opponent breath in virus that the person just made within their bodies. they can also also increase or decrease the dosage of the virus or disease that was inhaled by the opponent.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

 **P.S.S Theres a new story for Bleach fans. Story is called A small flame within the Darkness.** **Check it out if you like OC Bleach fanfics.**

 **Also Thanks for the 5+ followers as it means a lot and it gives me the determination to do more of this fanfic.**

* * *

Naruto chapter 6: Replacement Clan-Enter the Kurama clan

-five weeks later-

The six weeks for Rama had been rather engrossing. He had improved greatly in his control over his youki being able to do the water and wall exercises. He had also completed the scrolls jutsu's and also…improved them in a sort of way. The next day after the Uchiha massacre, he went back to the spiders and signed the contract. The contract was located on his back, which he was relieved since he didn't want to show anybody the contract anytime soon. Rama was furthermore astonished when the spiders had been really nice and polite towards him, especially the leader of the spiders. Though at times the spiders did have a robotic/emotionless feeling at times, he couldn't get the feeling of belonging the more time he spent with the spiders.

After Sasuke payed his respects at the funeral no one had seen him since. Though most of the populace just predicted that the boy was grieving and was near the Uchiha compound. But one thing was certain, Sasuke wouldn't be the same as he was in the academy.

As for right now, Rama was getting ready to go back to the academy. He had just woken up, his head still hurt from the last training he had done with Kurama. In a few years the spiders would help him adapt to their style and stealth techniques once he became older, but until then he would stay in touch.

'Kurama you awake?' he heard a deep and laggard growl and replied, " **yeah I'm up, though I don't know why you would wake me up at this hour.** "

"Well besides this being the day I test myself on the jutsu's I've learn. Thought you wanted to be awake to see how good I do." Rama then heard mental snort from Kurama.

" **Bah besides the Uchiha, I wouldn't worry yourself with the spars and even if you fight the boy you will still win.** " Rama gave a slight chuckle at the compliment that Kurama gave him.

"I not going to be overconfident. You saw what's Sasuke's eyes looked like before he left the funeral. He had eyes of resolve. I'm not too sure we'll be meeting the Sasuke we knew the first time we saw him."

" **Indeed. –sigh- fine I'll try to keep my eyes open when you spar; not like you going to lose but fine.** " Rama smile and said his thanks.

* * *

"Alright class I hope that you all have read through your scrolls, because today I and Mizuki will be testing what you've learned." Iruka explained. In the stands, the students had mixed reactions. Some were nervous, some were bored and decided to sleep on the explanations, some were excited. Rama was the third in the variety as he wanted to see how far his training had taken him. Though this wasn't the only thing that had his attention, because for some reason there was another student in the classroom that he hadn't seen before. The student was a girl and had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on one side, but on the other side it was in a braid. In addition, she sported a clip with two circular designs. In all honesty he wouldn't care for the girl's abrupt appearance if she wasn't right next to him. The girl would glance and him and Naruto on occasions. Rama just shrugged it off though since if she was just going to stare then he didn't mind.

"Alright class we'll be testing how you've progressed in **henge and bunshin** , while we'll test your kawarimi no jutsu outside tomorrow as you'll be sparing with one of us that day. We'll be calling names to come up and display the jutsu to me and Mizuki and seeing your progress. First name is..." He started calling names of random civilians until he got to the clan heirs. Most of the clan heirs completed their jutsu's without any effort. Then Naruto and Natsumi were up and of course Iruka was shocked that instead of the regular Bunshin, Naruto and Natsumi made Kage bunshin no jutsu techniques. Naruto and Natsumi's henge also went well as they both changed into Kushina.

"Good Naruto you may take your seat. Now the next person is…Rama Uzumaki." Iruka spat the name out like it was poison, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the students. Mizuki who was quietly keeping to himself jolted at the name and looked at the boy with disdain. Iruka glared at Rama with demanding eyes that told to get down here at once. Rama complied not, his face not showing any type of emotion slowly went down.

"Perform a Bunshin." Iruka asked…well demanded really staring at Rama with a hateful glare which was gladly returned by Rama.

"Trying to demand me isn't what a teacher should do is it?" Rama asked as calmly as he could, while subconsciously producing a little of his youki at every direction. This didn't go unnoticed as the student felt the energy in the room. For them it was hard to breath, but for the teachers they were only shocked at what had just happened. Iruka then hardened his face, glaring at the boy and said, "You dare question my teachings skills boy. I guess I'll have to report this to the Hokage it seems." Iruka threatened, but only got a scoff from Rama.

"If you think I'll be punished for this then your wrong. Who's he going to believe a teacher who he already knows hates my guts because of my…condition, or is he going to believe his adopted son who has done nothing wrong. You'll just be wasting his time." Rama stated with a foxy grin. Many students were confused as to what Rama had said, especially when it came to the "condition" That Rama seemed to have.

Shikamaru who had listened to the whole conversation so far was intrigued and interested in all this. Most of the students knew that Rama and Iruka didn't get along but no one knew why Iruka hated Rama. Though what tipped him off was that Rama always gave off a strange, but foul odor to him; not only that, but Shikamaru would occasionally hear Iruka and Mizuki talking about Rama as some type of demon that needs to be killed. Why did they both hate him so much? Why did they refer him as demon? Shikamaru put in the back of his mind and focused back to the conflict at hand.

Iruka who was now clenching his fists and gritting his teeth slowly calmed down. Even though the boy was the demon, he couldn't argue with that statement. At the end of the day, Rama was the Hokage son and his voice would be more powerful than his. Iruka then forced a smile out which was obviously fake said, "My apologies now please perform a bunshin."

"I already did he's behind you." Iruka looked behind only to be surprised and see an exact copy of Rama who was waving to him. Iruka turned back to Rama and said, "I didn't see you use hand signs."

"Because I don't have to use hand signs for that. Especially for a kage Bunshin no jutsu." This got shocked faces from Iruka and Mizuki as the kage Bunshin was a jōnin level move and to see an academy student do it no less and do it with no hand signs was a sight to see. Iruka noted that he would talk with the Hokage when he wasn't busy about this new development. Getting out from their shock, Iruka said, "Alright now do a henge." Rama with hand signs transformed. When the smoke dissipated the figure revealed confused most people. The person he had turned into was Raven, but honestly no one knew who Raven was except for him.

"And who is this Rama Uzumaki." Iruka asked looking at the figure who didn't look too familiar to him. The woman was obviously an anbu operative but he had never seen that mask.

"A friend." Rama simply said and went back to normal. Iruka nodded and said, "you've done well. Now go back to your seat." After Rama presentation a few others went up. After that Iruka and Mizuki ordered the class to follow them to the training grounds. Rama noticed that most of the students were looking at him a mild interest. Even Sasuke was giving peaks once and while, but it wasn't really interest, but envy.

'How can that guy do jutsu's without hand signs. Maybe if I ask him he might teach me how.' Sasuke really didn't want to ask for help, but if he wanted to become stronger than Itachi he needed help. This day really put Sasukes mind into over drive as he thought of his situation for a moment.

He had no friends, and the thought of having no friends hurt him greatly. Because he wanted to become like his father, he had ignored, shunned and glared at everyone who wanted to become friends with him. The only people who wanted to become friends were the fan girls who wanted to rape him all the time; if you could call those friends.

He had thought of befriending Rama as they both had very similar personalities. Both were quiet and kept to themselves. Rama was also a person who was serious about his training, the same went for Sasuke.

'I ask him after class.' With that thought gone Sasuke and the others in the class had arrived at the training grounds.

"Alright class just like with the jutsu's we will call two students to come and spar with each. There will be a circle around the students who are sparing. Whoever gets out of the ring first loses. You also lose if your opponent pins you down in the match or either opponent admits defeat. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded as Iruka started calling names. After random spars with civilian kids, Iruka had finally called someone who sounded familiar to Rama and the others.

"will Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha step forward and get into position." The fan girls screamed at Sasukes name being called which every none fan girl cringed at the high pitch. Rama due to his advanced hearing nearly had a heart attack from the loud screeching. Kiba due enhanced hearing almost fell on his ass just by hearing the loud obnoxious noise. Everyone eventually ignored the screams and looked at the two students who were facing each other. In all honesty no one knew what to expect. This would be the first time for everyone to see a fight take place. Sasuke and Kiba looked dead at each and took their academy stances. Kiba smiled and said, "You better get ready because I won't go easy on you because you're the most popular guy in the academy. I'm going all out in this fight!" Sasuke didn't budge nor did he say anything only giving Kiba a neutral expression.

"are both opponents ready." Both students nodded and tense up.

"Begin!"

Kiba immediately launched himself towards Sasuke. After he was inches away from Sasuke he threw multiple skilled punched, only for them to be easily dodged by Sasuke who only backed away. Sasuke then countered with lifting his left leg and kicking Kiba in his chest making the boy skid back. Before Kiba could even get a second to react, Kiba felt a sharp pain directed at his stomach. Closely looking at what caused the pain, he saw that Sasukes fist had connected to his stomach. Kiba in a slight panic fashion tried to retaliate by backing up, but failed miserably as he was hit with a hard haymaker in the jaw by Sasuke.

Kiba instantly went down by the contact of the punch, but frantically on impulse got back up only to be downed again by a kick to the sternum.

"Give up. You've lost." Kiba in return to this gritted his teeth and gave a slow nodded.

"Fine. I give."

"Winner of the match is Sasuke Uchiha!" Most of the students weren't shocked to see that Sasuke won. They all knew that Kiba's cocky persona would get to him in the end. Suddenly the students heard screams of Sasukes fan girls who cheered for Sasuke win. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by the students as they all held their ears in pain including the teachers, though Iruka had just enough of it and used his big-head jutsu to silence them.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Most of the fan girls became silent as many other students did as well. Everyone was staring at Iruka now as he now had their attention, except for Rama who was now cradling his sensitive ears on the ground.

Iruka smiled and said, "good now that I've got your attention the next match will be…" Iruka started naming random people to fight. The fights were boring and they were mediocre at best. While Those fights were going on, a pink haired girl kept staring at Rama who was observing the fights. She then decided to walk towards Rama to get his attention.

"Rama!" Sakura said loud enough for Rama to hear her. He glanced at her with a confused expression.

"Uh…Sakura right? We haven't talked since then." Sakura nodded and gave him a smile and said, "Yeah but I just wanted to say hi since you're just standing here alone." Rama chuckled a bit by the playful jab and replied, "Well I tend to do that I guess. I can't really make friends as easy as my siblings." This was factual as every civilian and even some shinobi families had told their children to stay away from him due to fear for their children's safety. Naruto and Natsumi were easily able to make friends due to their personalities and how they would affect everyone around them in a positive way. Rama on the other hand was a kid that was quiet and distant. No one knew what he was thinking, except for Raven, but that was it.

"So this is the guy you were talking about forehead? He seems cute but not as hot as Sasuke-kun." Both kids turned around to see Ino Yamamaka looking their way. The girl's hair was blond and reach all the way to her chin and she had blue eyes. Rama noted that he already hated the girl at first glance as he knew she was one of Sasuke fan girls. Sakura also shared his annoyance by ino's sudden outburst.

"Shut up Ino-pig! Rama is way better than Sasuke!" While Sakura and Ino we're arguing Rama looked on with a sweat drop hovering over his head. It also made matters worse that others were looking at Sakura and Ino who was next to him.

'Out of all the people with the class you would think that no clan heirs weren't fan girls. Guess I was wrong.' Before he could even say anything to calm the two girls down he heard Iruka call names.

"Will Yakumo Kurama and Rama Uzumaki come forward to the circle." Iruka announced with a slight hint of venom towards Rama's name. Though Rama didn't care at the moment as he was in shock by his opponents last name.

'Yakumo Kurama…wait she has the same last name as you.' Kurama only grunted and replied, " **probably just a coincidence but just in case stay on alert. During my time inside Kushina she had research the name and never got anything from it just that they have impressive genjutsu skills . Though I'm curious now of what abilities this clan might have.** " Rama nodded and walked forward to the circle. He then got into his academy stance as did the girl though her stance Rama could tell was sloppy and showed many flaws within her stance. It honestly looked like she didn't know what she was doing and it was even more noticeable by the way she was looking over herself as if she didn't know what she was doing.

Rama narrowed his eyes and mentally replied 'She's very inexperienced. What the hell was she doing this whole damn time during the six weeks. She got the ninjutsu down with flying colors but her taijutsu is below average.' Rama hated when people had enough time to do training, but never did it. It was like knowledge that they were wasted on people who didn't appreciate it enough. It sometimes made him think that he was the only competent ninja in the academy.

"Are both opponents ready." Both nodded.

"Then…begin." Without any hesitation or remorse, Rama jolted towards Yakima. This scared the girl it seemed and she defensively put her hands up thinking that would do some good, but unfortunately it didn't and she felt a fist connect to her jaw. Before she could even respond to the punches damage, she was hit in the stomach multiple times making her go down and wheeze in pain. Rama didn't stop there and brutally kicked her in the face knocking her down completely. Rama who was now looking down at her beaten body, got confused by this. Why wasn't she fighting back? Was she even training to become a ninja?

'Okay this is pathetic. She didn't even retaliate when I punched her. She just stood there and let it happen. Am I even fighting an academy student.' Rama thought to himself with an annoyed tone of voice.

" **Hmmm well she is a new student. I mean ever since your siblings and you have gone to this class I've never seen this girl. Though she could be from another class, I'm betting this is her first day at the academy in general.** " Kurama explained. Kurama didn't really care for the girl as she had already shown that she couldn't even hold a candle to Rama.

Meanwhile outside of Rama's thoughts, Iruka had already called the match as Yakumo was in so much pain that she wasn't going to get up anytime soon. Rama kept looking at her skeptically, but so that no one would get suspicious for what he was thinking, he extended his hand to help the girl out. She quickly complied and was picked up from the ground as both Rama and the girl went to where the rest of the students were. Many of the students who observed the fight were shocked by the speed and the brutality Rama had shown. Naruto and Natsumi in particular were shocked at what their brother had done to a girl. He showed no mercy and beat her in submissions without any remorse. This frightened both Naruto and Natsumi, but that was abruptly stopped when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Naruto, Natsumi it's a match. Rama did what the rules dictated so don't go being scary because your brother showed his serious demeanor please." Shikamaru lazily said though he was mildly surprised as well at Rama's display. He didn't know if he could beat down a girl like that as Rama did. It was barbaric and a brutal act to take part in.

'And that was just a mild beating, what if I have to kill a woman for Konoha. –sigh- just way to damn troublesome.'

"I agree with Shikamaru Naruto, Natsumi. I would take this as Rama-san showing that in battle gender is nonexistent. A ninja is a ninja, and individuals from other villages will not have mercy as these spars have given us. Rama-san has my respect for that." Shino who was the heir of the Aburame clan said. He was right next to Shikamaru. They both seemed to get along with each other well since they both were very smart for their age and connected with one another.

Hearing Shino and Shikamaru's explain their brother's actions, they understood and nodded in agreement. This was a ninja world and they had to be serious when it came to an enemy. Enemies wouldn't show mercy nor pity for their victims. They felt more admiration for their brother at this point. Sakura and Ino looked absolutely horrified by the display of punches Rama had produced as in their mind, he had just beaten up a girl who couldn't defend herself. Sasuke on the other hand respected what Rama had done. Now he was sure that Rama would not Not only be a great friend to be around but also maybe a pillar for him to get stronger.

Ignoring all the looks both Rama and Yakumo were getting and both were sat on a bench that was close to the academy building. Rama glanced at the girl who now seemed fine and said, "Are you alright. I didn't break anything did I?" Yakumo who glanced back at Rama timidly said, "No I'm fine thanks for asking."

Rama narrowed his eyes and said, "then if you don't mind me asking, why are you in the academy. I've never seen you in our class or at the academy in general." Yakumo jolted in shock at what the boy said.

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here since the first day." She lied horribly as she couldn't even look at Rama in the eyes when she stated her claim.

"Your lying. Why is the Kurama clan here in the academy so late?" He saw Yakumo quickly get up from where she was sitting and gave him a death glare.

"That's none of your concern Uzumaki-san now good day to you." She then walked off leaving an intrigued Rama behind.

* * *

Yakumo had left the academy early. She had told Iruka that she was going and lucky he gave her his permission. While walking back to her clan's compound, she could feel a slight pain near her ribs.

'Dammit he must have at least cracked a few of my ribs. I just hope tou-san won't be angry at me. Kami sure knows that he doesn't need any other stress put upon him after what the council has put him through.' Yakumo though as she started to remember what had happened not more than two weeks ago.

 **Flashback**

Within the council room, all the shinobi council and civilian council were talking about what everyone was talking about, the Uchiha massacre. Many clans were very shocked by the incident that happened with the Uchiha clan. As one the most powerful clan to be completely cleansed in such a manner gave Konoha a disadvantage to the village. The sharingan was a tool of great importance to Konoha, but now the sharingan was reduced to just one boy.

Minato as usual was listening to the waves upon waves of complaints and concerns on the civilian side, which pertained to the village. He had just about had enough shouted at the council hoping it would shut them up.

"SILENCE!" the shout itself made the civilian council quiet.

"One at a time please. May I mind you that I'm a busy man and I don't have time for all these meetings. We've already discussed who did the deed. What could you possibly want now." Minato said in a tired ton, but glared at the civilian council as well. A civilian got up and said, "We don't believe that Itachi did such a horrible thing to his own clan." This got several incredulous looks all around the room. The clan heads all narrowed their eyes at him as if he was the stupidest man on the face of the planet. Minato blinked a few times and replied with a chuckle, "then amuse me. Who do you think did the killings, because the evidence is clear as day that Itachi Uchiha killed his family."

"The Demon killed the Uchiha clan." The man never knew what hit him as he got instantly decapitated by Minato. The rest of the civilian council looked looked on like they werre seeing a horror movie as the man's corpse lay still in the chair while his head was gone. Minato gave the civilian council an enraged glare and threw some killer intent around the room.

"My law is still in effect. My son's predicament is an s-rank secret and will be as such. Defy my law again and you will be beheaded by my hand. Is that clear!" All of the council nodded in terror as they couldn't withstand Minato's killer intent and was hard to breathe in the room. For their sake though, Minato reluctantly calmed down and sat back in his chair. several anbu then came and took the body away.

"Now if that is all from the civilian council then feel free to get out of my sight!" He shouted giving a glare to show he wasn't pleased by how the civilians were acting. After the civilian council left there was nothing left than the shinobi council.

"Minato you know that they'll keep on bothering you about that right." Inoichi said with a chuckle.

"I know that and that is why I've come up with a plan to solve this situation." Minato said getting multiple emotions from the clan heads.

"What do you mean Minato?"

"I mean we replace the Uchiha clan with another." There was silence for a while since everyone was shocked by what Minato was thinking. How could any other clan replace the Uchiha? They possessed the legendary sharingan that rivaled the Byakugan in power after all. Shikaku who was listening to all this voice his concerns and said, "Even if we somehow replace the Uchiha clan do you really think that this other clan you have in mind will be as strong. I hate to admit it but the Uchiha clan were strong if not stronger than the hyūga clan." He received a humph from Hiashi Hyūga who had been offended by the jab and said, "I will say that the Uchiha clan are strong but they weren't stronger than us in anyway." Many people sweat dropped at Hiashi overconfident logic.

'Hiashi. Still prideful as always.' many of the clan heads thought.

"Don't worry I've already found a suitable clan that was already in Konoha to begin with. Murakumo Kurama stand up and present yourself." A man stood up from his chair as others in the room didn't even notice his existence until now. A girl with brown hair also stood up right next to him. The man had long black hair and a black moustache. He had light-colored eyes and was in a traditional Japanese kimono, which was blue in color. Most of the council members could be looking on in shock now, even Danzo, Koharu and Homura who were silently listening to the conversations were shocked. The Kurama clan was a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu even went beyond Kurenai Yūhi's prowess within the art, but were their genjutsu flourished, their physical abilities lacked in power.

"Greetings to you all. I know that it will be difficult for our clan to be compared to the Uchiha but I hope that you all could show a little faith." Murakumo said. The man could hear several numerous whispers around the room.

"Hokage-sama do you truly have faith that the Kurama clan can replace the Uchiha's. No offense to you Murakumo but I doubt that you can compare to the Uchiha's power." Koharu said as she had her concerns. She continued and said, "Even if the Kurama clan can replace the Uchiha's, then what? Iwa already knows that the Uchiha have rebelled and they will see it as weakness."

"Yes that might be true but we don't have much of a choice do we. Iwa will come for us but before that happens I tend to rectify it in the future. But enough on that subject, Murakumo I want to talk about your daughter, she's the next head to the Kurama clan correct." Murakumo nodded and replied, "Yes she shows much promise too and she is furthermore special. Unlike the others within our clan who are proficient in genjutsu my daughter has the unique ability to make genjutsu come to life." All the clan heads looked at him with shocked expression plastered on their faces. Genjutsu that came to life was impossible was it?

"Impossible how can a little girl have that type of power!" Homura shouted.

"It might seem impossible but it is true Homura-dono. In the Kurama clan once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions cause the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. My daughter has this skill." The man explained getting incredulous looks around the room. Even Danzo was shocked but not for the same reason as everyone else.

'With that type of power she could become stronger than Itachi when it comes to genjutsu. That girl has to be in my root. She could become a great asset to my army.'

"That's quite the ability. Would you mind letting us take a gander at the power." Inoichi said.

"Unfortunately I cannot do that. You see my daughter can't control this ability yet. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks. She can rarely control the full extent of her abilities, and as such her subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms her, turning my daughter into a monster that is a danger to everyone."

"Whoa that's one complex power."

"And because of just that Shikaku-dono I will be giving my daughter lessons on how to control this power."

"How would you rate her skills." Danzo asked.

"Her physical abilities are of course lacking like any other Kurama but she is beyond the level of normal ninjutsu and genjutsu. She is a prodigy in those arts alone. I would rate her already genin level." The man said getting a nod from Danzo who sat back in his chair. Before anybody else asked questions, Minato spoke up and said, "Alright since we know that you are loyal to the village already I appoint you as one of the heads of the shinobi council. Your daughter will also go to the academy to gain more experience as a ninja. I have high hopes for you. Don't disappoint me. All in favor for Murakumo-san becoming a clan head." Every clan head raised their hand as it was an anonymous vote, thus making the Kurama clan part of the shinobi council.

 **Flashback end**

Remembering the council conversation with her father was a rather interesting experience for her. It was the first and probably the last time she would be in the council meeting but by first glance she knew that most of the clan heads were schemers. Though she didn't complain since once you're in the political game there is no thriving, but only surviving.

Once she arrived home she opened the door only to see her father sleeping, his head resting over his paper work.

'He must be really tired I won't disturb but this pain really hurts. I'll go ask mom since she is a medic-nin.'Yakumo silently went upstairs with the house to try and find her mother. She heard some noise in her parent's room and as she opened the door it revealed her mother.

* * *

After school was over, Rama went back to the forest to train, but instead of Naruto and Natsumi leaving him they stayed. He couldn't get them off his back to save his life, so he said to hell with it and let them tag along. Rama tried teaching Naruto and Natsumi the water and walking tree exercises, but the proved to be harder than he thought. They eventually got the hang of getting half way up a tree but to no avail they couldn't complete the exercises leaving them fully exhausted.

"Huff huff nii-san this is way too hard!" Naruto tiredly said. Rama only grunted and said, "please your energetic ass is tired?"

"Hey you've made us do this for hours onii-chan it's not like we're made of chakra." Natsumi shouted agreeing to what her brother said.

"-sigh-Well let's get home I'm tired too and I don't want kaa-san kill us." He said getting frantic nods of agreement from Natsumi and Naruto.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

"What's taking Takeshi so fucking long. All he has to do is capture the hyūga girl and come back." One kumo ninja said to his leader who was right next to him. The leader glanced back at him and said, "He could've gotten caught. If it's taken this long than we'll have to retreat."

"At least have some faith in me taichou." A voice behind the two chūnin said. Both chūnin turned around to see Takeshi with a girl on his shoulder. The leader glared at Takeshi and said, "What took you so long. We could have gotten spotted boy." Takeshi merely shrugged and replied, "this little brat tried to fight me but it was easy to immobilize her in the end."

"Good now shut up we'll have to sneak out of here with anyone noticing. Let's go." The three kumo ninjas dispersed within a burst of lightning.

* * *

Rama and his siblings were walking towards their house. Rama didn't really realize it would be so late as it was already dark out. Natsumi thought it was the best of ideas that going through one of her short cuts would get them back faster. Unfortunately, Rama believed and now they were lost. Though that thought was stopped by a voice within his head.

"Rama I feel something nearby. Somethings Hostile." Once Rama heard this he immediately tensed up. He then put a burst of youki out and found out that there were four signatures heading towards them. One though he noted seemed incapacitated he noted to himself.

'Shit shit shit damn we gotta hide.'

" **It won't do any good kit. They seemed to be low Chūnin level at best. They would be able to sense you and your siblings right away. In fact, I think their…** " Before Kurama could finished Rama and his sibling heard a sound from the bushes. They then saw three figures emerge from that bush and looked at them.

"Look at what we got here…more brats." Takeshi stated making his teammates sigh in frustration.

"Takeshi shut up and let's get this over with. We can't let any witnesses live, Raikage-sama said to kill anyone even kids like these." Naruto and Natsumi looked horrified and were scared that they would die, but Rama stopped their thoughts and said, "Naruto, Natsumi don't be scared. Remember what your dad told you." That surprisingly got them out of their stupor somehow and both pulled out kunais ready to attack. This surprised, if not mildly amused the three chūnin. Takeshi nonchalantly dropped the girl he was carrying, which didn't go unnoticed by Rama, Naruto and Natsumi. Natsumi who had recognized the girl on the ground grit her teeth in anger.

'That's Hinata. She goes to our class right?'

" **You would be correct. While I was in Mito kidnappings like this were frequent. Iwa, kumo and kiri always tried and kidnapped multiple clan members from Konoha to use them as sex slaves in order to make the Kekkei genkai their own** "

'That's…that's sick!'

" **That's how humans act Rama. They lust for power and they'll do anything to get it.** " Kurama growled out.

'so any plans to get out of this.' Rama thought within his head.

" **Hmm…ah got it, use my youki. Using my youki will signal every leaf shinobi to come here. The fourth should know my youki so he will get scared and come here at once. All you have to do is survive until then. My youki will also enhance your senses and overall strength while you fight these ninjas'.** " Rama didn't like the idea of trying to stall three chūnin level ninja's, but it was the only plan that he had.

'alright here goes nothing.' Rama raised his hands and put them into the ram seal. Suddenly a burst of youki erupted from Rama's body, shocking everyone who was seeing the raw energy unleashed. The energy was golden and to Naruto and Natsumi who was right next to Rama felt like it burned. Both their eyes watered up due to the intense energy, though they felt calm while around it. The three ninjas on the other hand were beyond shocked.

'How the hell does a kid like have this much Chakra…no this can't be chakra is it?' it felt to thick to be chakra and chakra never felt as corrosive as this that this boy was producing. Once the energy went down, Takeshi without any warning teleported near Rama to try and cut the boy's head off with his katana, but surprisingly for him it was blocked by Rama's forearm. Rama then pulled a Kunai out of his pocket and tried to slash the chūnin near the neck, but the chūnin nonchalantly jumped away. Takeshi who looked at the boys closely now could see that the boy's eyes were replaced instead of a green-golden hue was now crimson red with slits for eyes. Before the kumo ninja could react and attack again, Rama started going through hand seals.

" **kage Bunshin no jutsu!** " Multiple puffs of smoke appeared out of nowhere. One they dispersed around thirty or so clones were seen.

"Attack them now!" The clones complied not only going after Takeshi but his teammates as well. They were honestly surprised that a kid Rama's age could be this skilled already since he only looked like an academy student.

'Is this kid even human.' All three thought as they dispersed every last one of the clones, though one clone that was dispersed revealed a log with a tag stuck on it. All three ninja went wide-eyed as they saw the tag, but before they could've done anything it exploded. The explosion caused he wind to become more feral.

"Naruto, Natsumi use you shadow clones. I need backup!" Rama said getting nods from his siblings.

" **Kage Bunshin no jutsu!** " Both Naruto and Natsumi shouted producing one clone for each of them.

"Natsumi send one of your clones to get Hinata over there." Natsumi looked confused, but nodded in agreement once she knew. Getting her to use a clone instead of her real body was safer as instead of giving the kumo nins any way to take one of them hostage, they could keep their distance from them, while getting Hinata to safety. A clone did just that, but before the clone could even get close to Hinata's body it was electrocuted and disappeared into smoke.

In an instant all three kumo chūnin rushed them. They all had their katana's out now.

'Damn the paper bomb didn't do anything.'

" **Use your shadow clones again with the false logs. I have an idea but you won't like it.** " Rama just nodded as he did have much time to think.

" **Kage Bunshin no jutsu!** " At least five clones were produced. The five clones were charged the enemy with quick haste, however the clones did half the job, Rama wanted two of the clones dispersed once hit and turned into multiple barrages of shurikens, which shredded the two Kumo nins. Rama smirked at his achievement, but his smile completely left him once he saw the other kumo ninja heading towards him. Before he could even react he was lifted up by his neck by the Kumo nin, and without warning was impaled by the man's katana. Rama gasped in pain as the katana was pulled out and he was thrown on the ground. Naruto and Natsumi who had seen I all couldn't say anything as all you could see was their shocked faces. Before they could even check if their brother was alive though, the Kumo nin came closer towards them.

"Now that that brat is taken care of now I-argh!" In mid-sentence the kumo ninja felt pain that was coming from his left leg and instinctively screamed out in pain. He looked down only to be shocked and see a dozen of shurikens embedded into his calf. He swiftly turned around only to find Rama who was on his knees and holding his stomach, which was bleeding profusely as blood was dripping onto the grassy ground. Rama's mouth was also spewing out blood that was dripping off his chin as well. He looked down to see the damage and could see that it was worse than he had imagined.

"Boy I tired of your existence…die." The kumo nin did some hand signs and shouted and shot out a lightning bolt from his hand. The lightning hit Rama directly as huge debris of dirt were blown into the sky from the attack. Once the clouds of dirt disappeared he tried to look for a body but unfortunately he couldn't find the boy anywhere. If you could see under the man's mask you could easily see that the kumo ninja was beyond angry. This boy was giving him too much trouble; not only did he take out his team with a surprisingly deadly jutsu, but also immobilize his leg. He tried moving his leg, but to no avail as his leg was covered in the shurikens, so much that it would take too long to take all of them out. But that was the least of his worries, because he then heard metal in the air, but he was too slow to react and felt a new wave of pain come over him. Two Fuma shuriken were stuck into his stomach making his spew out tons of blood from his mouth. He then crashed down onto his knees in pain at the sure agony he was feeling. Though in a few seconds he heard some noise that was relatively close to him, right next to him in fact, He turned around only to see what looked like a woman with crimson red hair and a gaze that would kill any other man. The woman was also holding the boy that he had tried to kill in a bridal style hold.

Before he could even protest or beg for mercy he his throat was swiftly cut open in a flash killing the man instantly. The man who killed the ninja was non-other than Minato Namikaze who had just shown up at the scene. Naruto and Natsumi who was already out of their stupor came running towards their mother to see if Rama was ok, while Minato went onwards to check on the hyūga heiress. Kushina caught this and was about to protest her anger towards her husband, but multiple anbu operative stood in front of her.

"Uzumaki-sama we have orders from the Hokage himself take you to the hospital so we can treat Rama-kun's injuries." Kushina looked at the tiger anbu and gave him a glare which startled him.

"Lead the way then." She said with almost no emotion in her voice. She then looked at her son and daughter and said, "You two go with your father he has some things to discuss with you." And before they could even respond, Kushina disappeared with the rest of the anbu.

Naruto and Natsumi did what their mother told them and went with their father in order to get information. Minato was holding Hinata bridal style and they were currently heading to the hyūga compound. During the walk they both could see that many ninjas were patrolling through the village in full alert. Most of the villagers were out as well and they all seemed scared.

Naruto who was tired of the silence spoke up and said, "Tou-san, what's going on? Why were those ninjas' after Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked only getting a short glance back from Minato and he responded with, "All will be explained, but not right now." He simply said and turned back around. Naruto told himself that since he was going to know what was going on anyway he stopped questioning his father. Once they were near the compound, they noticed the Hyūga guards all around the compound were at full alert.

"yo!" Minato yelled alerting the Hyūga guard in an instant. The guards immediately went over and noticed that the Hokage had their heiress in his arms. A great and noticeable sigh of relief was produced by the guards.

"Thanks Hokage-sama for saving Hinata-sama, we've been looking everywhere for her." One of the guards took Hinata and went in the compound to relieve Hiashi that his daughter was safe and sound.

"Don't thank me. Thank my children as they were the ones who stalled the individuals who kidnapped Hinata. My adoptive child is especially the one to thank as he was the one who got injured in this…situation." The guard looked at the children and bowed in respect and left with the rest of the guards. Minato sighed and now looked at Naruto and Natsumi with a rare glare that he had never shown towards them. It also surprised them that he showed disappointment in his eye's as well.

"Naruto, Natsumi we have a lot to talk about." He then grabbed both of their shoulders and via **hiraishin no jutsu** to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Rama opened his eyes only to find himself back in his mindscape, which looked more rusted than usual. He got up from the murky water only to look at the cage to see Kurama looking at him with a worried look.

" **It seems you've woken up. I was worried that you never were go to. That wound that that ninja did to you almost killed you but right now you're in the hospital recuperating. Kushina has been next to your bed ever since then.** " Kurama explained to the boy. Rama blinked surprised that so much time had passed since then.

"So how long have I been out?"

" **Just a few hours but your body won't be back to tip-top shape for a few days. Not only did you get gutted by that ninja's blade but you also took a blast from a lightning bolt and only then did you mother save you.** " Rama hearing this scrounged his face in frustration and clenched his fist. He then looked up at Kurama and said, "How's Naruto and Natsumi? Are they alright at least?" Kurama scoffed at the mention of Naruto's and Natsumi's names.

" **Your...SIBLINGS are fine**." Kurama said in disgust getting a raised eyebrow from Rama. the boy automatically knew what his friend was mad at due to his sensor powers.

"Uh kurama are you ok? You seem mad at my brother and sister for some reason."

" **They are weak. In the midst of battle they froze of and never helped you. Even when that ninja "disposed" of you they froze up!** " Kurama shouted in anger. Kurama was witnessing the whole battle and he saw what Naruto and Natsumi were doing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing and it angered him greatly. Even when they thought he was dead they never acted or even tried to kill the kumo ninja in anger for their brother's death.

Rama simply shook his head and sigh. "Their only 7 as am I so it's only natural that they froze. In all honesty I should have frozen up in that situation as well though I didn't as I wanted to get my brother and sister out of danger. I'm also different when it comes to danger considering that I have you inside me." Kurama eyes soften by Rama explanation for Naruto and Natsumi's behavior, but soon after that Kurama went back to his lazy attitude and said, " **You should be waking up soon. Kushina is worried about you so I won't keep her waiting any longer. we'll talk later** " Kurama said only getting a nod from Rama as he disappeared from his mind scape leaving Kurama to think a moment in peace.

* * *

Rama opened his eyes and was back in the real world only looking at the tiled white sealing. Trying to move he winced at the pain only to see that his stomach was bandaged, and so was multiple other body parts that had stiches. He tried to get up from his medical bed but something heavy was holding him down. He looked only to see Kushina laying by his side holding his left arm. Rama couldn't help but smile at the dedication and love that Kushina had for him.

'I'll have to repay her back some day for the warmth she gives.' He said to himself. He then touched her shoulder with his remaining hand trying to wake her up. Opening her eyelids, she immediately looked at her adoptive son and within an instant embraced him with a bear hug.

"Sochi, sochi ae you alright. Where does it hurt? Are the bandages helping any?" He tried saying something but he was too busy trying to conserve his oxygen from the death hug that Kushina was giving him.

"If you'd let him go Kushina-senpai I'm sure he'd be able to speak." A voice said. Kushina turned around only to see Raven in her typical anbu outfit and wearing her mask as she always did. Kushina complied and loosen her grip on Rama and sat back in her chair.

"Don't worry Kaa-san I'm fine."

"you gave us quite the scar there Rama-tan." Raven said getting closer to him and putting one hand over his stomach, which made him wince in pain. Kushina looked at her questionably, but before she could say anything, raven continued and said, "Don't worry Kushina-senpai you know I love Rama like a little brother and I would never hurt him, but I believe his morphine injection is wearing off and he might need more.

Once she said that Rama and Kushina both noticed that Ravens hand glowed with a greenish hue. Once she took her hand off Rama's stomach, he suddenly felt better.

"All done you should be able to sit up now." He hesitantly nodded trying to sit up and was surprised that he didn't feel any more pain. He then looked at raven and said his thanks which she accepted. Kushina then told him what happened after he had passed out. Though he was disappointed that he wasn't strong enough to take all three kumo ninja's down, he was secretly overjoyed that he had killed two of them. Once Kushina and Raven left him, he went back to bed as he was hopeful that his wounds would be healed in the morning.

* * *

Currently in the land of Kumo, the newly appointed Raikage was doing his paper work, but he was interrupted when a person barged into the door. The Raikage looked straight at the BOLT operative and said, "What is it?" The Raikage said in an irritated tone.

"A-sama something happened in konoha that is in need of your attention." The BOLT operative walked forward and placed a letter on the Raikage's, which he took and and unwrapped it and read the letter. His face instantly had a look of terror on his facial expression.

"When was this sent." The Raikage said in a whisper but enough for the BOLT operative to hear it.

"It was sent three hours ago." The Raikage looked as if he was in great thought.

'This is bad. Really, Really bad.'

* * *

 **So this was a very long chapter and i'm very sorry for that, but honestly i didn't know when to stop soooo...yeah. I hope you guys liked how i put in the Hinata's capture event as i really don't know when the capture took place. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little more exciting as this one was just setting up new things.**

 **Next Chapter is...I don't know i'm just thinking at random at this point.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

 **Also thanks for the 10+ followers**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Naruto Chapter 7: The Shattered Rage

 **-2 days later-still in the hospital**

During the two days in the hospital, Rama was visited by a couple of people; people who he didn't realize cared about him. The first person was Sakura, who had frantically hugged the boy, much to his surprise. They talked for a few hours and slowly Rama gained a new found respect for Sakura. He had learned that Sakura had been told by her mother of what was inside him, and to his surprise all she did was comfort him. This made Rama think that she was pitying him, but he found out that it was something so much more. During the two days she visited him, he noticed that she always had a sparkle, or a shine in her eyes. He didn't really understand girls, and he really didn't want to as it was too hard to do, but he frequently thought the same question over and over again ever since they started talking frequently with each other.

Did she like him? Did he like her? It was confusing to him, as he really didn't want to think about it too long of fear that his head would explode, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Another visitor that shocked him was Sasuke, which he almost fell out of his bed when he saw the Raven-haired boy come in the door. The talks with Sasuke were…awkward. If it couldn't get any more cringe-worthy, Sasuke had said that he wanted to be friends. Of course Rama hesitantly took his friendship, but he couldn't get it out of his mind that the friendship felt forced. Even Kurama who he talked to frequently was debatable about the Uchiha's motives as he quoted "All Uchiha's want something." The statement was stuck in his mind for hours on in.

Another surprising thing was that Naruto nor Natsumi hadn't visited him in the hospital. It honestly made him scared that they would distant themselves from him, because of him releasing a bit of Kurama's youki, though he put it in the back of his mind as he would find out sooner or later. After the two days were over, he was released by the doctors since he showed no injuries, but due to Kurama's healing factor it only took five hours before he was completely healed. Minato, Kushina and his siblings had all been there when he came out of the hospital and they went back home.

Rama also noticed that the villagers were giving him more murderous looks then they had before. He knew why they were giving him this certain look, but he just ignored them as he usually did. Naruto and Natsumi had not said a word to Rama, which only confirmed his fears.

They were scared of him. This saddened him, as he really loved his brother and sister and he didn't want them to distant themselves from him. Minato had also not said a single word at all as they walked. In fact, the only person who had given him a hug and talked with him was Kushina.

Once they had arrived to their house Naruto and Natsumi had gone up stairs never coming out of their rooms, while Minato and Kushina went in their rooms as well.

'…Wow... what happened in the two days I was in the hospital? It's like they all have distance themselves from me.' He thought with a oblivious tone of voice.

" **Don't think of it too much Rama. They'll get over it soon enough.** " Rama still showed doubt on his face, but nodded none-the-less.

'I hope so.' He stood in the living room what felt like minutes and finally said, 'There's nothing to do here. You think I'm ready for nature training?" He could hear Kurama thinking as the red fury beast kept humming.

" **Yes..Yes I believe so. But I don't** **see** **how your going to find a person to do this for you."**

'Uh…Sarutobi-ojii-san…duh. And he still owes me for that time I beat him in chess anyways." Rama ran out the door heading towards the sarutobi mansion. Once he was there, he saw the old monkey sage watering his garden as he usually did on this fine sunny day.

"Hey ojii-san!" Sarutobi looked up to see the boy he considered a grandson and gave a heart-warming smile. "Rama my boy it's nice to see you. What brings you here."

"Well I've decided that it was the right time that I started training my nature affinity whatever it is, and I wanted to see if you could give me the paper test." Sarutobi gave a slight confused expression. "Can't Kushina do that for you?" He didn't put Minato name, since he knew how busy the man could be and so did he as he was the third Hokage.

"She's been busy with training future anbu operatives and working at the house." Sarutobi gave a nod of understanding. The old monkey knew how busy Kushina and Minato was, as they both really never had time for their children, especially Minato.

"Alright I'll be right back." He then left and came right back with a small piece of paper. He then gave it to Rama who automatically put his youki into the paper. The paper started crumbling up, but it didn't stop there as the paper then became slightly damp, but then in an instant ignited and disappeared into ash. The whole time this was happening, sarutobi was wide-eyed by the display.

'Lightning, Water and fire. This boy will be a beast!' He couldn't be more proud of his surrogate grandson. The boy would go far in the ninja world. Rama was also surprised that he had three nature elements, but he was also extremely overjoyed by the future things he would be able to do.

"I must say I'm quite impressed. Here." Sarutobi grabbed a few scrolls out of his robes and gave them to Rama. "These scrolls are for the basic elements you have. C-rank at best but they should hold you off. Once your done with those I want you to come back here and if you can do all of them I might just give you one of my personal jutsu's." Rama eyes shined at the challenged and bowed to his grandfather.

"Thanks ojii-san you won't regret this." He then ran to start working on the jutsu's in the forest of death, unbeknownst to sarutobi. The old Hokage just kept looking at Rama retreating figure and thought, 'Ah if you could see him now Yuuta you would be proud.'

* * *

"So what did the council say?" Kushina said with a rare stoic tone of voice. Minato looked at her with an equally serious gaze and replied with, "they've decided to give Rama to Danzo." Kushina gasped at what Minato was saying, but that shock in an instant turned to rage. She ran up on her husband and grabbed his collar pulling him close to her face.

"And you did nothing to prevent it!?" She said in a vicious tone. Before Minato could even say anything she continued, "We promised Yuuta that we'd take care of his son. Giving him to Danzo will break that very promise. Do you want another White reaper on your hands." Minato went wide eyed just by the name of the white reaper.

"No…no I don't but what can I do. Ever since Danzo found out about who Rama was he's been obsessed with gaining him. Over and over again asking the same damn question. And since he used the kyuubi youki the council has agreed that he is given to Danzo." Minato was then immediately punched in the face and sent flying in the wall. His mouth had a little blood from the punch but he got back up. He saw his wife with a angry, but serious expression, something he'd never saw from her ever since she quit being the anbu captain. It scared him to think that that Kushina would come back again.

"when will Danzo come?" Minato casted his head down in sadness.

"Once he graduates the academy." Kushina heart broke into pieces. Her son, her beloved son that she loved so much was going to be a machine for that man. Tears full of sadness and anger welded up in her eyes as she looked dead at Minato.

"I see." Kushina replied in an emotionless tone, which gave Minato the shivers. This was the Kushina from anbu, the red demon of the leaf. "You know what Danzo will do once he gets his hands on Rama right?" Minato just nodded.

"The overhaul rebirth."

* * *

Meanwhile in kumo the Raikage was is over drive at the moment. He had Been informed that three of his chūnin had been killed on their mission that he had sent them on. The mission was simple, capture a hyūga. What he didn't expect was for them to capture the hyūga heiress as she was more valuable than just taking a random hyūga member as no one would have known about the disappearance until it was too late. He was honestly angry that his ninja's didn't come back, so he could kill them himself for their foolishness. Because of their mistake kumo faced a declaration of war with Konoha, and with not enough men or equipment to handle that type of thing, kumo would surely lose. Though those thoughts were put in the back of his mind when his door came opened revealing two figures; one male and the other female. The male had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo of the kanji for "iron". His clothes consisted of oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also had his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He also had seven swords strapped onto his back.

The woman had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. The woman also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist."What's up bro, what's does Yugito and I need to do to pure ya soul." The man said getting a tick marks from both Yugito and A.

"Shut up bee! I'm not in the mood for your nonsensical rapping. The reason why I've made you two come here is that you will be going to Konoha to stabilize our treaty." A then took out a envelope out of his coat and gave it to Yugito.

"Give this to Minato Namikaze." Yugito looked at the envelope with a confused expression and said, "what is this?"

"It's an offer that the Hokage cannot refuse. Now get going you'll be on your way today so get a move on it." They both bowed and left the room, as A kept completing as much paper as he could.

* * *

Rama had looked at the scrolls that his surrogate grandfather had given him, and to say that the techniques weren't easy would've been an understatement. The first techniques he tried was **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**. The technique required to have strong lungs and lots of oxygen reserves. Without the two, the jutsu would be nearly impossible to do. Fortunately for him, every organ he had had been enhanced due to being a jinchuuriki, thus having better lungs and more oxygen than the average human. Rama noted that using the **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** so many times made his throat muscles deteriorate making him become horse, though he learned the jutsu's faster with his clones at his disposal, the pain of using the jutsu transferred to him when the clones had done their job. He was overjoyed that he learned at least one jutsu, but he realized that the cost of using it was slightly irritating.

'Alright next jutsu will be the water one. Since it's the most easiest element to use, I shouldn't have much trouble with this one.' He said to himself as he unwrapped the other scroll. He looked at the scroll to see the **Suiton: Teppōdama jutsu.** Though before he could get to starting the jutsu, he heard a voice call to him.

"So you're the gaki who's been messing up the forest eh. And by the looks of it I'd say that's your work as well." Rama turned and looked at the figure, who was standing on a large tree branch. Rama could tell that the figure was a woman as she had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was black with a blue tint styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she had a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wore a small pendant that looked like a snake fang and a wrist watch. Rama theorized that the woman didn't care for her appearance due to hear lack of clothing, mostly directed at her chest area.

"Who are you supposed to be lady." Rama asked getting a sadistic grin from the woman.

"Names Anko Miterashi and I live in this forest." Rama was slightly surprised by the thought of this woman living…here. He had to admit that he had gotten used to the forest over time, but he promised himself that he'd never sleep a day in this forest. He didn't hate the forest but he sure didn't like it either. He saw The woman jump down and walk to him taking a closer look at the boy.

"Aren't you a little too young to be training in nature elements." Anko said giving him a questionable gaze. She wouldn't tell him, but she had been watching him for some time now. Almost every time he came into the forest in fact, as he intrigued her. A boy who was only seven years old, and could do high level jutsu like the **Ryūka no Jutsu** was no small feat. She had also discovered that the boys "Chakra" was way different than others. Whatever energy he was using, she felt it miles away from her home every time.

"Well yes I am young as you see in my appearance but what does it matter to you if I'm doing element training?" Rama asked in the most polite way he could as he noticed what he said could be heard as being rude. He then saw the woman smirk and said, "Well I can't help but wonder how a seven- year-old knows elemental training. Who taught it to you?"

"My grandfather." He simply said. Anko looked closely into his eyes to see if he was lying, but saw nothing but truth. She was also mentally surprised the boy didn't lie as she expected him to do.

"Who's your grandfather?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi." This shocked the Anko as her eyes noticeably widen a bit. No wonder the boy was so talented already, he had the third Hokage as a guide for training.

"I see." She said

"Well if you don't mind I'll be getting back to my training Anko-san so see ya." Rama said far past the point of being irritated by the woman's constant questions. Though he never showed it, Anko could tell that the boy was losing his temper a bit, but since she was an ass whole, she pushed him even further.

"Aww getting rid of me already? I thought we could at least become friends." She said in an almost soft tone. She got closer to him, enough where her plum and ample breast were pressed on the boys back. Rama twitched to the woman's persistent annoyance. She must've wanted something.

"What do you want?" He said trying to stay calm by the breast that were on his back. In all honesty he liked breast and basically everything else on a woman and he considered himself a secret pervert. He would sometimes regularly peak in the spa's to see the beautiful female anatomy. He also had a porn collection that was stashed under his bed for…entertainment purposes. The boy even had some fetishes that he never wanted anyone to know about. So when there was a woman who he thought, in his opinion, was very attractive he tried all he could not to blush.

"I just thought that I should help you out on your training and maybe while we're at it…do something else." She said pressing her breast even further into his back; her cheek touching his own. His mind was on the verge of exploding by the erotic situation before him.

'Oh my fucking Kami. If this keeps up I won't be able to keep myself together. I'm only seven for kami sake. Why am I attracted to woman this early?'

" **There's actually a plausible answer to that. You see due to me being in Kushina and Mito I sort of gained their…hormones. Due to being in Mito, Kushina was a lot easier to be aroused and horny very quick. Now it seems as though you have both their hormones on top of yours which won't come until you're a teen**." Rama looked like he was going to die from the information.

'And you didn't tell me this sooner!?' Rama shouted with an incredulous tone.

" **Well no. You would know about it sooner or later once you hit twelve so I just decided to not tell you. Though I believe that with their hormones you just won't like girls.** "

'You bitch! You telling me I'll like men too.' he saw an image of Kurama nod and became pale.

" **More like everything**." There was complete silence.

'I hate you Kurama.''

" **I know and I'm sorry**."

Rama turned around to see Anko with her grin plastered on her face. He quickly took a step back in order to get away from the woman, so he wouldn't get an erection. Something told him that this woman was some sort of pedophile, so he had better stop or she would do something that wasn't in his best interest.

"Why would you help me? We barely no each other." Anko then walked where the scrolls were on the ground and picked them up.

"Because I've seen how determined you are when it comes to training and I'm intrigued on how far you'll go. How's that sound I'll give you training."

"What's in it for you?" Rama asked.

"Your company." She simply said. Rama had to hold in not rolling his eyes at Anko tactics, but if she was willing to train him, he didn't care. He also knew just from observation that the woman was very skilled; jōnin at least.

Rama just sighed and said, "fine but I'm working on that water jutsu before we do anything else."

"Sure and I'll help you with that if you want?" Rama looked up at her and gave a slight smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hiashi-dono what's the meaning of this!?" A hyūga council member said with an outraged tone of voice. The other council members were also enraged by what Hiashi was saying.

"you heard me loud and clear. Hizashi has been killed by kumo ninja on his mission. He did not come back and was considered dead by leaf nins once they got there. Hizashi was seen dead with his eyes gone from his sockets." Hiashi said in a stoic tone getting silence from every direction of the council room. Before they could make another ruckus, Hiashi silenced them.

"That's enough of that matter. What about my arrangement with the boy." Most of the elders looked at Hiashi with an incredulous look. Why would he want to see the Demon everyone thought.

"Hiashi-dono are you sure?" One female elder said, which got a glare from Hiashi in return.

"Yes I do as he was the one who saved my daughter. Do you have a problem with that?" Hiashi asked leaking killer intent into the room; scaring all the elders within the room. He got a nod from everyone as he receded back.

"No Hiashi-sama."

* * *

"Wow I must say you're a little too skilled for an academy student." Anko said throwing a dozen of kunai at Rama who swiftly bated them away with his own. He then made some hand-signs and shouted, " **Suiton: Teppōdama jutsu**." A large jet stream of water came from the boy's mouth; heading towards Anko. She was easily able to dodge the attack due to her long experience as a ninja, though she was a little surprised that Rama could perform the water jutsu already.

'He hasn't even been using the jutsu for too long and he already has the hang of it. This gaki is unreal.' She then saw Rama in the air making more hand-signs and shouted, " **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!** " Anko could see a gigantic ball of fire hurling towards her.

'This gaki's trying to kill me!' She quickly formed hand-signs and shouted, " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.** " She spewed out a giant fire ball. The force of the fireballs made an explosion of fire making it go everywhere within the vicinity of the forest. After Anko had thought she got her bearings in order, in the corner of her eye she saw multiple arrows coming towards her with ridiculous speeds. She dodged the arrows easily, but the arrows suddenly turned into clones who all had kunai's. Before any of them could get an attack out, Anko bit her finger drawing blood, and slammed her palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" This created an explosion that caused all the clones to back away and disperse.

After the smoke was gone Rama, who was now on the ground tired and exhausted saw Anko with a giant snake next to her. He clearly knew it was a summon, but the last time he heard about a snake summon was when he read about the legendary sanin Orochimaru. Thene he put two-and-two together and knew who Anko really was.

Rama got off the ground and said, "I knew you were familiar. You were originally Orochimaru's student until he fled or course." Anko nodded, but didn't say anything though she did have a look that showed she didn't want to talk about the man in particular.

"Your smart gaki, really smart. I'd say if you keep training like this you'll move up in the ranking fast. Your already genin level." Anko said in a serious one, which slightly too Rama a back by just not the praise, but seeing Anko talk serious for the time they had been around each other.

"Thanks…I guess." He said. He then saw the snake disappear in a puff of smoke as Anko walked closer towards him. She then yawned and said, "Well I'm tired and I'm pretty sure you have other places to be. I'll meet you back her tomorrow. You've earned my respect as a ninja and I'll train you." Anko said, which Rama just inwardly groined to himself.

'Raven, Kaa-san, Kurama and now Anko-san. I swear if I gain any more teachers I'm going to die.' Kurama just grunted and said, " **Be grateful you have teachers that want to train you boy. Would you rather train from those bigoted-teacher you have in the academy.** " Rama Shivered just at the mention of Iruka and Mizuki. If he didn't have such beneficial teachers, he'd be a lot worse off than he was in already.

'Your right though I'll have to tell kaa-san about Anko.'

" **What about Raven.** " Rama then scoffed at the name.

'She probably already knows but I guess I'll tell her too.'

He said his thanks to Anko and they both went their separate ways. Rama was now walking down the street to get to his house when he conveniently saw a tool shop for ninja's. he had been wanting new kunai's and shurikens, as his own were getting rusty. he opened the door to see a girl at the desk. She had black short hair and grey eyes. She wore her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She also wore pink Chinese cultural shirt and green short pants.

"Names tenten. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to purchase and dozen kunai and shurikens please." Rama asked politely. She nodded and went in the back to get some. Once she had come back, she gave the purchase to the young boy.

"that'll be fourty-thousand yin." She said which he got his wallet out of his pocket and payed with the money Kushina had given him. Once he was about to leave though, Tenten said, "You're in the academy right?" Rama turned around and nodded at the girl's question.

"I'm just asking since I'm in the academy too. I think were in different classes though. Anyway what's your name."

"Rama Uzumaki." He simply said. The girl suddenly started having stars in her eyes and somehow teleported across to Rama.

"You're the Hokages child." Rama scrowned up his face at the closeness of Tenten's face so close to his.

"Yes I am. Why are you asking?"

"Because he's like my second favorite idol and to have his son in my family's shop is an honor." This confused Rama as the girl said "second" Favorite idol. Everyone in the village looked up to Minato even the heirs at the academy as he was considered the strongest ninja in the land. He was smart, strong and what the woman in the village would say, "Inconsiderably hot as hell."

He didn't care that his "Father" was the best in Tenten's eyes, but it just surprised him that there was somebody who wasn't obsessed with the man.

"Who's your first?" Rama asked.

"The legendary Tsunade as she is the symbol of every woman that they can be strong and as a future Kunoichi I want to be just like her." She said with fire and determination in her eyes. Rama only smiled at the determination she had. He had heard of tsunade in his books and to say he was impressed was an understatement.

"That's nice to hear. Well thanks for the kunai and shurikens. I'll hopefully see you next time I need something from your shop." She nodded and he left the shop.

* * *

Once he had left the shop though things went for the worst. Since it was night, the villagers became more rustled up by his presence. While he was going home, he could see multiple villagers following him. He would turn around to make them stop, but due to konoha's new law that no shinobi shall harm a civilian, except for when it's under Hokage orders, he couldn't do anything. The amount of villagers that were behind him now were as big as a mob and Rama was just about to book it when he was hit in the head and sent to the ground. He looked up to see a konoha ninja who was giving him a minaical grin.

"where do you think you're going demon!" the ninja started punching Rama in the face who was on the ground. "What? can't say anything." Another punch. "No please of forgiveness for what you did to my family. No witty comment of how you're going to destroy the village!" Another punch.

"Kill him!"

"Yeah get it over with. He doesn't deserve to be in Konoha!"

"Put it out of its misery!"

The ninja who was listening grinned and pulled out a kunai. "Any last words demon before you meet your end?" Rama spit out some saliva and it landed on the ninja's face.

"Yeah my life isn't ending. And to your family; fuck'um I'm glad their dead. With that short temper of yours I'd say they loved leaving you dumbass alone." Rama's uncaring attitude sent the man and the villagers on edge. The ninja plunged his kunai into Rama, but before he could do it a hand reached his own and grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An emotionless voice said. The ninja turned only to see a couple of anbu who were holding off the mob, while the one in front of him had a dog mask on. The ninja then swung the kunai at dog in a skillful fashion, which made him back off a bit.

"Why are you standing up for the demon. He is-" Before he could utter another word his throat was slit and he fell to the ground dead. Raven had arrived in a swirl of leaves once the body dropped to the floor.

"I swear sometimes I'm clueless why the Hokage promotes people like this." Raven said looking down at the corpse with with a disappointed look under her mask. She glanced at Rama who was still on the ground with his hair hiding his eyes. Observing the boy, Raven was a little worried as she could feel the kyuubi's youki rising each second. She quickly went over to the boy she considered a brother and put a hand on his shoulder getting his attention. What the woman saw almost brought her to tears, as she could see Rama shedding tears. She tried to hug him to comfort the boy, but he just pushed her away and got up from the ground.

"I don't need your damn comfort!" He shouted with pure rage in his eyes. Everyone was shocked at the boy's personality change. The anbu for the most part knew that Rama was a very mature kid for his age. He was also able to fairly ignore the hateful eyes with ease, but now that wasn't true in this case. Now they realized that he was hiding that rage and it had finally come out.

"Calm down Rama it's alright. They won't hurt you again I promise." Raven said in a rare soft voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the other anbu operatives.

[Sadness and Sorrow ost Naruto]

"That's a lie! They will always hate me just because I have a bijuu inside me. You nor any of the anbu can change that. You're just making me try and feel better about this situation but this shit happens every time I'm out at night and I'm sick of it!" This shocked almost everyone, except the villagers who still looked on in hate.

"He's going to revolt and kill us all!"

"Kill him before he destroy's us!"

"kill the demon!"

" **SHUT UP!"** Shouted at the top of his lungs the kyuubi and his own youki emerging from his body. The aura instead of gold now looked like a black fog of miasma. Everyone looked in shock as the boy's hair started to change to pure white, as his eyes began to glow in a red darken hue. His pupil also seemed cracked, but the boy was still able to see everyone. The youki was so powerful now that Raven had to back away from Rama. The villagers had stopped talking; in fact, all of them had fell out from the youki that the boy was producing from his body.

In his inner-world Kurama was trying to maintain his containers powers with his own. He was very surprised that Rama's youki felt almost evil, foul even. His Youki also looked completely black in comparison to his crimson red youki. " **Get a hold of yourself kit or you'll lose control!** " Rama faintly had heard his friends voice but shook his head in response. Tears were welded up in his eyes as he said, " **They keep attacking me. I…I can't take it anymore!"** Kurama gave a sad smile to his container. Both Kurama and Rama had a great bond towards each other. Rama reminded him of his father, the sage of six paths due to his wise and kind personality that was rare now in this day-and-age. He also thought of the boy as a son since Rama always came to him for guidance, so he wasn't going to let his container go the wrong path.

He then suddenly grabbed Rama with one of his giant tails and lifted the boy up to his face. Rama tried to struggle, but the grip tightened as he tried to do so.

 **'** **I won't let you go down the path Indra went down, so you better calm down boy or I'll end this now.** ' Rama looked at Kurama with a shocked and bewildered look.

" **You would** **k** ill me!?" He said turning off his dark youki immediately.

" **Yes. I won't see you end up like all the other humans I've seen go down this dark path. You can hate the village. Hate the people in it. But I won't let you kill the people that you love nor will I stand to see someone I respect and love as a son go down this dark path.** " At this Rama's heart skipped a beat at Kurama's explanation. His mind went back to all of the times He and Kurama had spent together, as short as it was it felt like they had known each other for years. He thought of the beast as a father.

"I see…I'm sorry." he said tearing up even more, while tightening his grip on Kurama's fur. Kurama just gave a smile and said, " **Apology accepted kit.** "

[Sadness and Sorrow ost Naruto] ~End~

In the real world, Rama's Youki went back inside him. His body then fell down onto the cold concrete with a thud. Raven immediatly went to check Rama. She put him onto her back and stood up.

"Dog tell the Hokage what happened here. I'll be taking Rama-tan back to Kushina." Dog just modded and went back to attend to the knocked out villagers. Raven then started to run on top of the roofs to get back to Kushina house and as she did this, she could only think about the same thing.

'Those eyes. Just like his fathers.'


	9. Chapter 8

**So this is another talkative chapter. Sadly to say that there are going to be more like this one, but i honestly don't know what to do in terms of creating action that somehow makes sense. This discusses major information though that if you skip and read ahead you will be confused in the future chapters.**

 **Again, for you guys and girls watching this criticize me if your confused on whats going on in the story, as i will quickly answer your questions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to** **masashi kishimoto** **. I'm just doing this for fun and I get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

* * *

Naruto Chapter 8: Closer to Deaths Door

Currently Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi were worried at the moment.

Rama was missing and it was night. Memories of times when they found Rama nearly beaten by the villagers and even some shinobi had flashed in their minds. They had thought of the worse, until they heard someone knock on the door to the house.

"Come in." Kushina said. As the door opened, they all saw Raven holding Rama who was much different looking then before. For one his hair was white now and there were multiple bruises on his face. Kushina ran up to Raven and took her adoptive son at once; putting him on the couch. He was still unconscious at this time. Naruto and Natsumi were so shocked by their brother's appearance all they could do was lay beside him and watch him sleep.

"What happened." Kushina said with a deadpan expression on her face.

"We found Rama being beat up by some ninja while the villagers encouraged the beating. After the ninja was about to take Rama's life dog and I intervened." She said getting a glare from the red headed woman.

"Is the ninja dead?" She only got a slight nod from Raven.

"Good. What about his new appearance?" Raven looked at the two kids and looked back at Kushina. Kushina understood and told her children to go upstairs with their brother. She knew that whatever Raven was going to say was not for children's ears to hear.

"Once we saved him I tried to comfort him but it only made things worse. The times I had spent with him I never knew he was hiding so much rage. He's really good at hiding it. This incident set him off though and because of that he let the kyuubi's Youki out. Nothing happened though as he somehow controlled the youki and fell unconscious. Due to the exposure to the kyuubi's youki I believe that's why his hair is white." Kushina looked at her with a bewildered look and said, "That makes no sense. The time I had the kyuubi inside me I never once had these symptoms before. Did someone else happen." Raven casted her head down, "well…um there's something wrong with his eyes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think he's unlocked his father's eyes." Shock was seen from Kushina in an instant. What felt like minutes, she stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"How…how do you know?"

"I may have not witness Yuuta-kun much in battle, but I know his eyes all too well. The red glassy eyes that seem shattered like a mirror would if someone punched it. The white hair. He's slowly becoming like his father each day. The only thing that's left is his personality which I'm also doubtful at the moment."

"Does Minato know?"

"He'll know in about five minutes. I told dog to tell him everything that happened." Raven said getting a nod from Kushina. The red head sighed and said, "ok thanks for telling me this. This just made it a lot harder for me and Minato as I'm sure Danzo will stop at nothing to gain the power of the Shukketsugan now." The word "Shukketsugan" raddled in Kushina mind, as just mentioning the name made her scared.

"What if Rama suddenly activates it in a fight."

"Unfortunately that's going to happen frequently now. The Shukketsugan is like a symbiotic parasite to its user. The dojutsu responds to the user's endorphins. Every time Yuuta was in a fight the dojutsu would always activate even if he didn't want it too. The longer the user uses the Shukketsugan the more it's harder to get rid of the sight. The dojutsu gets so strong that it doesn't even drain chakra anymore. It becomes independent from its host body, but still sticks around to help its owner." Kushina explained as she could see that Raven was beyond shocked judging from the woman's body language alone.

"How do you even know this?" Raven asked

"Humph Yuuta told me. The man was secretive, but I was still his friend. He told me the details of the dojutsu and how it works." Kushina said.

"So what does the Shukketsugan well…do." Kushina gave out a deep aging sigh to the question and said, "the Shukketsugan gives the user perfect perception and incredibly enhances reaction time. it also enhances your overall six senses as well. Yuuta explained that every time the Shukketsugan was activated it felt as if he had a thousands of eyes around his body showing every direction, as he dubbed it "the eyes of kami". The eye also slows down time for the user but only if that user is in serious need of it. When he told me this I thought that it was the same as the Sharingan but I was completely wrong. The Shukketsugan is one-hundred times stronger when it comes to the perceptions view point."

"Is there a down side to using this dojutsu?" Kushina nodded and said, "yes. Constant exposure to the Shukketsugan damages the brain psychology. And it also dwindles one's chakra cores. This is why Yuuta wanted to sacrifice his life in the first place as he was going to die in a few months. That is why I humbly accepted his offer that day." Raven casted down her head in sadness at the drastic sacrifices Rama would have to deal with, but before she could think about that anymore, she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"I don't think Rama follows this same rule though." Raven lifted her head up in shock as Kushina continued, "unlike Yuuta Rama has the kyuubi inside him. The kyuubi is known for its incredible healing factor. Damn on one mission I had a ninja who was able to completely ruin my chakra coils in my hands, but low-and-behold, the damn fox was still able to fix the damage. Even though I had to stay in the hospital for a whole month, the fox fixed me up brand new. What I'm getting at here is that maybe the fox can maintain and or fix Rama's brain if it ever gets damaged."

"I see thank you for the explanation. Though I will have to take my leave." Kushina nodded as Raven Shunshin out of the room.

* * *

"We're sorry Hokage-sama!"

"please forgive us!"

"Shut…up. Not only did you watch my son get beaten by my own ninja but you also paid him to do it. I should kill you all right here, but I believe that quick deaths for you isn't good enough." Minato waved his hand making dozens of anbu surround the room. "Take these scum and bring them to Ibiki. Make sure you tell him specifically what they did to my son and tell him he can do whatever he wants with these people." Most of the villagers paled at the Hokages sentence. As they knew that Ibiki was from the torture department. Before they could protest, they were shunshined away by the anbu to await their inevitable punishment.

Minato then noticed that Raven was in the room. He showed anger in his facial features and shouted, "Raven I know you're in here. COME OUT!" She instantly appeared and stood face-to-face with the man who looked like he wasn't having the best of days.

"How's Rama?" If Minato could she inside Ravens mask, he would see an incredulous expression on her face.

"Didn't dog tell you?"

"Yes but I want to hear it from you. And also what Kushina told you about the Shukketsugan." Raven inwardly sighed and told Minato how Rama had changed and what Kushina had told her about the dojutsu.

"And what is your opinion on the Shukketsugan?"

"It's a dangerous yet effective dojutsu. I just hope the fox can heal Rama's damaged brain when the time comes." Raven said getting a nod of understanding from Minato. He was honestly scared of what would become of his adoptive son, especially once the boy would eventually be in the care of Danzo eventually. The things that Danzo did to his toy soldiers were almost too brutal for even seasoned shinobi. Kakashi had noted he was barely able to get through the training program with his mind intact.

"Let's hope the kyuubi can do that."

* * *

Meanwhile Rama had just opened his eyes from his incident not too long ago. He noticed that he was alone in his room, though he could hear his mother and siblings outside the door. He tried getting out of the bed, but as soon as he tried his head started to throb in pain. He could hear a high pitch sound ringing inside his head. The pain got worse and worse, and then suddenly stopped all of a sudden.

'What the hell was that' he tried touching his face only to shriek in pain from the small bruises that were still on his face. He put all his strength into getting out of bed, which he successfully did. He ran out his door and went down stairs only to see his family talking to one another at the dining room table. Kushina and his siblings noticed him automatically rushed to his side giving him a bear hug. The hug was crushing; almost breathtaking, as it took all his air that was in his lungs within an instant.

"Kaa-san…air." Rama tried getting out, which Kushina heard and let go immediately; as well did his siblings. Kushina then looked at Rama with a stern glare, "what the hell were you thinking for staying out so damn late!" Rama held his ears, so as to not have his ear drums burst.

"I was doing a bit of late training and I met somebody."

"Met who boy!?" She shouted getting Rama and even his siblings to sweat bullets. They always knew when their mother was made, she would always put the emphasis on "boy" or "girl" when she was angry at one of them.

"Uh Anko Miterashi. She promised to train me do I accepted her offer." He said, which made Kushina wide-eyed for a split second before going back to being angry at her son. She knew Anko Miterashi well, as she was the student of the infamous Orochimaru. She also knew that the girl didn't just teach anyone, as she was already jōnin, yet she still didn't have a team of genin.

'I swear at the end of this I better not be taking care of more damn children.' Kushina said to herself, referring to Anko's frequent seductive nature. It wouldn't surprise her if the girl tried to get with her son as she didn't really care for age as long as she found interest in that person. Though why would she be interested in a kid she barely knew about? She wouldn't know anytime soon, nor would she ask Rama, as it would only make her even more angry.

"-sigh- just tell me one thing. Where did this take place, as the only time I've seen Anko was in the forest of death." She said in an emotionless voice glaring at her son daring that her son lied to her face. At this point Rama was scared. He had never seen his mother this way.

"well…uh yes I did go in the forest of death." He said nervously. There was silence for a few minutes until Kushina said, "You should run Sochi." Kushina said in a cute but sickly voice.

'This won't end well.'

* * *

Killer bee and Yugito were heading towards Konoha at the moment. They had taken the choice to walk on the safest street that villagers usually took. "When are we going to be there yo!" Killer bee said getting a tick mark from Yugito, who had been hearing the same question over and over again.

"Bee for the 50th fucking time we'll be there in a few days!" She said flaring her youki in the direction of bee. Bee was barely being affected by the youki, but he decided to shut up so he wouldn't anger the kitten further.

" **Bee I sense some ninja's nearby. They appear to be watching you two.** " His bijuu said, making killer be on full alert. This also didn't go unnoticed by Yugito either as her bijuu said the same thing. Within seconds ninja's appeared onto the ground surrounding the two kumo-nins. Observing the ninja's, bee and Yugito deduced that these particular ninjas resided from iwa. Their clothes were a dead giveaway as they wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with the right sleeve missing and a lapel over their right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, baggy Crimson pants. They also wore regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

'Why would Iwa shinobi be here?' Yugito said to herself, though her bijuu but in and said, " **The Tsuchikage probably got a heads and knows that you and bee are going to Konoha. He knows the Raikage will settle with an alliance so he intends to disrupt it. Most of these guys are jōnin so be careful kitten**."

"Are you sure Matabi?" Yugito asked her bijuu, only getting a nod in response. Before she could talk to Matabi even more, she was interrupted by a iwa-nin.

"Come quietly and there won't be any trouble." This made Yugito and bee laugh.

"If you think you can take us alive then you're going to have to give us one hell of a fight. Oh yeah!" Bee said, as he unsheathed all seven of his blade ready for battle. Yugito also pulled out her ninjatō.

"Bee for once I understood what you meant." Yugito said with a grin plastered onto her face. 'Matabi I want to have fun. Give me your youki.'

" **Sure thing!** "

* * *

In Konoha the next day had passed, and everything had gone back to normal. Kushina had put a high level sealing jutsu to get Rama's hair back to black when he went back to sleep. Naruto and Natsumi had made up with Rama, he still felt some fear within them. He also felt like they were hiding something. Once they had arrived at class things were a bit different. For one Sakura was now next to him in class, whereas Yakumo had moved farther away. He was slightly happy that Sakura had gotten closer to him, as he felt the same for her. They were friends, and his very first friend at that.

Once the class had ended, he went back to the forest of death to meet Anko, and in within a few hours, she came. The training that Anko put him through was hell. She wasn't as bad as Raven, but she sure was close. Her sadistic motives added to her seductive attitude led to a confusing and frustrating process. She started teaching Rama in stealth, which The boy thought it was a coincidental opportunity since it would be easier once he went to the spiders for their techniques. The art of silent footing was a quick, but difficult art. Once you got it down it was easy to get used to it.

He had also learned the Lightning jutsu that his grandfather had given to him. The **Raiton no Heki** was the most difficult jutsu he had come across. The jutsu was a defensive one, making a complete lightning wall. It took him nearly five hours to master it, and without his clones, it would've taken longer.

Anko had also taken the time to perfect the boy's reaction time. Traps were layers out for Rama to run through. His objective was to not get him by these said traps, as most of them were fatal if hit contact.

"Alright that's today's lesson. Come back tomorrow and I might teach you how to use that bow of yours." Rama looked at her with a confused expression as she continued, "I saw your bow the first time we spared I saw the arrow you threw at me. Good shot to if I didn't dodge you could have punctured my arm." Anko said with a confident grin.

"You know how to fire a bow?" Rama asked getting a nod from Anko for confirmation. His mother was too busy with training other anbu Recruits that she didn't really have time for his archery training. He had started training on his own, and in the few weeks he had become adept with his bow; easily able to shoot a moving target at least.

Rama then bowed to his new sensei and said his thanks. It surprised Anko that someone had showed pure respect for her, as many didn't. Besides her friend Kurenai, no one else really appreciated her skills. They eventually went separated as Anko went back home, while Rama thought it was time He'd pay his grandfather a visit.

* * *

Speaking of Rama's grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi was in the Hokages office discussing the fate of Konoha, and at the moment the old man wasn't too pleased.

"Is this such a good idea Minato?" Hiruzen asked with bullets of sweat hanging down his forehead. Minato nodded and said, "Yes it's the only thing I can think of at the moment. If iwa and kumo are both our enemies now it will be a matter of time before they likely make an alliance. We need to be prepared before that happens. Even if kumo doesn't form an alliance I still want to make sure."

"But asking Hanzo for help is…is just uncouth." Sarutobi bitterly said, making Minato deeply sigh. "You're are right but, I have no choice now do I? He also owes me for when I saved his ass from the Iwa troops who were after his head not too long ago."

"And so you believe he will end this situation?" Sarutobi said with an incredulous tone getting Minato to chuckle.

"No. He'll only be fighting the good fight just to stall for time while we'll find a better way to solve the problem. He'll be a means to an end. He will be anonymous to us. Whatever he does is not going to lead to us, and if he dies it'll be better for us." Minato said in an emotionless tone. Sarutobi nodded, but in his mind he was shocked beyond belief. For just a split second he saw his younger self within Minato, almost making his heart stop completely.

Minato saw Sarutobi unpleased face and said, "listen hiruzen I know you don't agree with this but it's the only way to make sure that the village is safe from Iwa and possibly kumo." Sarutobi while hearing Minato logic had a thoughtful look upon his face. A few seconds later Sarutobi said, "I agree and the reason why I was summoned is to go retrieve our assets I presume."

"Yes. You'll be leaving in a few days. The man is still in Amegakure hidden within its pouring rain. You must bring the fire to dry it up" Minato said cryptically with a smirk. Sarutobi chuckled, "Ah and with that rain dried up fire will make its way." Sarutobi got up and was about to leave until Minato spoke again, "oh and Hiruzen I want you to take Naruto and Natsumi with you." At this Sarutobi looked at his Hokage with a shocked disbelieving look.

"W-What?" Sarutobi said in a stuttering speech. Sarutobi at the moment was too shocked to really say anything. All he could think about was how stupid his successor was at the moment. Naruto and Natsumi were only seven and weren't prepared for the opened world yet. Within the village there was piece, but outside it was brutal too brutal for a child.

"You heard me. I want you to take my kids to Amegakure. Ever since that incident with Rama I've been…disappointed in their development. I believe Kushina has spoiled them too much and they need to learn what their getting themselves into as shinobi. Their confrontation with the kumo-nins made me realize this." Minato explained getting a shocked look from Sarutobi. In all honesty the man was thinking that he had chosen the wrong successor for a while. This was insane for what Minato was asking.

"Are you insane Minato? The ninja world is no place for children their age, especially Amegakure. If I'm not mistaken the ninja there are trained at the age of four."

"And that's why I'm sending them there. I want them to be prepared just as Rama is. This trip will last about a month. Enough time to make them see the picture. Even though I'm their father I'm still Hokage and I need soldiers not weak little boys and girls. And don't worry about Kushina I'll make sure she knows that this is for the greater good of Konoha." Minato said the last part in a Hokagesk fashion. Sarutobi who had listened just stared at the man for what felt like hours, but nodded none-the-less and exited the door without saying a word.

* * *

Rama had gone to the Sarutobi estate, but Asuma, his son had told him that the old money was out and wouldn't be back for a while. Since he couldn't see the old man, he decided to just go back home, but on the way he randomly saw Sasuke on a dock looking at the ocean. He really didn't want to say anything and just walk pass the boy, but he decided to give this awkward friendship a shot.

"Yo Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to see Rama walking towards him down the hill. Rama decided to sit next to Sasuke in order to talk with him face-to-face. Sasuke only looked at him in annoyance and said, "why are you here Rama?" Rama looked at the water and replied, "I was just passing by and I saw a dumbass who looked depressed. What? I can't talk with a friend who looks down in the dumps?" Rama said in a humorous tone of voice. Sasuke scrounged up his face in irritation but didn't say anything.

Rama sighed and said, "it's about your brother right?" Sasuke turned around immediately at the name while Rama continued, "He was my teacher for a little while but from the time I spent with him he never showed malice or hate towards anyone." Rama leaned back and looked at the sunset, "He was a good person. Better than anyone in this village even Minato. He was extremely loyal to this village and that is why I know he didn't kill all your family because of power." Sasuke looked at Rama with a thoughtful look on his face and said, "what are you getting at?" Rama chuckled and replied, "The man's just misunderstood." This made Sasuke eyes widen in shock. For some reason he found truth in Rama's voice. Sasuke always for some reason liked talking to Rama, as he felt as though the boy was the only one person that understood him. It was almost like talking to himself.

"I was planning to forget him. To never be like him. To follow my own path." Rama looked directly at Sasuke and gave smile. "Well it seems your half right at least but I wouldn't forget him Sasuke. If he is being misjudged, then he has answers for why he did what he did. You can follow your own path but you can't run away from answers that are right in front of you. You just have to stretch your arms out and want to find those answers." Rama wisely said.

"How do I reach for those answers?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what everyone else does when they want answers. Seek power, but make sure you don't go backwards on your road. Don't seek power to destroy, but to protect. Then and only then will you be ready to face your brother." Sasuke was beyond shocked at Rama insightful words. If it were anyone else he would probably have threatened them to leave, but Rama was an exception. the boy had said in words what he had been thinking this whole time, yet he could say it in words to himself. He gained a new found respect for Rama now as he was sure that this friendship would work.

"I've been training with my family's scrolls. It has been hard to train at my house ever since the incident. My drive was to not become itachi but I was wrong. I can't forgive him for what he's done but I can at least ask him why he did it when we meet again." Sasuke said with a slight hope in his voice.

"That's all I ask." Rama then got up, but thought of something seconds later, "Hey you said you've been training alone right?" He said getting a nod.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to train with me?" Rama asked making Sasuke go widen his eyes slightly. He knew Rama was skilled and a competent person at that. He had seen how serious he was in training and with him as his training partner it was definitely going to be beneficial at the end.

"Yes. Yes, I would."

"Good we'll meet next week at the park. Until then remember what I told you." He said and walked away. Sasuke kept looking at Rama retreating figure and gave a rare smile that had not been seen in some mouths.

'Don't worry I promise I'll remember this day…friend.'

* * *

Once Rama had made it home he saw his mother and siblings at the dinner table though he said he wasn't hungry and went upstairs. Currently the boy was in his mind scape discussing the events that had just happened recently.

"So..your telling me that I can unlock this dojutsu if I just pour my youki directly towards my eyes?" Kurama just nodded ruffling his tails in thought, "it's called the Shukketsugan. **That's what Kushina said anyway.** " It was then that Kurama explained what the dojutsu did and what the benefits and major downfalls to the dojutsu was. Rama was in shock by hearing how strong, yet dangerous the dojutsu was.

"Damn that's…not worth using it. I don't want to be brain dead."

" **Indeed and I honestly don't know if I could heal your brain. Out of all the wounds I've healed from many of my host; I've never had to heal the brain. Even if I did I'm sure that the process would take a very long time. Months, years even if I take my time.** " Rama just gave a sad chuckled and said, "so we're fucked."

" **Well unless you can somehow find a way to stop the damage then it's going to be one painful career for you as a ninja. I believe that your dad was in his early 20s when he died. So we don't have long.** " At this Rama gave a deep sigh. He didn't know what to do. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't scared.

'That means I have an unlimited time to somehow find a cure. This is bullshit.' Rama casted his head down and muttered, "thanks Kurama but right now I just want to be alone at the moment, so I'll be leaving." He said getting a nod from his friend. Kurama could understand the boys concern as it was either quit as a ninja or be a vegetable by his 20s.

The next day Rama after he was done with the academy, he went to the Hokage mansion. Out of all the times he had known Minato, he had only been in the Hokages office twice. Once he was put I the right direction, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." He complied and saw Minato working as usual. Minato looked up to see his adoptive son with a slight surprised expression.

"Sochi…why are you here?" He saw Rama come closer and sit in the chair. He could tell that the boy had something on his chest that he wanted to say, as he noticed sweat coming off Rama brow. The boy was also shaking a bit.

"I know who my father is. My real father."


End file.
